Gundam Seed Destiny: Redemption Song
by Fan Surfer
Summary: Dois anos se passaram do fim da última guerra, mas a paz é novamente ameaçada por um mistério. Para resolvê-lo, um homem deverá por os pés em uma terra que jurou nunca mais pisar. Poderá deixar o rancor de lado e cumprir seu destino?
1. A notificação!

Antes de mais nada, essa história será um prelúdio para uma possível saga, mas não penso em incluir os Mobiles Suits, por enquanto.

Ah! Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny e seus personagens, nem de longe me pertencem, assim que se resolverem me processar. Tenham em mente que eu já paguei os royalties que devia em minha vida e em troca, poderiam adaptar minha idéias para um universo gundam qualquer... com ou sem gundam... e assim os personagens seriam meus!! hahiahiahia!

Fan Surfer

**O dia começou normal**

O ano é 75 depois da colonização, finalmente se fez a paz e, atualmente, as maiores diferenças entre a Terra e PLANT eram comerciais ou políticas. Ou pelo menos deveriam ser.

- Capitão! – chamou a oficial de comunicações – Engenharia e Telemetria dão seu informes. Confirmado! Está vindo direto para cá!

- Firme, todo mundo! Eu me encarrego disso! – comandou o capitão da nova nave classe Minerva, a Equilibrium.

Após os acontecimentos do final da guerra que sucedeu a queda de Jachin Due, ficou estabelecido em Z.A.F.T. que nenhuma outra nave usaria o nome da famosa nave que protagonizou um papel de salvadora da humanidade. Como o então presidente, Gilbert Dullindal desejou em sua primeira visita, no dia em que os eventos daquela guerra deram início, aquela nave escreveu seu nome na história, assim como a Archangel, com que desempenhou um feroz combate. Tal como gêmea da famosa, a Equilibrium contava com um exército de trabalhadores capazes em suas funções. Os melhores de suas posições, sendo que a maioria desses haviam trabalhado diretamente na Minerva. A maior contradição era seu capitão, Kira Yamato que, embora possuíra um papel decisivo em duas guerras, apenas estava se acostumando à poltrona de capitão. E logo teria um desafio de alta magnitude.

- Contato em... 5...4...3...2...1 – informou a oficial.

As portas da ponte se abriram para a fúria de seu tenente, que olhava a todos da ponte como se pudesse atacar seus amigos se ousassem dizer-lhe "bom dia". do mesmo modo, fez uma torpe saudação militar, enquanto era cuidadosamente estudado por seu capitão.

- No meu escritório, tenente – falou Kira, encaminhando se à sala adjacente.

Mal passaram da porta e o jovem tenente explodiu.

**- Você está de brincadeira comigo! É alguma piada?! Por que se for, não encontro a mínima graça!**

Seu tenente tinha a incômoda mania de esquecer completamente cargos e hierarquia quando estava irritado e dessa vez, estava furioso. Não é que se importasse, com o fato de serem amigos, mas algumas vezes só gostaria que ele o reconhecesse como superior, mas não havia nada que se pudesse fazer.

- Pelo visto, nossas novas ordens estão descendo a cadeia de comando – resolvera brincar o comandante maior, recebendo de volta um olhar gélido de seu companheiro – Ta legal, péssima piada. Mas não muda o fato de que essa são nossas ordens. Por favor, tente compreender.

- É muito fácil para você falar isso! Sua família e amigos estão lá! Eu perdi a minha lá! Eu não irei nessa missão. Solicito férias! – cuspiu o tenente, com seu evidente pouco controle se esvaindo.

- Sabe que não posso fazê-lo agora, você tem sua logística preparada para suas férias coincidirem e ela me mataria se eu te deixasse jogar tudo no ventilador.

- **Nesse caso, solicito transferência!**

- Negado – disse Kira – precisamos de você.

**- Solicito baixa** – mandou de volta sem pestanejar.

- Vai mesmo jogar uma carreira promissora por causa de uma missão? Você assumiu uma responsabilidade, cumprá-a.

- Farei o que for preciso para não ficar estacionado naquela maldita ilha!

- Você cresceu naquela ilha!

- Mais um motivo – disse secamente.

Enquanto o capitão e seu subordinado discutiam, algumas telas haviam se acendido e a maioria do pessoal da ponte podia ver seu capitão enfrentar seu primeiro desafio na nova função: separar vida pessoal e profissional e tentar racionalizar contra Shinn Asuka.

Enquanto a discussão corria solta no escritório do capitão, as portas da ponte novamente se abrem para a passagem da tenente Lunamaria Hawke, que parecia extremamente interessada com o desenrolar da história.

- Nada ainda? – perguntou a garota de cabelos rosa, parecendo uma adolescente pega em situação embaraçosa.

- Nada. Mas ele não tem chance. A única maneira de convencê-lo seria em batalha, com o Freedom desarmando o Destiny e o puxando pela orelha pelo campo de batalha sob risadas de todos os outros – gracejou o Comandante e segundo oficial da nave, Arthur Gillian.

Apesar da tensão envolvida, todos riram com gosto da piada. Ainda que não fora das melhores, essa era uma das alegrias da equipe da Equilibrium, poder rir das circunstâncias pelas quais passaram há pouco mais de 1 ano. Como amigos; como irmãos de armas.

**- Seu Maldito!! Como você não pode dar conta de um problema desse?** – um grito se fez ouvir no escritório, via auto falante; em uma tela próxima, uma ameaçadora imagem aparece, calando os dois. E ambos se sentiram como crianças sendo flagradas em uma travessura. Não importava que eles houvessem combatido lado-a-lado, nem que o capitão Yamato, então sem treinamento, o tivesse vencido diversas vezes: esse era o efeito que Izaak Joule causava nas pessoas.

- Ei! – começou o oficial de maior patente – Eu disse que podia cuidar disso.

**- Um caralho que pode!! Você pode até dar uma surra em todos no campo de batalha, mas você está no comando de uma nave, agora.!! Faça valer seu respeito!!** – Gritou Joule.

**- E quanto a você, tenente...Ficará uma semana na solitária da base para esfriar a cabeça... e depois irá ficar estacionado em ORB junto com a equipe da Equilibrium, nem que eu tenha que levar você com a Voltaire! E considere sorte se eu não resolver usar você como escudo de calor para a minha nave.** – sentenciou o eternamente furioso capitão Joule.

- Sim, senhor! – respondeu com voz firme, o tenente Asuka. Mal terminou, e um grupo de soldados estava pronto para escoltá-lo à prisão. Nada de novo na sua folha corrida. De fato, apenas uma prisão desconhecida.

- Shinn – sussurrou Lunamaria, ao vê-lo passar. O jovem a olhou e aparentando uma pessoa completamente diferente de antes, disse-lhe: "nos vemos em alguns dias", deixando algo em suas mãos e voltando à escolta dos guardas.

- Pelo visto, a bela é capaz de acalmar a fera – voltou à carga, o comandante Gillian, causando uma súbita mudança de tom nas bochechas da bela tenente. Olhando para a tela onde viam o sermão que o experiente capitão Joule passava no convertido em pobre coitado Kira Yamato, capitão da Equilibrium e seu oficial superior, disse – Devemos tentar com o Capitão Joule?

Nas faces de todos os membros da ponte desmanchou-se em um largo sorriso maléfico enquanto todos diziam em tom irônico.

- Nãããããããããooo!


	2. A prisão!

A prisão especial de Z.A.F.T.

Não era uma surpresa ter um membro da F.A.I.T.H. preso em alguma das celas, afinal, segundo seu próprio estatuto, na qualidade de corpo de elite, eles escolhiam as batalhas que queriam lutar e só respondiam à alguém de Status igual ou superior. A vontade de lutar e a força desses soldados já dizia muito sobre eles e suas fichas pessoais normalmente tinham o mesmo número de condecorações e reprimendas, "F.A.I.T.H. Uma honra e maldição" era como chamavam entre as tropas, pois nunca um membro dela se tornara capitão, exceção feita a Capitã da Minerva. Apesar de tudo, o tenente Shinn Asuka estava se divertindo com aquela prisão. Por uma dessas reviravoltas do destino, alguns dos guardas da prisão militar serviram com ele na Minerva e, após o fim da guerra, trocaram a agitação de uma nave espacial pela calma relativa da prisão militar. Mais do que um prisioneiro, ele era o cara que arriscara o pescoço em diversas ocasiões lutando contra Móbile Suits, Móbile Armors e até uma frota de navios.

- Então... me explica direito... vocês tinham uma bolsa de apostas na Minerva? – perguntou incrédulo, Shinn Asuka.

- Idiota! Toda nave tem algo desse tipo – respondeu o soldado Spacey, um dos guardas encarregados – normalmente a coisa começa com uma seção simples, como controle de danos e logo outra se junta e depois mais outra e por aí vai. Lógico que escondíamos da capitã, mas ela sabia e fazia vista grossa desde que, quando necessário, fizéssemos umas horinhas extras. Chegou até a apostar algumas vezes, através de terceiros, claro.

- E sobre o que vocês apostavam? – perguntou o preso.

- Sobre tudo: desde quantos Móbiles Suits vocês abateriam ao nível de danos que você traria para conserto, passando pelas fofocas da equipe, sobre quem pegava quem – sorriu-lhe o cabo Espinoza, que oferecia um cigarro ao preso, que gentilmente recusou.

- E por quê essas apostas sobre mim?

- Porque você é cabeça quente – responderam os homens com um sorriso franco.

- Além do mais, as únicas pessoas que traziam os Móbiles Suits avariados toda vez que saiam eram você e sua namorada. Ah e falando nisso, você me rendeu uma boa grana ao conquistar aquela gracinha. Te devo a hipoteca da minha casa – completou Spacey.

- As apostas eram tão boas assim? – pergunta o tenente Asuka.

- Não... na verdade você era o azarão da disputa. Desse modo, peguei o prêmio sozinho.

- Você era bem cotado – tomou a vez, Espinoza – mas depois daquela confusão com a Extended, ninguém mais acreditava que você sequer chegaria perto de um Móbile Suit de novo.

- Stellar – sussurrou Shinn. O pensamento foi direto para a garota em que deu seu primeiro beijo significativo. Agora ele tinha Luna e estava realmente feliz com o rumo de sua vida. Sabia que se apaixonara pela extended e o estava por sua namorada, mas os sentimentos não eram iguais, apenas diferentes.

- Disse alguma coisa, tenente? – perguntou Espinoza.

- Nada importante. – se corrigiu o guerreiro – Continue com a história. Eu estava tão mal assim?

- Pior. Os mais cotados eram Authrun Zala, Rey Za Baruel, o Comandante Gillian...

- Até ele?

- ... E por último, mas muito bem cotado, o Davids, da manutenção

- Mas o Davids não era... vocês sabem... gay? – perguntou o preso.

- Essa era outra de nossas apostas! – sorriram de volta os guardas.

- É bom ver que mesmo em tempo de guerra, as pessoas encontram uma maneira de se divertirem e terem esperança – disse uma feminina voz, com um leve tom de alegria.

Os 3 homens olharam em direção da voz. Cada um com seu pensamento, mas em geral tinha algo a ver com o quê diabos uma mulher fazia naquela prisão. E quão bonita seria a intrusa. A mirada dos guardas foi ao chão e voltou. De todas as mulheres de PLANT, o quê ela faria ali. Tanto Espinoza quanto Spacey, pensaram se o jovem tenente estava mordendo mais do que poderia mastigar, mas ao olhar para a cara dele novamente, viram que ele estava tão surpreso quanto eles.

- Eu me lembro que Battlefield-san sempre ganhava na bolsa de aposta.

- Presidente Clyne! – os soldados bateram continência, assim que saíram da surpresa. Contudo o prisioneiro continuou com sua expressão surpresa.

- Passa algo? – perguntou a presidenta das federações das colônias de PLANT.

- É que... como é a primeira vez que alguém com um cargo maior que o meu me visita e sendo eu, no momento, um preso, não sei se devo bater continência para você ou não. – respondeu timidamente o tenente, ganhando um sorriso de compreensão.

- Idiota! – despachou Spacey – Ela é a representante máxima da nação. Preso ou não, seu dever é prestar-lhe homenagem em qualquer situação.

- Não se preocupem, rapazes. Ele não precisa me prestar respeito, já que essa visita nunca ocorreu, compreendem? – perguntou Lacus Clyne. Se bem que mesmo contando aos quatro ventos, ninguém jamais iriam acreditar neles mesmo – Agora necessito falar em particular com o tenente Asuka.

- Senhor, sim Senhor – disseram os homens e saíram em direção à qualquer outro lugar que não aquele.

Pese a situação, a verdade é que Shinn Asuka não se sentia intimidado com a presença de Lacus Clyne. Depois que toda a história do presidente Dullindal foi revelada, ele passou a escolher melhor em quem confiar, politicamente falando e sob comando de Kira Yamato, a presença de Lacus Clyne era relativamente constante na Equilibrium.

- Pelo visto, você esta se perguntando o que vim fazer aqui? – começou a garota.

Uma das coisas que as lutas de Móbiles Suits tinham melhorado no tenente era a capacidade de ler movimentos alheios. Sabendo o padrão de movimento do oponente, ele pode prever seu ataque e preparar uma esquiva ou contra-ataque. Essa foi a estratégia que derrotou seu capitão na guerra passada e depois da revelação do passado de Rey, ele passou a utilizar essa habilidade com as pessoas. Por isso, não foi uma surpresa ler nos olhos da presidente, um rastro de preocupação que o sorriso ocultava.

- Eu estava me perguntando, mas você me contará de qualquer maneira. Isso aliviará a preocupação que seus olhos revelam – disse o jovem militar.

Mesmo tomada de surpresa, Clyne aumentou seu sorriso e disse:

- Isso significa que eu escolhi bem. O que vou lhe contar agora, Shinn Asuka é o real motivo das últimas ordens da Equilibrium, que o levaram até esta cela.

O tenente Asuka estudou por um segundo as expressões da garota, mandando-a continuar com um aceno de cabeça.

- Após a batalha do Neo-Gênesis, construímos um árduo caminho para uma paz realmente duradoura. Contudo, essa mesma paz reside em frágeis pilastras, que a mentira e o ódio podem levar à desconfiança. E essa à aniquilação. Há alguns meses, começou-se a espalhar pela rede federal de comunicação livre de PLANT, um boato em que a Federação Atlântica estava construindo um novo tipo de dispositivo nuclear, cuja capacidade de uma única ogiva seria suficiente para destruir pelo menos 5 colônias. Um dispositivo anti matéria. Por outro lado, na rede mundial de computadores da Terra, começou a circular um boato, igualmente danoso, de que Z.A.F.T. estaria desenvolvendo uma nova série Gundam, com um dispositivo miniaturizado de M.E.T.E.O.R., além de um novo Gênesis amplificado. Até onde sabemos, ambos os boatos são falsos, mas foram o bastante para incitar o caos em alguns lugares. Por causa disso, a representante Attha e eu confiamos à algumas pessoas, o poder de inspetorar tanto Z.A.F.T. e PLANT como a Federação Atlântica e a Aliança. Esses resultados viriam à tona dentro de 10 dias, quando os inspetores se encontrassem. Na baia de Onogoro.

- Por que ali? – perguntou de volta o preso.

- Para não levantar suspeitas – retornou a garota – alguns desses inspetores serviram juntos durante a guerra, então não seria demais eles se encontrarem como companheiros de armas prestando homenagem aos companheiros caídos.

- Entendo, mas ainda insisto que não era necessária minha presença lá – teimou Asuka.

- Dado os novos fatos, sua presença é essencial. Ontem à noite, um ataque cirúrgico ocorreu no porto militar de Orb na baia de Onogoro, igual ao que aconteceu há dois anos no Armory 1 que ocasionou a saída da Minerva naquela ocasião.

- Qual o alvo? Nossos Móbile Suits? Se for o caso, podemos usar o código especial do Destiny para rastreio. Eu instalei um segundo código, caso alguém tentasse roubá-lo como aconteceu com Chaos, Gaya e Abyss daquela vez.

- Dessa vez, foi um seqüestro. O alvo foram pessoas chave da base e da Equilibrium. Uma dessas pessoas, fatalmente é um dos inspetores encarregados do caso. Eu gostaria que você investigasse o paradeiro dele antes da reunião acontecer.

- Por que não pedir ajuda para seus amigos em Orb?

- Eu preciso de alguém que possa passar despercebido. Se Athrum ou Cagali começarem a fazer perguntas, isso pode por em risco a vida dos seqüestrados – respondeu Clyne, com evidente preocupação.

- Kira Yamato? – perguntou o tenente.

- Kira Yamato. – confirmou a presidente.

- Isso explica a visita. Mas, considerando o histórico, não seria melhor mandar outra pessoa mais... digamos... obediente?

- Sei que você é um soldado condecorado como F.A.I.T.H. e por isso não posso obrigá-lo à encarar uma missão de espionagem. Contudo, você cresceu em Onogoro e tem interesses nessa investigação.

- Interesses? – pensou o garoto, fazia um esforço para pensar em quais seriam seus interesses, quando algo lhe veio à mente – Lunamaria foi seqüestrada também, certo?

- Eu sinto muito, Shinn-kun. O problema é que não sabemos nada deles. Se estão ligados à uma facção, se são independentes ou mesmo se sabiam deste encontro e...

- Quando eu parto? – perguntou resolutamente, o tenente.

- Imediatamente.

- Com duas condições – disse, atraindo o olhar inquisidor da moça – A primeira: não fico um minuto a mais naquele lugar que o necessário. E minha pena estará em suspenso. Assim que voltar ao Armory, termino de cumprir minha pena.

Mesmo com a indefinição do paradeiro de seu amado, Lacus Clyne se deu o luxo de sorrir francamente – Temos um acordo.

XXXXXXXX

_Bom cambada, é isso!_

_Provavelmente, algumas pessoas esperam um pouco mais de ação...vocês não se cansaram dela em 100 e poucos capítulos de Mobiles Suits explodindo e gritos do Yzak? rsrsrs._

_Sério, a idéia dessa fic é evoluir as vidas dos personagens e melhorar um pouco as motivações pessoais, especialmente a miguxisse de Attrhum Zala e Kira Yamato. Acredito que se trabalhassem melhor os personagens, eles deixariam de ser tão esteriótipos de Bem (kira) e indecisão (Atthrum)._

_Valeu e até a semana que vem (se alguém estiver lendo isso!)_

_Nos lemos._

_Fan Surfer_


	3. A chegada!

**A chegada!**

Como todo lugar atingido pela última guerra, a baia de Onogoro tinha se desenvolvido das cinzas novamente e quase 2 anos após o Neo-Gêneses era um vibrante centro urbano, como havia sido nos tempos anteriores à primeira guerra.

Contudo, para Shinn Asuka, recém-chegado de PLANT, a similaridade com seu passado era ainda mais incômoda. A sua colocação em um vôo de comercial de rotina fora feita pela presidente de antemão, como se ela já soubesse que ele iria aceitar. As informações sobre seu período em PLANT estavam codificadas. Para todos os efeitos ele era um sobrevivente de guerra que voltava para tentar refazer sua vida. E esse era seu pior disfarce.

A primeira parada fora em um hospital militar onde de praxe, imigrantes e refugiados de guerra que voltavam, deveriam se registrar, passar por exames e receber novas informações sobre quais as providencias que o governo principal e a Representante Attha estavam tomando para assegurar que suas boas vidas voltassem à normalidade. Ou como pensava o jovem oficial, mentiras.

- Olá – disse alegremente uma jovem, oficial de Orb – posso ajudá-lo?

- Olá. E eu duvido que você possa fazer essa fila sumir – tentou ser simpático – então só me resta esperar na fila.

- Sou a soldado Kyla Stwart dos Emirados Unidos de Orb, prazer em conhecê-lo – disse a oficial, estendendo a mão.

- Shinn Asuka – apertou a mão firmemente – refugiado, maltrapilho com uma vida toda na mochila.

- E tristeza no olhar – disse oportunamente Stwart – Desculpe.

- Não é necessário pedir desculpas. Você não falou nada errado – completou Asuka, tentando retirar a importância do assunto. Como esperado, não deu certo. O trabalho de Kyla era justamente esse, começar uma avaliação psicológica nos refugiados, dando a eles algo que muitos não tiveram durante a guerra: segurança. Sua alegria e expansividade natural, faziam com que ela fosse destacada para os piores casos, pessoas extremamente amargas e voláteis. Ou se preferirem Shinn Asuka.

- Desculpe se eu me intrometo demais na sua vida, mas a maioria das pessoas costumam estar felizes por conseguirem recomeçar suas vidas. Você está triste por estar aqui?

- Sim. Por que não puxa minha ficha entre esses papeis que você tem na prancheta e verifica qual o meu caso, ou prefere que eu conte para poder fazer seu relatório e me deixar em paz – disse o jovem visivelmente incomodado com a presença feminina. Quanto mais tempo ela passasse com ele, maiores seriam as chances de seu disfarce ser descoberto... sem falar no fato que aquela garota de cabelos marrons rebeldes, iguais aos seus, mais parecendo uma pilha ambulante pulando e sorrindo sem parar, estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.

Kyla se mostrou surpreendida pela percepção do rapaz. Ele não só tinha desconfiado da casualidade dela, como também descobriu que era parte de sua função avaliá-lo. Na sua ótica, só alguém realmente desiludido de qualquer situação se isolaria daquele jeito, o que dava nela vontade de redobrar seus esforços.

- Como você descobriu? Eu não percebi você olhando para minha prancheta? – perguntou curiosa.

- Desenhei uma palmeira nas costas da folha. No alto da palmeira um único coco. Quais as chances de você ter outro desenho igual e não ser o meu? Fora que eu reconheço minhas obras. Com licença – disse o jovem se aproximando do guichê de formalização de estada. Passado isso, poderia sair daquele hospital e começar a procurar pistas.

- Certo, Sr. Asuka, eu gostaria de saber sua história por você. Por que essa tristeza no olhar? – tentou novamente a garota.

- Você não sabe quando desistir, não é? – disse o jovem, pegando seu visto de permanência e encaminhando-se à saída.

- Não. Eu quero ajudar você a lidar com a sua dor. Por favor me conte a sua história. Eu pago um café.

- Não é necessário, não vou levar um minuto contando minha história para você. Há quase 5 anos atrás, minha família e eu tentávamos evacuar do campo de batalha que se formou nessa maldita ilha. Minha irmã deixou seu celular cair e eu fui buscar, antes que ela fizesse uma besteira por aquilo. Nisso, um daqueles robôs acertou onde eles estavam. De minha irmã sobrou o braço. De meus pais, muito pouco. Como sou um coordinator, fui mandado para PLANT onde passei por dezenas de lares adotivos, mas não me encaixei em nenhum deles. Sumi por um tempo, trabalhei meu sustento e vim pra cá. Conheci você que não pára de me perguntar porque eu tenho os olhos tristes. Posso ir agora?

A garota viu a coleção de emoções negativas que ele guardava dentro de si. Isso, segundo a crença popular, provavelmente ia envenená-lo pouco a pouco, tornando-o uma ameaça à outras pessoas ou a si mesmo. E pelo bem da sociedade, ela tinha o dever de desarmar aquela bomba. Era isso que seus mestres de Psicologia esperariam de sua melhor aluna. Sem pensar muito, ela pegou um broche com um chip localizador, assim ela podia fingir casualidade e esperar que fora do ambiente militar, ele se abrisse.

- Sei que nada que eu falasse, adiantaria muito. Por isso, quero que aceite esse broche como prova de amizade e leve meu cartão. Quando precisar de alguém para conversar é só me ligar – entregou o cartão e colocou o broche na lapela do garoto – Antes de ir, só mais uma pergunta: Por que voltar agora?

- Meus pais gostavam daqui e... eu não me encaixei em nenhum outro lugar... eles merecem que eu tente refazer minha vida... além do mais, a Terra é um lugar grande. Aqui é tão bom quanto qualquer outro lugar.

Shinn virou as costas e caminhou para fora do campo de visão da garota. Saiu do hospital militar e foi direto á uma cabine telefônica e discou para o telefone de seu amigo Youlan, que finalmente saíra do controle de danos e fora para telemetria.

- Youlan, sou eu – disse assim que o outro atendera.

- Shinn! Te deixaram ligar da prisão?

- Não importa. Qual a situação aí?

- Então os boatos já chegaram à PLANT? De Qualquer forma, e-está tudo bem por aqui...

- Ponta da praia, em 20 minutos.

- Entendido – disse o dono do aparelho, já desculpando-se com seus companheiros de trabalho e saindo de fininho.

Meia hora depois Youlan Razard chega até a ponta da praia adjacente ao cais, onde a Equilibrium está ancorada. Primeiro, tenta olhar contra o sol para procurar a silhueta de seu amigo. Se ele não dissesse algo tão específico, poderia jurar que era uma pegadinha direto da cadeia. Não demorou muito, uma sombra projetou-se junto à sua.

- Shinn? – estranhou Youlan.

- Qual a situação na Equilibrium?

- O ataque foi na saída da nave e capitão e Luna estão desaparecidos. Nenhum contato foi feito e a informação não vazou para Orb. O Comandante está hospitalizado, mas não sai da ponte da Equilibrium. Se você não se apresentou, isso significa que sua visita tem a ver com isso, certo?

- Errado! Não há visita nenhuma. Eu estou preso lá no Armory 1, como o capitão La Joule ordenou, por desacato.

- Entendo. Tem alguma pista do paradeiro?

- Não. Nos vemos.

- Ei, Shinn. Tem uma arma?

- Não conseguiria passar pela alfândega se tivesse uma, certo? Nos vemos.

Enquanto seu amigo ficava para trás, Shinn ia pensando na inutilidade da coisa toda. O mandaram só porque ele nascera e crescera aqui. Isso não era muito diferente do que os naturais diziam sobre os coordinators. Isolado aqui por ser de lá e mandado nesta missão por ser daqui; isso é o que ele chamava de ironia. Chamando seu amigo pra fora, conseguiu descobrir que a própria fabrica de fofocas da nave nem especulava sobre isso. E que com, o Comandante ferido, a prioridade seria a defesa da nave e não a investigação.

Como precisava de um teto, o tentente disfarçado resolveu que iria ao bosque onde crescera, pois sabia que por ser um ambiente ermo, com poucas casas, um andarilho passaria desapercebido por ali. Não foi uma decisão fácil, mas era aquilo ou nada. Ele sabia que seria na próxima noite ele ficaria em um dos albergues para refugiados, mas essa noite ele precisava exorcizar seus demônios e planejar como ganhar informações. Duas horas mais tarde, a noite começava a cair quando ele teve uma surpresa.

- A casa... intacta?

Não havia dúvida. Sua casa resistira a duas guerras e continuava com o mesmo aspecto acolhedor, um pouco mais velha e precisando urgentemente de uma reforma, mas seu pai a havia feito para durar. Só quando chegou mais perto, notou que havia algo incomum. Pegadas ao redor da casa.

Como se fosse uma resposta à suas perguntas, o gatilho de uma arma foi ouvido atrás dele.

- Quem é você? E porque esta aqui? – uma voz velha e outra cansada perguntam, com rispidez. Isso significa que são, ao menos duas pessoas, possivelmente de uma mesma família.

- Eu sou Shinn Asuka. Reconhece o nome na caixa de correspondência? Isso significa que os invasores são vocês. – diz o jovem se virando e encarando seu oponente. Após um segundo, o homem tira o dedo do gatilho e baixa a arma.

- Desculpe garoto. Encontramos essa casa abandonada há alguns meses e como era afastada de tudo, pensamos que seus ocupantes tinham morrido na guerra. Sou John Lehnman. Essa é minha esposa Lídia.

Rapidamente, o clima melhora quando descobrem que ele também é um refugiado de guerra e que, como eles perdera tudo o que tinha. Já estavam tomando um café com os filhos do casal, Jebediah e Ruth, quando veio à tona o assunto:

- Não se preocupe, garoto. Somos pobres, porém honrados. Amanhã procuraremos outro lugar para ficar – disse o chefe da família.

- Isso não será necessário. Eu jamais conseguiria morar nessa casa novamente. Vocês a encheram de alegria, transformaram ela em um lar novamente. Ela é de vocês. Só vou tomar alguns pertences deles e amanhã irei embora.

- Mas seus pais trabalharam duro para conseguir essa casa. Não seria justo...

- Meus pais trabalharam duro para construir um lar. Enquanto eu morar aqui, ela jamais será um lar novamente. Eu só quero alguma coisa para ter de recordação e...

Shinn não pode terminar de falar, pois foi envolto em um abraço emocionado por parte do casal. Eles, mais do que ninguém sabiam que certas dores só podiam ser curadas com o tempo, mas que o carinho e a felicidade eram um começo. A caridade de um estranho é muitas vezes algo que a maioria das pessoas sequer ouve falar em um mundo tão caótico.

Era madrugada e ele não conseguia dormir. Os olhos inchados denunciavam o quanto chorou no quarto dos pais e da irmã. Meia hora sozinho em cada um foi mais do que suficiente, mas ainda não conseguia dormir. Sabia que sua vida agora era em PLANT e Z.A.F.T. fazia parte do que ele era agora, mas não podia deixar de pensar: se eles tivessem ficado em casa, estariam à salvo? Ou aí seria a casa arrasada, deixando posteriormente, os Lehnman sem abrigo novamente? Com todos esses pensamentos em mente, nem sequer ouviu John se aproximar.

- Não consgue dormir, garoto?

- É muita coisa para assimilar. Às vezes eu penso, será que se nós tivéssemos ficado em casa, ela seria destruída? Ou se nós tivéssemos saído minutos antes ou depois o laser teria nos atingido? Essa casa suscita memórias, muitas boas e muitas ruins.

- Entendo, mas quero que saiba que sempre poderá contar conosco. Enquanto vivermos, essa sempre será a sua casa também.

- Obrigado. Significa muito pra mim. Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro! – disse o velho.

- Aonde eu posso ouvir coisas que não devo? Qual seria o lugar que eu deveria evitar?

- Qual é sua verdadeira história, garoto? Você fica com uma arma apontada pra você e não treme. Que parte da história você não nos contou?

- Minha namorada é repórter e veio para Onogoro investigar uma história sobre atividades ilegais e desapareceu dois dias depois. Nós tínhamos brigado por que eu não queria vir para cá e por isso, só me avisaram que ela havia sumido ontem. E eu vim pra cá sem um plano, só com desculpas furadas, esperando a sorte me dar alguma pista.

- Há alguns meses, um bando de refugiados descontentes se encontravam no Spartan´s, um bar que fica a meia hora do centro da cidade. Mas, vou lhe avisando: o local ali é barra pesada.

- Não se preocupe, John. Eu sei me cuidar.

* * *

_Como sempre, a coisa paga fogo!_

_Embora não exista nenhum review, espero que um dia, quando alguém leia (momento chantagem emocional!), consiga entender os erros do meu português ruim e perdoá-los._

_Para aqueles que sabem espanhol, ou querem aprender, recomendo duas xcelentes histórias, Gundam Seed Fortress e Gundam Seed Discordia! Histórias sublimes que me fizeram pensar em muitos modos de melhorar essa história!_

_Nos lemos._

**_Fan Surfer_**


	4. A Visita!

Com um lugar para começar e 8 dias para achar uma pista concreta, Shinn Asuka saiu da casa Lehnman por volta das 8 horas, com um bilhete agradecendo a hospitalidade e deixando o número de seu telefone celular, para quaisquer problemas posteriores, em relação à doação da casa.

Dirigindo-se à face nordeste da ilha, onde ficavam as residências privativas, dedicadas às famílias abastadas ou com boas ligações. Se quisesse fazer o serviço, provavelmente precisaria de contatos com a alta cúpula; alguém que pudesse sacar informações sonsamente, sem despertar suspeitas. Ele só queria não cruzar com uma pessoa. Sacando seu celular, discou um número.

- Residência Zala, Meyrin Zala falando.

- Meyrin... é o Shinn. Estou de passagem e chego em 15 minutos. Preciso falar com você.

- Mas...

- Sem mas... estou aí em 15 minutos – disse desligando. Pese todo o convívio social que Luna o obrigava a ter, conhecia ela e Meyrin desde a academia e não tinha tempo para amenidades.

Enquanto isso, um cansado Atthrum Zala se dirigia para casa após uma conferencia militar que varou a madrugada, pensando em com chegara à isso: Almirante das forças militares de Orb. Nunca esperava que Cagali fizesse o convite e muito menos que ele aceitasse. Depois de como tudo acabou entre eles, era uma surpresa que eles pudessem conviver novamente. O problema foi como Cagali desistiu dele. Segundo sua esposa, ela disse que deixaria os seus sentimentos de lado por enquanto e, que nesse período, que ela cuidasse bem dele. isso seria uma desistência formal, se ele não a flagrasse o olhando como antigamente. Ele tinha Meyrin e estava feliz. Feliz? Essa palavra se aplicaria a ele agora? Tudo era bem mais simples, quando tinham 14 anos. Ele queria destruir a Terra e ela queria impedi-lo. Bons tempos.

Com esses pensamentos ele avistou o portão de casa e viu sua esposa abrindo a porta para um outro homem. Outro homem? **Outro homem!!** Sim, não sabia se era feliz, mas sabia que iria matar alguém assim que descesse do carro!!

Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, enquanto se torturava mentalmente. Será que dera amor demais ou de menos? Chegou na sala e viu que ambos estavam na cozinha. Notou também que o desgraçado estava com uma mochila. Estariam planejando fugir juntos? Aproximou e viu sua esposa no fogão enquanto o maldito estava de costas para a porta olhando para o traseiro de sua esposa. Sem perder tempo começou a socá-lo sem piedade, enquanto este, não conseguia reagir, surpreso com o ataque. Após alguns socos e chutes, amante de sua mulher conseguiu reagir, derrubando-o e aplicando uma chave de pernas que o imobilizou. Nesse instante ouviu uma voz conhecida:

- **Qual é o seu problema, desgraçado? Você quebrou meu nariz!** – mesmo anasalada, ele conhecia essa voz.

** - Shinn.** Então... você estava me traindo com o Shinn? – perguntou Atthrum confuso.

** - Você é maluco ou o quê?!** – gritou Meyrin – **Shinn estava em PLANT até ontem! Fora o fato que ele namora minha irmã... e não esqueçamos o fato de que eu nunca traí você!! De onde você tirou essa idéia?**

- Bom, eu estava chegando e... vi você atendendo a porta e... uma coisa leva a outra... e dá pra me soltar, Shinn?

- Me lembre de nunca mais visitar vocês – grunhiu o coordinator enquanto pegava um pano com gelo que sua cunhada lhe estendia para estancar o sangramento.

O ambiente não estava bom para o jovem Almirante. Seu amigo desejava-lhe uma dolorosa morte e não podia dizer nada e sua mulher, bem... digamos que ele iria dormir no sofá por um mês ou dois por isso.

- Shinn, se importa de nos dizer o motivo dessa visita repentina? – perguntou Meyrin, ignorando Atthrum.

- É melhor você se sentar, Meyrin – disse, observando como o efeito contrário do desejado era obtido – Há 5 dias, a Equilibrium, nave de Z.A.F.T. atracou no porto de Onogoro, em modo de silencio de comunicações, mas isso, vocês provavelmente já sabiam. O que vocês não sabem é que 3 dias atrás, houve um ataque à Equilibrium, onde algumas pessoas foram seqüestradas. Luna foi uma delas... – parou a narrativa enquanto sua cunhada cedia sob o próprio peso. Muita água com açúcar depois, Shinn conseguiu retomar a narrativa.

- Nesse momento, eu estava em PLANT, cuidando de outros assuntos e assim que fiquei sabendo disso, vim para cá.

** - Por que você não estava com ela?** – fuzilou Meyrin.

- Eu estava preso por desacato ao capitão. Como tecnicamente ainda estou preso, estou investigando por minha conta. Como a missão aqui era confidencial, Z.A.F.T. não irá negociar a libertação dos prisioneiros – disse, validando seu ponto de vista.

- Por que você foi preso, Shinn?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

** - Por que você foi preso? – **gritou novamente a garota.

- Porque eu não queria ficar estacionado em Onogoro, há poucos quilômetros de onde perdi minha família, satisfeita? – respondeu de má vontade.

Ela não estava satisfeita. E mostrou isso deixando a marca de seus 5 dedos na bochecha esquerda de Shinn.

** - Desgraçado! Ela gosta de você, conta com você e como pagamento o quê recebe? Um meio homem, que não consegue se separar do passado! Acorde, garoto. Todos nós perdemos alguém nessa maldita guerra. Todos tivemos nosso quinhão de sofrimento, mas só interessa o sofrimento do grande Shinn Asuka, "eu vi minha famíla morrer e só sobrou um aparelhinho celular"...**

O som de vidro estalando ecoou na cozinha, silenciando a todos. O copo que Shinn segurava estava em pedaços, enquanto sua mão sangrava profundamente. Seus olhos estavam úmidos, mas seu olhar transbordava raiva e dor.

- ... Acho que fiz errado em vir aqui. Não se preocupe Meyrin, eu vou descobrir onde ela está e salvá-la. Depois farei você engolir cada uma de suas palavras.

- Shinn!! – gritou Atthrum, em dúvida se deveria apoiar sua esposa ou ajudar seu amigo e por conseqüência sua cunhada – Desculpe-me Shinn – sussurrou e foi ter com sua esposa.

Saindo dali rapidamente, com um nariz quebrado a mão sangrando e sem nenhuma informação adicional. Não era isso o ele esperava quando resolveu ir até ali. Seguramente esperava que o maldito Zala usasse suas conexões para lhe dar mais pistas, mas ele fora tão útil quanto um soco no nariz. Na verdade ele fora um soco no nariz. Tão irritado com isso não ficou surpreso ao ouvir um "ai" e perceber que esbarrara em alguém. Quando parou e a ajudou a levantar-se, aí sim ficou surpreso.

- Kyla?

- Shinn? Meu Deus, o quê aconteceu com você? Está sangrando!

- Eu causo esse efeito nas pessoas – respondeu o jovem, desconfiadamente. Quando seu dia não poderia ficar pior, alguma coisa acontece.

- Deixe-me cuidar de você. Tem um hospital aqui perto – ofereceu a jovem.

- Não é necessário, daqui a pouco estanca por si só e pronto – tentou sair pela tangente, mas a garota já o pegava pelo braço machucado e o levava em uma direção desconhecida por ele.

- Ei, para onde vamos?

- Para um hospital aqui próximo.

- Mas eu estive em um ontem – queixou-se.

- Ontem não precisava de atendimento médico...

- Mas não tenho dinheiro.

- É público.

- Mas vão fazer perguntas que não quero responder.

- Essas eu vou fazê-las e de mim não irá escapar – disse a garota sem dar espaço para réplica.

- Nada nessa vida vem de graça – sussurrou para si mesmo, desolado

Um gosto estranho na boca. Uma tremenda dor de cabeça. A sensação de que o tempo lhe fora empurrado goela abaixo. essa era algumas das sensações que o capitão Yamato começava a sentir em seu corpo. Por outro lado, significavam que ele ainda estava vivo.

- Capitão, o senhor está bem? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

Essa voz logo entrou em foco, revelando a dona como uma de suas oficiais.

- Já estive melhor e também pior, tenente. Onde estamos?

Olhou ao redor e viu uma cela dessas com pouco mais de 2 metros quadrados, parecida com aquelas de cinema, com um tom lúgubre e fétido. Lembrava até a lendária prisão do Carandiru, se ela ainda existisse. De seu pulso viu a marca de um relógio, mas ele já não existia. Sua tenente o observava, e falou.

- Calculo que tenha passado 2 dias desde que nos surpreenderam, na saída da nave e nos trouxeram aqui. Sei tanto deste lugar quanto o senhor. Acordei à uma hora atrás.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, Luna?

- Pelo atual estado do meu ciclo menstrual – disse, evidentemente ruborizada.

- Desculpe por isso. – disse Kira, sentindo-se envergonhado – Pelo visto, só nós fomos capturados.

- Acredito que sim. Só resta saber o que eles querem – ponderou a garota.

Enquanto isso, Atthrum Zala saia à procura de seu amigo. Colocara sem dificuldades sua esposa para dormir, mas teve que ficar com ela até que o calmante fizesse efeito. Antes de cair no sono, ela pedira que o procurasse e ajudasse a resgatar sua irmã. Ela tinha sido injusta com ele e sabia disso, mas a possibilidade de perder a única família que lhe restava fizera com que ela atacasse o único laço de Shinn com seu passado para se sentir melhor.

Ao chegar na rua, pensou que seria estupidez perguntar por um rapaz de mochila de viagem e mão sangrando, mas era isso ou voltar para casa e tentar o celular, então como não tinha nada a perder, parou em uma banca de jornal.

- Boa tarde senhor, por acaso não viu passar por aqui um homem jovem, com mais ou menos 1 metro e setenta, com uma mochila enorme e mão sangrando?

O encarregado da banca de jornal, o olhava como se ele estivesse falando grego; após acender um cigarro e dar uma tragada, disse:

- Se estiver falando de mais um refugiado que chega nessa cidade e arruma encrenca por nada, é melhor procurar no hospital no fim da rua. É lá onde esses tipos geralmente acabam.

- Obrigado, senhor.

Como todo hospital público que se preze, nessa hora (e em todas as outras) estava um caos: médicos atendendo os pacientes mais graves desesperadamente sem condições, lutando contra o cansaço e contra a síndrome de abstinência porque seus corpos exigiam alguma coisa que os mantessem ativos. Nesse ambiente, há algumas horas, encontravam-se Kyla Stwart e Shinn Asuka.

- Te disse que estaria melhor, sem vir aqui. Acho que acabo de contrair o Ébola. – disse Shinn.

- Cala a boca, o Ébola foi erradicado à milhares de anos – corrigiu a garota.

- Então esqueceram de avisar esse pedaço do mundo – retrucou o rapaz.

Havia algo que chamava a atenção nesse garoto, seu senso de humor frio, seus olhos evidentemente cheios de raiva e dor... ela já sabia disso, mas sentia algo mais próximo dele, de seu jeito de andar, levemente indiferente ao mundo à sua volta, lembrava seu pai, embora tivesse o visto poucas vezes. Pedida em seus pensamentos, não percebeu quando um dos médicos a cumprimentou.

- Kyla Stwart! Como vai minha engenheira social favorita?

- Sai! Faz anos desde que eu deixei essa vida. Agora trabalho em favor de Orb, não contra – disse disfarçando um sorriso.

- E o que lhe traz aqui? Exames pré-nupciais? Ou seriam pré-natais? – disse o médico, sorrindo gostosamente.

- Idiota!! – contestou Kyla, completamente vermelha – só trouxe um amigo meu que se machucou. Dá para atendê-lo rápido, como um favorzinho pessoal para mimzinha? – disse com a melhor expressão _"sou uma santa que nunca pediu nada em troca e essa é a primeira e única vez"_.

- E você disse que seus dias de engenharia social estavam enterrados – censurou o médico – vou atendê-lo depois deste paciente. Shinn Asuka – gritou.

- Esse é o meu amigo – contestou surpresa. Enquanto o paciente levantava-se de má vontade no fundo da sala.

Nesse momento, um homem aproxima-se da conversa e pergunta:

- Com licença, por gentileza você disse Shinn Asuka?

- Sim... Atthrum Zala?

- Sai Arguile?

- Amlirante? – perguntou Kyla.

- Que merda! – sussurrou Shinn.

* * *

_  
Bom gente, desculpe a demora. Sei que poderia dizer que tive um bloqueio criativo neste capítulo, mas a verdade é que foi falta de vegonha na cara mesmo! O que posso dizer em defesa? Apenas que Desemprego + Olímpiadas + fuso Horário um corpo completamente fora de escala. tô trocando os horários e o que ganho em troca? Só 4 medalhas de Bronze! Vamo lá negada!! _

_ Roberto, quando li sua review, definitivamente achei que era alguma piada cármica: eu tenho o mesmíssimo problema com meu vizinho de 13 anos e eu, já com 29, tenho que ouvir os disparates desse mini-elemento! e para piorar, a situação tem o fato de que o miserável normalmente ganha de mim no Game Gundam Seed Destiny Rengoku Vs. Z.A.F.T.2 do Play 2 (que eu recomendo) usando ninguém menos que o Strike Freedom!  
_

_ Para minha sorte, existem alguns argumentos irrefutáveis sobre essa questão Kira vs. Shinn:_

_ - A batalha da __Operação "Angel Down" foi uma obra de arte de Shinn e Rey, completa em todos os sentidos, que conseguiu quebrar a espinha dorsal de Kira e da Archangel. E sim, quando o bicho pegou, Kira Mirou no cockpit (1º vez depois de Nicol).  
_

_ - Um detalhe que passa despercebido durante a serie para muitos: o quanto os motivos pessoais, as conviccoes pessoais determinam o desempenho no campo de batalha. Isso acontece com Zala, ao voltar para Z.A.F.T.; com Kira durante a batalha contra o Impulse, e com o proprio Shinn quando o Strike Freedom e o Infinite Justice entram em cena. No final, a maior batalha se da com palavras._

_ Sei que muita gente que ler isso, dirá algo como Shinn não tem comparação com Kira e blábláblá e todo aquele papo de supreme coordinator..._

_ Contudo, sejamos honestos: qual personagem é mais próximo às nossas experiências de vida?_

_ O cara que é um estudante técnico com um potencial para ser um pesquisador e se descobre uma máquina de combate, ou o refugiado que perde tudo e se une ao exército do único local que acolheu? Alguém para quem tudo pode ser resolvido por palavras, ou alguém que sente a dor da perda de sua família na frente de seus olhos?_

_ Shinn é a Geórgia, a Palestina, Israel, Líbano, Tibet. Se pensarmos assim, seria Kira Ghandi? Marthin Luther King? Madre Teresa?_

_ Vamos criar uma polêmica na fic!_

_Fan Surfer_


	5. A consulta!

A jovem oficial Kyla Stwart não acreditava no destino. Ela preferia acreditar na teoria de 4 graus de separação, pela qual você esta conectado à todas as pessoas do mundo, por apenas 4 graus: seu amigo tem um amigo que conhece fulano. Contudo, essa era um pouco fora de lugar dada à natureza dos envolvidos: um refugiado com 2 dias de estada, um médico e ex-namorado e um almirante das forças armadas de Orb, seu chefe e como se não bastasse, herói de guerra? Só dessa vez, decidiu acreditar em destino.

- Então, Sai...você se tornou médico? – perguntou Attrhrum.

- Como eu passava meus dias divididos entre a ponte e a ala médica da Archangel, peguei gosto pela coisa e, depois da guerra, entrei em contato com um dos médicos que resgatamos durante a guerra e ele me conseguiu um emprego em sua clínica enquanto eu estudava medicina. Agora divido meus dias entre a clínica, as aulas e a residência aqui.

- Por que não procurou Cagali ou a mim? Podíamos ter facilitado seu ingresso na universidade.

- Eu quis fazer tudo por minha conta. Na verdade você é a única pessoa que vi além de Miri. Kuzzey voltou para sua terra natal e fiquei sabendo que morreu no ataque daquele Móbile Suit gigantesco na Eurásia.

- Destroy – corrigiu Atthrum – Uma grande perda. Kuzzey. Vou procurar algo da família. Tenho certeza que Kira também ira querer fazer algo pela família.

- Nossa... faz anos que não o vejo. Como ele está?

- Desculpe a intromissão, mas quando vocês falam da Archangel... vocês se referem à nave Archangel? – perguntou Kyla.

- Desculpe-me a rudeza, mas quem é você? – perguntou Atthrum.

- Sou a soldado de 2º classe Kyla Stwart, do Corpo de Recepção aos Refugiados de Orb. É uma honra conhecê-lo, Almirante. – disse a moça, fazendo uma torpe e emocionada saudação.

- Nesse momento... você está de serviço, Kyla? – perguntou Zala.

- Não senhor.

- Nesse caso, não é necessário o protocolo militar – disse Atthrum, sorrindo – e pode me chamar de Atthrum.

- Senhor, sim senhor. Desculpe... Atthrum. – coçou a cabeça, Kyla.

- Respondendo à sua pergunta Kyla, Sai e eu nos conhecemos na penúltima guerra, à bordo da Archangel. E como vocês se conheceram?

- Nós namoramos durante um tempo – respondeu pacificamente, o doutor Argile.

- E como você conheceu Shinn, Atthrum? – interessou-se Kyla.

Essa era a pergunta que o jovem almirante estava tentando evitar. A resposta errada poderia transformar a missão do cunhado em um fracasso retumbante. Teria que mentir e contar com a sorte; ou melhor, com a discrição de Sai.

- Shinn foi um dos refugiados que resgatamos na Archangel. Como nós fomos os últimos a nos juntar a tripulação, ainda que por pouco tempo, conversávamos bastante.

Por outro lado, Sai entendeu a indireta que o amigo lhe dera. Ele tinha memória fotográfica e lembrava dos rostos de todos a bordo, principalmente porque a maioria fora morta pelo piloto do Buster, em uma tentativa de acertar Kira.

- Agora chega de conversa. Tenho um paciente para tratar. Fora do meu consultório, vocês dois. Senhor Asuka, por aqui. Não demoraremos mais do que 10 minutos.

Enquanto o consultório era fechado, Atthrum e Kyla conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

- Gostaria de saber como ele se feriu desse jeito? – perguntou Kyla, enconstada na parede.

- Conhecendo o gênio dele, provavelmente uma briga de rua. – mentiu Atthurm, afinal não podia denunciar-se como marido ciumento para seus subordinados – Você disse que é do Corpo de Recepção de Refugiados, certo? Foi a oficial que o atendeu?

- Sim... achei melhor que ele passasse por um processo de adaptação mais longo, pois ele não parece apto á convivência social.

- Ou seja, não mudou nada – comentou Zala, com sarcasmo – Seriamente falando, sua vida foi uma tristeza em cima de outra. Você é psicóloga, certo? Pergunte sobre a namorada que ele viu morrer... como se a morte de seus pais não fosse bastante, ainda tem essa.

- Assim como Sai – sussurrou a garota.

Enquanto isso, dentro do consultório uma conversa igual acontece entre médico e paciente. Estando sozinho na missão, Shinn decidiu aproveitar e fazer as coisas do jeito dele, aproveitando a situação que lhe apresentou; um hospital público pode também ser uma fonte de informação e, com esse intuito, contou parte da história para o médico. Por outro lado, Sai se lembra claramente do quão difícil foi para Kira ter de enfrentar tudo sozinho, ainda adolescente. Isso transforma a decisão de não se envolver em guerras que Sai tomou depois da Archangel.

- Você já tem algum plano? – pergunta o médico.

- Só um bar barra-pesada onde os refugiados se reúnem à noite.

- Vou fazer umas ligações para uma amiga minha e ver o quê ela sabe.

- Obrigado. Então você e a Kyla foram namorados?

- Sim. Você está com ela agora?

- Eu a conheci ontem e jamais esperava encontrá-la de novo – defendeu-se Shinn.

- Ela tem esse dom mesmo... aparece quando você menos espera.

Sai conhecia muito bem sua ex-namorada para saber que não havia coincidências naquilo, mas resolveu deixar passar para dar um efeito dramático. Por outro lado, a coisa estava começando a ser frutífera para Shinn. Aproveitando as oportunidades, conseguiu boas fontes iniciais: um médico e um almirante, isto é, se Zala não estivesse aqui só para ter crise de consciência. Só precisava tirar um espinho de sua pata. Kyla Stwart.

- Agora que tal, se você levasse Kyla para uma volta, enquanto eu converso com Attrhum? Ela parece muito à vontade com você – riu baixo.

- Acho melhor conversarmos os 3 juntos. Desse modo, podemos planificar a coisa de maneira orquestrada.

- Entendo, mas que desculpa você irá usar para se livrar dela?

- Assuntos masculinos.

- Isso não existe.

- Ela não sabe disso.

- Vai acabar com a minha moral.

- Isso te passa pela piadinha sobre eu e ela – respondeu cinicamente o médico, abrindo a porta de seu consultório – Kyla pode nos dar licença um minuto? Eu gostaria de discutir alguns assuntos com Shinn e Atthrum.

- Claro... eu vou até a lanchonete – respondeu a garota.

- Somos um hospital público. Não temos lanchonete aqui, mas eu recomendo o restaurante no final do quarteirão. Vá indo lá que encontramos você em alguns minutos.

Assim que Argile fechou a porta, Atthrum se aproximou do paciente.

- Shinn... eu...

- Equeça. Só a missão é importante. Tem alguma informação?

- Há duas semanas um grupo armado de refugiados foi preso no bairro pobre com explosivos suficientes para fazer um rombo em uma nave classe Philosophy, na época achamos que era alguma briga de gangue, mas vou investigar saindo daqui.

- Onde foram as apreensões? – quis saber o médico.

- No lado leste da cidade.

- Bate com a direção do Spartan's, o bar onde os refugiados se reúnem. Pode ser coincidência, mas é nossa melhor pista.

- Shinn, você não pode ir lá sem apoio – interrompeu o almirante.

- E o que você fará? Exporá sua cara conhecida em Orb, como almirante e em Plant como o filho de Patrick Zala? Não há como saber de onde são os refugiados, mas se algum dos seqüestradores estiverem naquele lugar, eles ligarão sua presença ao seqüestro.

- Droga! Você está certo. Sai, você...

- Tenho plantão na madrugada – respondeu o médico.

- E não podemos envolver um civil sem treinamento em um lugar potencialmente volátil como aquele. Especialmente se estiver cheio de pessoas esperando um motivo para descarregar sua raiva em cima de outra pessoa.

- Ei Shinn, não é legal descrever os refugiados desse modo – contestou o médico.

- Esse é o perfil das pessoas que freqüentam o lugar. Além do mais, não posso dizer que não os entendo – disse o tenente com voz baixa, mas suficiente para ser ouvida.

- Atthrum, acho melhor ligar para Miri e ver se ela pode nos ajudar – retoma o médico, recebendo a anuência do aludido – Alô, Miri?

_- Quem fala?_

- Seu médico favorito.

_- Jack? Como conseguiu meu novo número?_ – gritou enfurecida a repórter.

- O seu outro médico preferido? Aquele que acolheu você quando sua história com o Dearkka acabou?

_- Sai!!_ – respirou aliviada a garota – _A que devo essa ligação?_

- Por mais que eu adore falar com você, precisamos de sua ajuda. Ou melhor um de nossos amigos precisa.

_- Qual deles?_ – se interessou a garota.

- Aquele que gosta de liberdade e de cantoras adolescentes de cabelos rosas – permitiu-se algo de humor, o médico.

_- Ele está em Orb?_

- E foi seqüestrado 2 dias atrás. O tipo de seqüestro que não se pede resgate.

_- E você quer que eu veja com meus informantes sobre o que, especificamente?_

- Sobre algo de anormal como um grupo de refugiados fortemente armado, ou algo do tipo.

_- Atthrum já sabe?_

- Ele está aqui do meu lado e será a conexão entre você, eu e o agente de Z.A.F.T. que está aqui para ajudar.

_- Certo! Entro em contato em algumas horas. E Sai, não se meta em encrencas. Não vou salvar sua pele de novo como daquela vez que você namorava aquela vadia..._

- Hmmm, sobre isso... ela está cooperando com o caso e...

**- O quê? **– gritaram todos em volta do médico, como se ele tivesse acabado de perder a sanidade. O médico os mandou se calarem e continuou.

- E se vocês se encontrarem, será melhor que você tente não se defender com extrema violência... Miri?... Alô?... Desligou.

- Você pretende envolvê-la nisso? – perguntou Shinn que ainda estava desconfiada da surpreendente coincidência de encontrá-la onde menos esperava.

- Não, mas pense bem... ela lida com refugiados... se pudermos sacar algumas informações com delicadeza poderemos traçar um perfil psicológico para facilitar sua observação no bar.

- Entendo, mas como pensa em fazer isso? – perguntou o almirante.

- Almoçando. Ela irá soltar a língua para você que é o chefe dela – estocou o médico.

- E para você que é o ex-namorado – rebateu com ironia, Zala.

- Então se esse é o caso eu estou livre. Ela não falaria nada com um possível refugiado à mesa. – contemporizou Shinn – Tanto melhor. Mantenham-me informado. Vou dar uma passada no Centro de boas vindas à Refugiados, deixar minhas coisas e ver se descubro algo lá.

* * *

_Pois é, gente. se na semana passada eu reclamava das medalhas de bronze, este capítulohomenageia as mulheres, todas elas (esportistas ou não) que impediram que esta nação continental pagasse mico._

_Um agradecimento especial à Maurren Maggi, pelo centímetro mais cagado da história do atletismo nacional! Tenho que concordar com a filha dela, a medalha de prata é muito mais bonita, rs._

_Esse capítulo foi escrito ao som de "Vox Populi" de Ana Carolina._

_Nos lemos,  
_

_Fan Surfer_


	6. O Almoço!

- Ah... gente, não falta alguém nessa mesa? – perguntou Kyla, enquanto um médico e um almirante faziam seus pedidos.

Enquanto o médico optou por uma deliciosa foto de um spaghetti, Zala resolveu pedir algo que contivesse carne,

encarando um strogonoff de frango.

- É mesmo? Eu acho que todos estamos aqui. – sorriu cinicamente Argile.

- Tudo bem, agora chega! Onde está o seu paciente, doutor Argile? – fuzilou como se conhecesse aquele sorriso.

- Ele é um paciente e eu sou um médico. Já pensou se todas as pessoas que eu tratasse me seguissem por aí? Eu teria

uma verdadeira legião ao fim do dia – rebateu gostosamente o médico.

- Tanta gente assim? – perguntou Zala – Acho melhor mandar um ofício para Cagalli informando disso. Ela pode redistribuir

a área de atuação do hospital.

- Não é por aí, Atthrum. Todos os hospitais da região estão com gente saindo pelo ladrão. O certo seria contarmos com

mais alguns hospitais nas ilhas próximas, o que faria com que os moradores mais próximos não se deslocassem para

Onogoro e nos deixasse aqui com os moradores tradicionais e refugiados que chegam. Embora ainda seria corrido,

poderíamos atender com qualidade a todos sem problemas.

- Falando nisso Kyla, qual a média de refugiados que vocês atendem? – tornou a perguntar o oficial.

- Não existem números oficiais, mas atendemos nessa última semana, algo em torno de 500 refugiados vindos da terra e

outros 120 vindos de PLANT. O quê me lembra, onde está Shinn?

Por um momento, o almirante olhou com o cenho franzido como se estivesse em uma batalha. Entrava tanta gente assim

por semana em Orb? Isso tornaria a função de Shinn mais difícil, isto é, se ele estivesse certo. Teria que se esforçar ao

máximo para sacar informações. Após a avaliação, descontraiu o rosto e respondeu a pergunta.

- Ele foi para o centro de refugiados. Disse que ainda não tinha se registrado lá e queria uma boa cama.

- Ele por acaso dormiu na sua casa, Almirante? – perguntou Kyla.

- Não, eu o encontrei no hospital. Ele dormiu no bosque onde morava com a família. Ao que parece, a casa em que viveu

sobreviveu aos ataques com poucos danos.

- Então ele tem casa? Mas porque ele foi para o abrigo?

- Ele encontrou uma família de refugiados na casa. Então cedeu os direitos de posse da casa a eles – disse Sai, folheando

calmamente uma revista.

- Isso não faz sentido! Ele tem a chance de conseguir algo em que se apoiar para o futuro e entrega isso para outra

pessoa?

- O que não é tão diferente do que você faz, Kyla. Ou do que eu faço. Ou do que Atthrum faz. Cada um de nós procura a

seu modo ajudar outras pessoas.

- Além do mais – continuou Atthrum – ele jamais conseguiria vender a casa. Tampouco morar nela. Ele não poderia

construir um lar ali. Recordações demais.

A garota começou a arrumar suas coisas para sair. Precisava se certificar que aquele garoto estava onde realmente disse

que estava, pois ela tinha um pressentimento. No entanto, havia algo que não se encaixava no quadro. Ela nunca soubera

de uma pessoa que tivesse tamanho ódio contra um lugar e não estivesse preso a ele por uma espiral de autodestruição.

Com isso em mente, preparava-se para sair quando uma mão delicadamente a impediu.

- Dê-lhe um pouco de tempo e desfrute desse almoço – sorriu o almirante – Como você acabou no exército, Kyla?

- E... eu agia como engenheira social, depois que conheci Sai, acabei cursando a universidade e um tempo depois que

terminei meus estudos, ouvi falar que estavam recrutando gente para auxiliar aos refugiados.

- Desculpe-me, mas o que vêm a ser engenharia social? – perguntou Zala.

- Trambiques – respondeu calmamente Sai, recebendo uma mirada ferina da garota.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu fazia isso, apenas para não morrer de fome... – defendeu-se a garota, ganhando um olhar de

censura do médico – e...também quando queria comprar alguma coisa – continuou recebendo o olhar - ...quando não tinha

nada melhor para fazer... – ainda sentindo o olhar queimando dentro dela – eu era muito boa no que fazia, tá legal!? Isso

era como um vício, cada dia era uma aventura. Sempre bancando a esperta, sempre lucrando em cima da estupidez alheia.

Enquanto assistia a confissão da garota, que agora parecia envergonhada de seu passado, Atthrum Zala percebera que

nunca pensou mais profundamente sobre toda a sua vida. Ele nascera em uma família rica e tivera tudo, menos a

companhia de sua mãe, mas esta lhe foi privada por um míssil nuclear que atingiu Junius Seven. Depois disso treinou até

sair na missão com Dearkka, Ysak, Nicol e os outros. Nunca se perguntou se o que fez foi correto, pois sabia que sim, mas

depois de conhecer a tripulação da Archangel mudou radicalmente de idéia. No fim da guerra, parecia que tudo estava

destinado a ficar com Cagalli, mas novamente a coisa mudou de figura e ele acabou lutando ao lado de Z.A.F.T.

novamente. Retornou à Archangel e lutou pela terra contra o plano de Dullindal, logo voltou para Orb, namorou Meyrin e

casou-se e tornou-se almirante. Quase 10 anos de vida entre Orb e PLANT e nunca pensou em como se sente um

refugiado comum, aquele que perde suas coisas e tem de recomeçar do zero uma e outra vez, tantas quanto forem

necessárias.

- Atthrum, está bem? – perguntou Kyla, expressando sua preocupação. Apesar das histórias fantásticas que já ouvira na

base, o almirante Zala resultava em uma pessoa calma e tranqüila, tanto que se não o conhecesse, jamais o diferenciaria

de uma pessoa comum.

- Só estava pensando em sua história – respondeu o jovem – passei por várias coisas na minha vida, mas nunca soube

nem de perto o que é passar o que você ou qualquer refugiado passou. Não se envergonhe do seu passado, ele faz parte

de você. Não concorda, Sai.

- Sim. Além do mais, se você não fosse desse jeito nós nunca estaríamos aqui nesse momento – disse tranqüilamente.

- O quê nos leva à uma pergunta: como vocês se conheceram? – perguntou o almirante, olhando por um momento como os

jovens se olhavam e sorriam, ainda que timidamente.

- Ela me deu um golpe... – disse Sai.

- Eu limpei seu apartamento... – riu Kyla.

- Mas eu a rastreei e chamei a polícia... – alfinetou o médico.

- E eu fui presa. No julgamento, adivinha quem foi livrar minha cara...

- Eu fiz um acordo com o juiz. Ela teria a ficha limpa se prestasse serviços comunitários no hospital e na clínica em que

trabalhava...

- É mas, ele me fez trabalhar o dobro! – queixou-se a garota.

- No começo, foi quase uma deliciosa vingança, mas quando fomos nos conhecendo...

- A coisa começou complicada, ele tinha seus traumas e eu também...

- Flay? – perguntou Atthrum ao amigo, assustando Kyla.

- Entre outras coisas. Mas acabamos por nos acertar primeiro com nos mesmos e depois, um com o outro. – terminou o

médico.

- Vocês perceberam que completaram as sentenças um do outro? – perguntou Atthrum, maliciosamente – Um casal tão

sintonizado assim é raro de se ver.

- E como anda você e Cagalli? – perguntou Sai, completamente envergonhado.

- Notícia velha. Estou casado com outra mulher e ela casada com Orb – brincou Zala, mas com uma ponta de verdade.

- Uau! Você e a Representante Attha? Eu jamais imaginaria isso! – pulou de alegria Stwart.

- Sim, mas isso é notícia velha. Não vale a pena entrar no caso. Kyla como vocês tem controle dos movimentos dos

refugiados que chegam à esse país?

- A premissa da constituição de Orb dá a cada indivíduo a liberdade dentro da legalidade, mas temos localizadores nos

indivíduos potencialmente perigosos. Estes, tomamos cuidado para que não entrem em contato com outros indivíduos

igualmente perigosos. Ou tentamos...

Droga! Isso dizia que não dá pra ser uma célula terrorista organizada por refugiados. Shinn precisa saber disso, pensou

Zala.

- ...porque ele parecem ter descoberto que são vigiados e muitos deles tem desaparecido do radar por horas, dias, até

semanas. É quase como se eles estivessem em um lugar onde o radar não pudesse achá-los – completou Kyla,

descontraídamente.

- Qual o tipo de artefato sinalizador vocês usam? – perguntou o médico.

- Um sinalizador comum por microondas, por quê?

Sai escutava o relato com interesse que a garota pensou ser em relação à ela, o que não era de todo mentira, mas sua

mente trabalhava freneticamente em busca de respostas. Sabia por experiência própria na ponte da Archangel que poucas

coisas passariam desapercebidas pelo radar, mas que tipo de coisas... água e rocha sólida, talvez. Sim! Os radares são

configurados para excluírem esses elementos, especialmente radares de terra. Se eles estivessem fora do radar,

provavelmente estavam cercados por alguns desses elementos. O problema é que Onogoro é uma ilha e água e rocha

sólida são coisas evidentemente em abundância por aqui.

- Olha, o papo ta bom, mas tenho que voltar e salvar algumas vidas, cortar calos, extirpar verrugas... essas coisas –

completou o médico, pagando a conta do almoço – Kyla, se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar. – retomou,

beijando-a próximo à junção dos lábios - Atthrum, boliche amanhã à noite?

- Estarei lá – disse, aturdido pela ultima menção do médico – te ligo mais tarde e acertamos os detalhes – conclui o rapaz

acenando, enquanto o médico já havia virado as costas e ia em direção ao hospital.

O almirante olha para a cara sonhadora de sua oficial. Ela estava em um turbilhão de emoções, claramente estupefata e

em choque, mas também corada e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e a mão onde ele a havia beijado. Após um minuto

deliciando-se do desconcerto da jovem, resolveu trazê-la de volta à realidade.

- Acho que vou abaixar seu soldo, só de sacanagem – disse suavemente.

- Tudo bem, não se preoc... – a garota parou no meio da frase, dando-se conta do que ele tinha falado e do que tinha

respondido.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Atthrum gargalhava enquanto ela se avermelhava mais ainda, dada a vergonha de ser pega mirado

abobada seu ex-namorado.

- Isso não teve graça – respondeu Stwart.

- Teve sim, e muita – disse o rapaz, limpando uma lágrima do olho esquerdo – Afinal, porque vocês terminaram?

- Porque fui uma estúpida – disse ela tristemente.

* * *

_Desculpe o atraso, mas tive contratempos. Nada como um blecaute quando você está inspirado para escrever fanfics, para fazer você criar a boa e velha vergonha na cara._

_Este capítulo foi escrito ao som de Rock in the jail, do famoso Elvis "the pelvis" Presley._

_Quinta feira, dia 11/09/08 eu pretendo atualizar todas as minhas fics. Se não rolar novos problemas técnico._

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan Surfer  
_


	7. A noitada!

Um lugar de muitos e poucos.

Anoitecia em Onogoro e a cidade começava a cobrar vida dos amantes, boêmios e desiludidos em geral. Uma metrópole

como era essa cidade tinha esse efeito nas pessoas, sempre faziam com que elas esticassem um pouco mais o seu dia, por

isso ela funcionava 24 horas por dia sete dias por semana. Eram como dois mundos distintos, porém complementares e,

nem sempre, as regras que valiam em um mundo, valeriam no outro. Por isso, muitas pessoas se dividiam entre essas

regras, pois sabê-las seria a diferença entre sorte e azar, guerra e paz, vida e morte

Contudo havia pessoas que só participavam de um desses mundos por opção. Não conseguindo o molejo para fazer a

transição de regras optou apenas por uma das sociedades de castas que oneram a cidade. E esse era o tipo de gente que

apinhava o Spartan's. Esse tipo de gente eram os alvos de Tyller Dayspring, que viu neles um modo de fazer sua vida voltar

a ter brilho. Mesmo que não fosse o brilho de antes, onde era um famoso empresário de lutas e ex-combatente militar,

viveria como viveu durante toda sua vida.

Shinn Asuka chegou no bar por volta da meia noite. Teve que suportar uma tediosa introdução nas atividades do C.I.R.O.

(Centro de Integração de Refugiados de Orb), no qual foi apresentado a uma infinidade de pessoas e suas respectivas

áreas de atuação, fez reuniões obrigatórias e oficinas de controle de raiva descritos no seu prontuário, cortesia de Stwart.

Chegou e foi direto ao balcão onde havia um lugar vago em meio a tantos outros. Sentou-se e pediu uma cerveja; deu o

primeiro gole, sentindo o amargo da bebida lavar-lhe o estomago... fazia meses que não tomava nada alcoólico. E sabia que

teria que controlar o corpo que começaria a tender ao descontrole, mas esse era um rito de aceitação para aquele lugar.

Ninguém jamais o levaria a sério se pedisse uma limonada.

- Sai daí, nanico! Esse lugar é meu – disse o dono de uma voz grave, enquanto segurava seu ombro com firmeza. Só pelo

tamanho da mão, percebia-se que o dono dela era realmente enorme. Mas isso não intimidara Shinn Asuka.

- Não vi seu nome escrito nele – respondeu virando-se para o desconhecido. Não se importou ao ter que elevar a cabeça

para olhar nos olhos do homem. Mesmo de pé, teria que fazê-lo.

Todo o bar parou e olhou divertido para a movimentação entre os homens. Isso não era nada novo no Spartan's. Sempre

haveria uma briga na noite, era regra implícita do lugar. Mas a diferença entre os oponentes chamava a atenção dos

espectadores. Um deles aproveitou a confusão para tomar a cerveja de uma das outras mesas.

- Eu sou Aldebaran e mandei você sair do meu lugar – disse o homem tirando o menor do banco. Este não se deu por

rogado e socou o antebraço do homem com as mãos nuas e conseguindo assim um grito de dor do semigigante.

**- Desgraçado! Você quebrou meu braço!** – toda a platéia observou aterrada como o homem maior segurava o braço morto,

enquanto o outro voltava para seu lugar. Logo o homem partiu pra cima dele com violência derrubando uma mesa no

caminho. Todos os freqüentadores do lugar sabiam o que viria a seguir.

Quando os dois homens encontravam-se ao poucos centímetros de distância foram ouvidos dois "clicks" metálicos de armas

sendo engatilhadas. A seguir os dois homens tinham, cada um, uma arma apontada para a cabeça. Cortesia do barman e

dono do lugar.

- Muito bem novato, bem vindo ao Spartan's. eu sou o barman e dono do lugar, Tyller Dayspring e apesar do significado do

meu nome, nada nesse lugar cheira a primavera! Temos algumas regras aqui: O que pedir paga! Suas brigas são suas

brigas, mas se quebrar alguma coisa da casa passa a ser minha briga. Tudo nesse bar é conquistado através do esforço, se

quer respeito terá que lutar por ele. Caso não concorde saia e não volte mais, não precisamos do seu dinheiro, mas se der

bobeira aqui, vou lhe apresentar minhas amiguinhas aqui – diz sinalizando para as pistolas.

- E quanto à você, grandão – retomou olhando para o gigante – conhece as regras. Solte a grana ou vá direto para o

necrotério – disse o barman apontando as duas pistolas trabalhadas para o homem.

Enquanto o homem pagava e se dirigia ao hospital mais próximo com uma blusa como tala improvisada, Shinn voltou a tomar

sua cerveja e Tyller voltou para seu balcão, não sem antes, quebrar o nariz do engraçadinho que aproveitou da confusão

para tomar a cerveja de outra mesa.

- Há quanto tempo está em Onogoro, garoto? – perguntou Dayspring.

- Cheguei ontem – respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Então está no C.I.R.O.?

- Sim, mas isso é temporário. Vou arrumar um emprego e dentro de um mês alugo um quarto para mim.

- Ambicioso você, hein? – ironizou o dono do lugar.

- Por que diz isso? – retornou o jovem entre goles de cerveja.

- A maioria de nós sonhou com isso, mas acabou aqui. Às vezes a realidade é dura, filho. O quê sabe fazer?

- Um pouco de tudo... de mecânica básica e trabalho do campo à defesa pessoal e aula de idiomas para estrangeiros.

- Vida agitada, não? Quantos idiomas sabe?

- Nenhum – respondeu o garoto em um meio sorriso – mas os estrangeiros não sabem disso.

- Hahahaha – riu gostosamente o homem – garoto, você é dos meus.

- Você é um sobrevivente nato, pelo visto – disse outro homem, recém chegado ao bar, durante a confusão.

- Você sabe que não é bem vindo aqui, Phisto – disse Tyller em tom de desgosto.

- No entanto não tem poder suficiente para me impedir, certo Dayspring.

- Não quero descer no seu nível. Além do mais, você não conquistou nada aqui.

Sem se importar, o homem vira-se para Shinn e apresenta-se:

- Mellon Phistopollis, presidente da organização de auxilio à refugiados Mão Invisível. Pode me chamar apenas de Mel –

apertou a mão do homem mais jovem com convicção.

- Você já ouviu todas as piadas sobre isso, não é? – perguntou o jovem – Shinn Asuka.

- Ah sim... desde criança, Senhor Asuka. Depois que as pessoas descobriram esse pequeno anagrama no meu nome,

digamos apenas que minha vida não foi muito glamurosa. – disse despreocupadamente.

- O senhor deve guardar lembranças interessantes dessas histórias – comentou Asuka – A maioria das pessoas tem o

costume de olhar para o passado com nostalgia. Mas será que sobra algo para pessoas que perderam tudo nesse bar, além

de nostalgia?

- O senhor é diferente dos outros refugiados, Senhor Asuka.

- Só Shinn está bom.

- De acordo, Shinn. Você possui inteligência e habilidade. Pode se dizer que o senhor é incomum.

- Não sei qual a surpresa... metade do planeta se ferrou com a queda da colônia. Outra metade foi arrasada na guerra

depois. Todo tipo de gente foi atingida. Quantas pessoas foram da riqueza à pobreza com a passagem de um Ginn, Dinn,

Bacue, ou pior, daquele Destroy enorme que matou 7 da população da Europa?

- É verdade, mas você está na vida de refugiado desde um pouco antes, não é mesmo?

- Como você sabe disso? – disse, assumindo uma postura defensiva.

- Shinno Asuka era meu amigo. Trabalhávamos para a Inntech por vários anos. Eu vi você nascer garoto – respondeu o

homem contemplativamente – Eu tenho um projeto, Shinn. Uma visão. Eu gostaria imensamente que o filho de meu amigo

estivesse aqui para compartilhar algo que também foi o sonho de seu pai: a paz. Virá você comigo nessa jornada, Shinn

Asuka? – concluiu o homem.

Alguma coisa não batia nessa história e Shinn sabia disso. Do nada, um homem que conhecia seu pai e que o vira nascer?

Isso podia funcionar para seduzir recém-chegados desesperados por um laço emocional. Era só colher informações no

C.I.R.O. e pronto... parentesco instantâneo. Por outro lado, não tinha uma pista melhor para seguí-la e essa poderia lhe

permitir contato. Ia responder quando uma voz soou próxima deles.

**- Ele não irá com você. Não enquanto eu puder impedir!**

Sem ao menos virar para vê-la ele já sabia quem era a dona dessa voz. Isso só podia ser uma piada cruel do destino. Ela

não poderia estar seguindo ele, poderia?

- Kyla, ele é seu novo projeto? – perguntou Tyller.

- Isso mesmo T-Money. E eu não vou deixá-lo ser enganado por um farsante como Phisto!

- A decisão não é sua, Stwart. – disse Mell.

- Pode não ser, mas tem algo de podre nessa sua organização e eu vou descobrir! – disse a garota empurrando um copo

em direção ao balcão que quase caiu, sendo salvo pela rapidez de Shinn.

- Acho que não é legal quebrar nada nesse bar, Kyla.

- Ela é uma exceção – informou Dayspring – ela me ajudou a conseguir o alvará de funcionamento e ajudou metade das

pessoas dessa espelunca, quando chegaram. Todos devemos alguma coisa à ela.

- Só cumpria meu dever. Vocês não me devem nada – respondeu sorrindo, e voltando-se para seu novo caso – Você, do

contrário, virá comigo porque nossa conversa ainda não acabou!

E saiu do bar carregando o garoto, entre protestos e risos dos outros freqüentadores. Quando chegou do lado de fora, ele

pediu para que ela esperasse um minuto. Voltou pra dentro pagou a cerveja e voltou para o lado de fora.

- Muito bem, te escuto.

- O quê está fazendo aqui?

- Tomando uma cerveja. Qual o problema, mamãe? Já sou de maior! – ironizou o homem, recebendo uma mirada gélida de

sua acompanhante.

- Você chega a dois dias e já tem duas brigas no currículo. Um delas é em um dos bares mais barra-pesada de Onogoro,

senão de toda Orb. Você não percebe que está se afundando, Shinn?

- Como você sabe que eu briguei aqui?

- Você não teria um tratamento como esse agora, se não tivesse feito algo. E duvido que tenha entrado no bar e recitado

poesia, estou certa?

- Na verdade, acho que um homem de ação como eu estará sempre onde algo de ação estiver. Qual é o seu problema? Eu

deveria ser só um número para você, não é? Eu chego, passo por você, falo algo, você escreve no seu relatório e no C.I.R.O.

Eles me mandam para oficinas de controle de raiva, não é mesmo? Aí eu finjo que freqüento, eles fingem que ensinam e

pronto, livramos a cara de todo mundo, eu já sou novamente responsável pelo que acontece na minha vida e tudo bem,

certo?

**- Imbecil!** – disse a garota, franzindo o cenho e desferindo um tapa especialmente forte – **Se você fosse só um número, **

**não teria feito a metade das coisas que fiz por você!**

- Repete isso, por favor – pediu Shinn, surpreso não pelo tapa, mas por um gesto que a garota fez com as sobrancelhas que

lhe parecera estranhamente familiar. Não é preciso dizer que ele levou outro tapa – Não isso, o lance das sobrancelhas.

- Do que você está falando? – desconversou a psicóloga.

- Esquece – suspirou o soldado – Afinal de contas como você me achou?

- Uma das minhas habilidades é rastreamento de pessoas. Posso avaliar suas possíveis decisões pessoais de acordo com o

perfil psicológico.

- Me plantou um rastreador, não foi? Não ache que eu engulo toda essa sua baboseira psicológica. Pois deixe-me dizer uma

coisa, a decisão final do que fazer da minha vida é isso: minha!

- E o que fará então? Cair nesse conto de fadas que Phisto te contou?

- E você acha que eu cairia num truque barato desse. Mesmo que ele tenha trabalhado com meu pai, quais as chances dele

se lembrar de uma pessoa depois de duas guerras. Se eu não tivesse fotos deles, me pergunto se os lembraria! Mas você

não pode tomar essa decisão e... – Shinn Asuka pára instantaneamente de falar, enquanto pensa algo que deveria ter

passado em sua cabeça há dias atrás. Isso fez com que um estranho sorriso surgisse em seu rosto – tenho que ir. Kyla,

você é estranha, inteligente e cabeça dura, mas me deu uma idéia genial. Nos vemos!

Enquanto a jovem permanecia parada vendo seu companheiro se afastar, pensou na incrível habilidade que ele tinha em

escapar entre seus dedos. No fundo, ele era um refugiado. E isso realmente a incomodava: mesmo igual, ele ainda soava

diferente dos outros? Ele era ou era ela que queria que ele fosse?

Dentro do bar, Phisto chegara em uma mesa afastada do balcão, onde estavam mais dois homens.

- E então, o que achou do garoto? – perguntou Said.

- Tem algo nele que me cheira a encrenca – comentou Pichard.

- Ele é diferente dos outros refugiados. Não é como essa massa de músculos sem cérebro que recrutamos todos os dias. Ele

esconde alguma coisa. Revisem sua historia. Se queremos que ele apóie a causa, não podemos deixar um furo sequer na

história.

* * *

_De volta ao trabalho! Agora que a fic já está quase terminada no Word, esperem atualizações mais constantes... mas nem _

_tanto assim, rs._

_Oi, Danizinha, valeu a leitura e se prepare... logo as coisas podem ficar intensas por aqui! :)  
_

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan Surfer_


	8. A cela!

- Em termos simples foi assim que aconteceu. Eu estava no lugar errado por assim dizer, na hora errada. Não sabia de

nada do que você e os outros aprenderam. Se bem que às vezes penso que foi ao contrário, considerando o quanto

ganhei no final das contas.

**- Como assim?! Você nunca tinha nem visto um Móbile Suit antes?** – perguntou espantada a jovem prisioneira.

Eles tinham perdido a noção de tempo, mas acreditando que passaram-se 3 ou 4 dias desde que respiraram o ar com a

suave brisa marinha do porto de Onogoro. O ar viciado da prisão era o menor de seus problemas se não achassem uma

saída logo, mas seus captores, fossem quem fossem, não estavam facilitando em um mínimo. Suas refeições eram servidas

através de uma porta fechada e sem possibilidade de ver o rosto do carcereiro. Uma vez por dia, segundo seus cálculos,

eram sedados com gás e levados para fora para exames médicos. Os curativos indicavam isso. Acordavam nas mesmas

condições das quais tinham dormido anteriormente, mas pelo tipo de curativos, chegaram a conclusão de que

provavelmente mostras de sangue eram sacadas diariamente. Os motivos permaneciam misteriosos.

Por isso, eles sabiam que a diferença entre viver e morrer, poderia estar em seus reflexos. Politicamente eram um risco,

afinal estavam ali para uma reunião secreta. Os seqüestradores sabiam disso, mas Kira não revelou nada no interrogatório

e Luna não sabia da missão. Por conta disto, não esperavam uma operação de resgate; isso foi um golpe para ambos, de

maneiras diferentes, porém. Para Kira, pensar que sua noiva sacrificaria seu amor para manter à vista os sonhos de paz

dos dois era um triste consolo; para Luna, a dor de não poder ver seu namorado novamente era sufocante, não só pelas

palavras não ditas, mas também pela forma com que se despediram: um curto beijo e um 'nós vemos em uma semana'.

Tendo isso em mente, eles começaram a treinar duas vezes por dia, na esperança de uma chance de escapar e para

manter a sanidade mental, conversavam sobre tudo que pudessem pensar. O que nos leva à pergunta de Luna sobre

como ele se envolvera na guerra anterior.

- Já vira na televisão, mas ao vivo, nunca A equipe da qual Atthrum fazia parte resolveu roubar os novos Móbiles Suits que

a Aliança desenvolvia no espaço e foi aí que conheci Cagalli-san, Murrue-san e, literalente, acabei caindo no Strike. De

quebra tive que reescrever todo o código dele, mas consegui fazê-lo algo manobrável.

- Agora eu sei por que o presidente Dullindal te tratava como se fosse um super-homem – comenta a tenente.

- Não é que eu esteja orgulhoso dessa habilidade, mas se puder usá-la para proteger as pessoas que não tem essa

capacidade.

- Armas não matam pessoas, pessoas matam pessoas – sussurrou contemplativa Hawke.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Kira.

- Shinn me disse isso depois da guerra. Disse também que sempre será uma questão de justiça de quem ganha, mas se

ele pudesse, daria sua vida para proteger os mais fracos.

A menção do colega, causou um silencio constrangedor. Se essa frase fosse verdade, era mais uma das conquistas de Kira

em relação ao piloto. Ele não mais se deixaria influenciar por palavras alheias e escolheria suas próprias palavras. Para

Luna, ela sabia disso, pois lembrava-se do tapa que Atthrum desferira em Shinn, quando este dizimou uma companhia

inteira da Aliança para poder salvar os nativos de uma ilha, que haviam sido escravizados. E como ele sempre a protegia,

mesmo quando ela não precisasse de sua proteção. Isso a fazia se sentir querida, segura e amada. Decidida a romper o

gelo, voltou a perguntar:

- E como começou sua história com a presidente Cline?

- Sabe que ela prefere ser chamada por Lacus – pontuou o capitão.

- Especialmente por você – riu gostosamente a garota, obtendo o mesmo de seu companheiro de cela. Eles sabiam que

tais momentos eram raros e deviam ser aproveitados.

- Uma nave fora atacada para incriminar a gente e esta lançou uma cápsula de salvamento no espaço. Quando eu e a

Archangel recolhemos a cápsula foi uma surpresa de saber que a ocupante era uma garota da minha idade, lindíssima,

doce e...

- Noiva prometida de Atthrum Zalla, que estava tentando matar vocês desde a colônia – sorriu Luna para seu capitão.

- Exato. A primeira coisa que pensaram era que nós usaríamos como moeda de barganha para escaparmos, mas ao fim de

muita discussão acabei entregando-a para Atthrum levá-la para casa.

- Mas já estava apaixonado por ela?

- É difícil dizer. Eu estava muito confuso, não só pela guerra e a nova condição de arma, mas havia mais gente envolvida

emocionalmente nessa confusão: Flay, Sai, Atthrum... com tudo isso, não queria aceitar o tipo de sentimento puro que ela

me oferecia, mas ela, com o tempo, conseguiu me convencer que existe uma outra saída para tudo. E foi conquistando

minha amizade, confiança e amor inabalável. Sem ela do meu lado, eu preferiria a morte.

- Isso é lindo. Melodramático, mas lindo! É quase um conto de fadas moderno. E o que diriam as paredes dos dormitórios

da Archangel se falassem? – assumiu tom de picárdia, a voz da garota.

- Não sei do que você está falando. Lacus e eu nunca fizemos nada a bordo da Archangel! – rosnou envergonhado,

Yamato.

- Então você e Flay... – espetou a garota.

- Sim, eu e Flay mantivemos relações a bordo da Archangel, satisfeita?

- Ah sim. E muito.

- E o que as paredes da Minerva e da Equilibrium falariam se elas tivesse boca, hein dona espertinha? – se vingou o

capitão.

A pouca luz da cela permitiu ao homem ver várias tonalidades de vermelho passando pelo rosto da jovem, mas a

expressão de tristeza era constante em seu semblante. Por fim, ela disse:

- Não se preocupe, capitão. Entre Shinn e eu não se passou nada desse nível. Não é que eu não queira ou não sonhe com

isso, mas toda vez que eu tomo a iniciativa, ele se torna muito esquivo, dizendo que talvez fosse melhor esperarmos um

pouco e coisas assim. Eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas eu preferiria se ele não me respeitasse tanto...

Kira não sabe como ajudar a garota, então se cala. Para ajudá-la, necessitam sair das garras de seu algozes sozinhos.

Isso se tornava difícil sem saber nada sobre eles, nem quantos eram. Sabia da existência de pelo menos, 10 pessoas

diferentes pelas vozes, mas o resto era um grande mistério. Perdido em pensamentos, Kira notou uma voz grossa e

autoconfiante que vinha da cela ao lado por um buraco pequeno, próximo ao chão da cela.

- Ora, ora senhorita. Seu problema é de fácil solução. Se o garoto perdeu o pai aos 14 anos, provavelmente ninguém teve

uma conversa com ele sobre abelhas e flores. Nada que um pouco de autoconfiança e um papinho amigável sobre o que as

mulheres gostam para dar jeito!

Um relâmpago passou pelo cérebro de Kira Yamato e ele preparava-se para tentar descobrir se sua teoria estava certa,

quando uma segunda voz, notoriamente feminina, pronunciou-se na cela vizinha.

- E você acha que é especialista no que as mulheres gostam. Certas partes do corpo feminino você não encontraria, nem

se eu desse um mapa para você – disse com jovial ironia.

- É mas, quando eu as descobri, você queria que eu marcasse território todo santo dia – burlou-se a primeira voz.

- Eu sei que a sua memória é fraca – respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Essa foi golpe baixo – queixou-se o homem.

- Mwu-san? Murrue-san? – perguntou Kira, como se duvidasse de seus ouvidos.

- Ora, ora. Se não é nosso padrinho de casamento. Aquele que nunca aparece e é Lacus-san pra cá, Lacus-san pra lá –

ironizou o falcão de Edinmion.

- Não ligue para ele Kira-kun, somos nós mesmos. Pelo jeito, você também foi capturado?

- Sim, acredito que tenha alguma coisa a ver com o que nós sabemos sobre os boatos.

- E essa mocinha a seu lado, imagino que não é a senhorita Clyne, estou certo? – pergunta jovialmente Mwu.

- Eu sou Lunamaria Hawke. – se apresentou a garota – Há quanto tempo vocês foram seqüestrados?

- Acordamos aqui ontem a noite, mas estávamos amordaçados e presos de costas. Depois de um gás estranho, acordamos

há meia hora mais ou menos, mas como a conversa de vocês estava alegre eu esperei Murrue acordar para intervirmos.

- Calculamos que fomos seqüestrados há pelo menos 4 dias. Murrue-san, pode verificar se seus braços possuem marcas de

agulhas? – perguntou Yamato.

- Sim. O mesmo aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou Murrue Ramius, capitã da Archangel.

- Exatamente. Um dos objetivos deles é o nosso sangue ou deve estar no nosso sangue. Mas o que temos em comum em

nosso sangue?

* * *

_Acho que até segunda eu consigo postar mais um capítulo... aguarde e confie, como diria Didi Mocó!_

_Nos lemos, _

_Fan Surfer_


	9. O Encontro! Parte 1

**O Encontro**

O dia de ontem ontem fora exaustivo para o tenente, mas a perspectiva de uma nova pista, mesmo que incidental, o fez

perder o sono logo de manhã. Eram 8 horas da manhã e ele estava à todo vapor, colocando seus talentos à prova em

uma das oficinas de informática do C.I.R.O. Após deixar Stwart na porta do Spartan's, fez uma ligação para Youlan. Não

sabia se haviam feito adaptação ao horário de Orb e não lhe importou ouvir seu amigo reclamar durante 10 minutos o

sonho perdido, no qual ele pilotava um Móbile Suit cercado de garotas. Assim como também não lhe importou lembrar à

seu amigo que o cockpit da arma não cabe mais que uma pessoa.

A situação da Equilibrium continuava inalterada, embora o comandante enviasse alguns informes para Z.A.F.T., nada de

concreto acontecia. Por isso, precisava de Youlan: ele precisava ficar sozinho na telemetria, o que aconteceria pela escala

de trabalho em mais seis horas. Enquanto isso, dedicava-se a construir um aoarelho e, se não era possível a finalização

deste, antes que saísse para comprar as peças, queria adiantá-lo o máximo possível. Neste momento, um dos monitores

recebe uma ligação da portaria.

- Senhor Asuka? – perguntou o instrutor.

- Só Shinn está bom – respondeu o jovem.

- Certo... Shinn, uma garota está a sua procura na recepção.

- Obrigado. Vou ver o que ela quer comigo

Enquanto atravessava o complexo, Shinn decidiu que precisaria de uma boa desculpa para Kyla. Simplesmente saíra

andando feliz e ainda por cima não se dignou a escutá-la; se bem que não adiantaria nada, ele estava convencido que se

quisesse saber do submundo, deveria voltar ao Spartan's. O bar provavelmente não estava envolvido, mas serviria de

ponto de encontro para marginais. Que lugar melhor que um bar barra pesada para se esconder? Se todo mundo ali é

durão, seria como se nadasse entre os tubarões sem fazer parte da cadeia alimentar deles. Para a surpresa dele, não era

Stwart que estava ali, mas uma completa desconhecida. Decidiu atrasar seu passo para analisar a garota: decididamente

era bela em suas formas: ela parecia ter olhos expressivos, nariz suave, lábios finos, emoldurados por um cabelo

castanho, elegantemente despenteado. Vestia uma calça caqui, com vários bolsos e jaqueta no mesmo molde, levando

uma bolsa grande, retangular com vários compartimentos. Em nenhum momento, deixara de ser elegante e jovial, mas

seus olhos pareciam vívidos à medida que o jovem se aproximava.

- Shinn Asuka? – perguntou inocentemente a garota.

- Sim, em que posso ajudá-la? – rebateu no mesmo tom. Pese sua aparente tranqüilidade, ele estava nervoso por nunca

ter visto essa garota na frente e ela não só saber onde está, como também seu nome. Será que a missão fora

comprometida?

- Meu nome é Miriália Haw e sou jornalista independente. Uma amiga em comum passou seu contato para que

pudéssemos conversar sobre a experiência do jovem refugiado, quais seus sonhos e esperanças.

A mente de Shinn trabalhava com uma velocidade espantosa, enquanto ia recebendo as informações. Ela era jornalista,

será que essa historia de matéria seria um pretexto para poder se aproximar? Ou isso teria sido uma estratégia de Kyla

para que ele se abrisse e a matéria era verdadeira? Nesse momento, lembrou-se de algo que passou desapercebido em

sua primeira investigação; seu nome.

- Por favor senhorita Haw, pode me dar alguns minutos para guardar alguns equipamentos, segundo as normas do

C.I.R.O.?

- Claro. Podemos conversar em um café próximo daqui e depois combinamos um dia para as fotos e filmagens –

respondeu a moça.

O caminho até o café foi recheado por uma conversa casual, do tipo "quais são seus planos para o futuro?" ou "como foi

sua adaptação entre Orb e PLANT?". Ao chegarem ao lugar, escolheram uma mesa que, ainda que ficasse na calçada,

estava estrategicamente fora de alcance das outras mesas, para ser iniciada a conversa.

- Bom , imagino que já tenha montado um pequeno mosaico sobre minha aparição, não é Shinn Asuka? – contestou a

jovem repórter.

- Realmente, senhorita Haw. Ou prefere Miri? – perguntou em tom sarcástico.

- Senhorita Haw está bem. Não se deve ser muito intimo com alguém que já tentou matá-la.

- Pelo visto você estava a bordo da Archangel então? – continuou como quem não quer nada, Shinn.

- Sim. Deixe-me fazer uma pergunta: qual a sensação de se tirar a vida de alguém? – perguntou acidamente, a garota.

- É quase como salvar a vida de alguém, mas sem o peso e com muito mais tapinhas nas costas. – respondeu

sinceramente – mas sou um soldado e é isso o que faço. Defendo os interesses da nação que sirvo.

- Nação essa que quase colocou o mundo sob seu domínio.

- E que está em mãos da sua amiga, atualmente.

- Porque diz que é minha amiga? – pergunta Haw.

- Porque ela também fez parte da "grande família feliz a bordo da Archangel" que eu cansei de ouvir de Zalla e Yamato. Já

lhe disse: sou um soldado e não um fazendeiro. Recebo ordens e as cumpro.

- Mesmo quando essa ordem te diz para matar um amigo seu.

- Naquele momento, sim. Mesmo que isso significasse matar Zalla. E o fato de servirmos junto, não faz de nós

necessariamente amigos.

- Por receber essas ordens, você tentou matar Kira? – estocou Haw.

- Errado. Quem tenta não põe seu total esforço para um objetivo. Eu me empenhei em acabar com Freedom. Por essas

coisas do destino, Yamato é tão cabeça dura quanto eu e não sabe a hora de permanecer morto.

- De modo que hoje terminou servindo sob ordens do homem que quase matou. Qual é a sensação disso? – continuou o

ataque.

- Se espera uma emoção de mim, esqueça; sou um soldado. O povo de PLANT confiou sua vontade e seu coração à

presidente Clyne. E ela confia em Yamato. Se essa é a decisão dela, como servidor do povo que ela governa, não tenho

muito que fazer a não ser respaldá-la.

- Então, no resumo de tudo, você está aqui porque segue sob ordens de Lacus?... Nesse caso, seja bem-vindo à facção

Clyne. – sorriu verdadeiramente a moça, fazendo com que o jovem tenente perdesse o fio da discussão.

- Isso tudo foi um teste?

- Eu não poderia confiar em alguém que nunca vi na vida. Desse modo, resolvi descobrir se você era tão confiável quanto

Meyrin disse.

- Ela me acha confiável? Que surpresa! Do modo em que ela me tratou da última vez que nos vimos, dava pra pensar o

contrário.

- Não leve aquilo em consideração. Ela estava nervosa e não sabia se você estava realmente comprometido em resgatar

Kira e Luna.

- Certo. E o que conseguiu apurar com suas fontes, senhorita Haw? – perguntou em tom pícaro, o jovem tenente.

- Realmente, há algo de errado com as organizações de apoio aos refugiados. Em sua maioria, elas parecem ser

entidades sérias e comprometidas com os refugiados, mas cada vez mais gangues de refugiados estão se transformando

nessas ongs, aproveitando da sombra de estabilidade de Orb para achacar seus comerciantes. Disso, boa parte das

pessoas ignoram, mas uma das principais "gangues institucionalidas" é justamente a...

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Mão Invisível?

- Correto, Asuka. Comenta-se que algum de seus fundadores, agora refugiados, foram servidores de órgãos militares da

antiga que caíram em desgraça. Seu atual líder, Mellon Phistopollis, tem seus boatos circulando como um antigo aliado

naval da Blue Cosmos, mas nada foi provado.

- Quando Dullindal revelou a identidade e os planos do Blue Cosmos, a população da terra fez justiça pelas próprias mãos

e matou a maioria deles. Os que sobreviveram eram do círculos menores e não tinham acesso à maiora das decisões. –

relembrou o jovem.

- Exatamente, Shinn. Por isso Phisto está livre. Há mais uma coisa a respeito dele: durante alguns meses, ele esteve aqui

em Orb, trabalhando na Inntech.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... onde trabalhou com Shinno Asuka em um projeto.

- Você sabia disso? – perguntou Miriália.

- Phisto me disse isso ontem. Ele quer que me junte à sua organização, seja lá o que significa e Kyla Stwart conseguiu-me

tempo... ou estragou meu disfarce. Quem sabe quando ela vai aparecer de novo.

- Essa desgraçada ainda existe? – irritou-se a jornalista.

- Pelo visto, vocês têm algumas diferenças de opinião – burlou Asuka.

- Pode se dizer que sim. Ela é uma pedra em meu sapato desde que a conheci.

- O que houve entre vocês duas?

- Quando eu voltei para Orb, não tinha ninguém com quem contar. Kira, estava com Lacus e não sabia aonde. Cagalli era

uma governante e não teria como chegar até ela. O resto da equipe da Archangel não tinha contato de ninguém. Mwu

estava morto e Murrue estava com Kira e Lacus. O único que me estendeu uma mão fora Sai, que sempre estivera comigo

e de quem estava em constante contato. Ele me deixou dormir em seu apartamento enquanto refazia minha vida. E sua

amiga, então namorada de Sai, fez de nossa vida um inferno, até chegar na sandice de fazer ele escolher entre nós e

tentar me deixar sem casa. Não demorou para conseguir um apartamento e um emprego com a ajuda dele, mas era tarde

demais para salvar o relacionamento deles. Isso porque ela o traiu com um amigo dele.

- Segundo Yamato, ele também fizera isso. Nada novo, mas cada vez que isso acontece é igualmente doloroso.

- Tanto como enterrar alguém que se ama, não concorda? – perguntou Miriália. Ela havia ouvido a história de Shinn ontem,

da boca de Atthrum e Meyrin, que sabiam das partes que ele não dividira com eles, mas dividira com Luna.

- Sim. Isso não é nada novo pra mim, por isso não é necessário lembrar-me. Conheço essa dor de perto. Mas acho que

ainda existe algo entre aqueles dois.

- Pode ser, mas não estamos aqui para discutir a vida amorosa dos outros. Quais são seus planos, agora?

- Aceitar o convite de Phisto. Acho que tem algo de podre lá e tenho certeza que terei algumas pistas.

A conversa neste momento, estava fluindo satisfatoriamente, mesmo com seu começo ácido. Contudo, uma pessoa

passara por aquela rua e vendo uma cena familiar, resolvera descer do carro e saudar uma velha amiga. Shinn que estava

de costas para a rua, não percebera a parada da limusine, nem a aproximação da jovem loira.

- Miriália, há quanto tempo? – cumprimentou a garota – Por onde tem andado?

- Cagalli, é bom ver você novamente – disse a castanha, levantando-se e indo abraçar a Representante de Orb. Nem é

preciso dizer que a última pessoa que Shinn queria ver em sua estada na ilha era a irmã de Kira Yamato. Por isso,

enquanto as duas trocavam amenidades, olhou em volta e procurou uma rota de fuga, em vão. Um arrepio percorreu sua

espinha quando esta lhe dirigira a palavra.

- Desculpe-me interromper vo... **Shinn?!** O quê você está fazendo aqui?!

- Isso é um café, certo? Pode somar dois mais dois e perceber o que estou fazendo – responde o homem, tomando um

gole de um espumante capuccino.

**- Você entendeu o quê quis dizer, Shinn. O que você faz em Orb?**

- Isso não é de sua conta, Attha.

Nesse momento uma pequena multidão juntava-se para ver o acontecimento, afinal, não é todo dia que a representante

máxima do país, por mais normalidade que gostasse de ostentar, parava em um café para cumprimentar uma amiga e

quais as possibilidades de um homem em seu juízo perfeito contestar uma mulher de tamanha importância daquele jeito,

quase com desprezo por sua figura.

O alvoroço não passou despercebido pelo segurança, que pegou Shinn pela camisa ao ver como ele se referia à sua

chefe. Enquanto o jovem refugiado não se fez de rogado.

- Attha, acho melhor chamar de volta seu cão de guarda, antes que ele tenha uma pata quebrada.

Enquanto os homens se mediam na troca de olhares, a loira resolvera dar um fim nisso tudo. Sabia que não conseguiria

arrancar a verdade dele e não adiantaria torturá-lo como seu chefe de segurança gostaria de fazer. Colocando uma mão

sobre o ombro do segurança, disse:

- Por favor, Yasutora-san solte-o. Pode não parecer, mas Shinn é uma boa pessoa.

Contrariado, o segurança largou a gola da camisa do jovem refugiado que aproveitou o fato para pegar uma torrada e

sinalizar como se desse um biscoito a um cão.

- Isso, bom garoto. Bom garoto. Como vocês devem ter muito a por em dia, vou cuidar da minha vida. Senhorita Haw,

mantemos contato? Tenho interesse em ver o desdobramento dessa sua história. – disse, tomando um ultimo gole de

café e saindo em direção ao centro de Onogoro.

As duas jovens o observavam sumir por uma rua próxima e, após alguns minutos de silencio, Cagalli disse à sua amiga,

enquanto a dirigia para limusine:

- Miri, pode me contar o quê ele faz aqui?

- Segundo pude apurar, ele veio tratar de um espólio dos pais deles.Parece que sua presença era demandada aqui e eu

gostaria de usá-lo como fonte em uma matéria que estou fazendo, sobre o governo de Lacus-san.

- Miriália Haw. Excelente fotógrafa, exímia jornalista, insuperável oficial de comunicações da Archangel e péssima

mentirosa. Você é uma repórter e eu sou política: sabemos quando os outros estão mentindo para nós – censurou o loira.

- Não colou, certo? – perguntou a jornalista, como se fosse uma menina, pega pelos pais junto do namorado.

- Nem um pouco.

- Nesse caso não posso falar – respondeu sabiamente a jovem.

Com essa, a representante Attha não esperava. Ela sabia do ódio de Shinn por Onogoro e sempre pensou que a melhor

coisa que Kira poderia fazer era colocá-lo sob seu comando e vigiá-lo, pelo bem de Orb. Nisso, se lembrou de que poderia

haver alguém que poderia saber sobre essa visita. Sorrindo, disse ao motorista:

- Por favor, poderia refazer a rota e ir até a casa do almirante Zalla?

- Sim senhora.

_Boa notícia para quem acompanha esta fic: eu terminei de escrevê-la... se conseguir esqueer de um possível epílogo, rs..._

_Isso significa que eu devo queimar os cartuchos da fic semanalmente agora ( sei que digo isso ao longo dos meses, mas... agora vai... ou quase...)_

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan Surfer  
_


	10. O Encontro! Parte 2

Eram aproximadamente, 8h40 quando a porta da mansão dos Zalla foi aberta por uma espantada empregada. Apesar de não estar na casa há

muito tempo, ela sabia que seus patrões eram importantes ao povo, mas a ponto da governante máxima do país aparecer para tomar café

como se fosse da família?

Meyrin as recebeu na sala, enquanto se preparava para começar o seu dia de trabalho. Embora estivessem bem financeiramente, ela sempre

fez questão de continuar trabalhando, como se formara em telecomunicações em PLANT, conseguirá facilmente uma vaga de executiva em uma

empresa que dava suporte militar para a frota naval de Orb e, apesar de sua relação com o almirante, ela trabalhava duas vezes mais que sua

equipe para provar que merecera o posto.

- Cagalli! Miriália! Que surpresa ter vocês aqui para o café. Espero que não se importem de um café da manhã simples, mas feito com carinho!

- Obrigada, Meyrin. Eu vou aceitar, porque faz muitos dias que eu não sei o que é um café da manhã – responde a loira.

- Eu já tomei, mas acompanharei as duas com um suco de laranja – completa a castanha.

Ao chegarem à cozinha, encontram-se com o dono da casa que as cumprimenta amigavelmente. Um minuto de silêncio é dado enquanto

aquelas 3 pessoas, ligadas por um fio invisível se olham. À parte disto tudo, a repórter só observa, enquanto o silencio é quebrado pela dona

da casa.

- Cagalli, experimente esse bolo. Receita secreta da vovó Hawke.

- Uau! Isso é incrível, Meyrin-chan. você sabe que eu adoro as receitas da vovó Hawke – dizia a política, enquanto se sentava e desfrutava do

bolo.

- Você poderia se deliciar mais das receitas secretas se passasse mais tempo com seus amigos – reclamou sua interlocutora.

- Mas se ela passar tempo demais conosco, Orb não se auto regulamentará sozinha – pondera Atthrum – E você Miri, por onde tem andado?

- Ando fazendo muita coisa da vida, Atthrum. Como sempre, a vida de um repórter não é nada fácil. Muitas injustiças para se registrar.

- Um mês atrás, encontrei Dearkka. Ele me disse que vocês se cruzaram em uma dessas reportagens – comentou despreocupado. Sabia que ela

ainda sentia algo pelo amigo e que o sentimento era mútuo. Só precisavam achar uma brecha nas carreiras e nas teimosias de ambos.

- É... isso foi nostálgico! – sorriu a jovem – Pena que a matéria acabou logo, mas ficamos de jantar juntos quando as agendas derem uma folga.

Deve rolar em um ano ou dois – riu da própria piada, acompanhada pelos demais.

- Ah... Atthrum. Encontrei Shinn agora de manhã em um café. Você sabe o que ele esta fazendo por aqui? – perguntou Cagalli, como quem não

quer nada.

A tensão percorreu a cozinha. Todos sabiam da impetuosidade de Cagalli, que quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, era quase impossível

dissuadi-la. Se ela soubesse da missão de Shinn, ela iria querer ajudar, mas da maneira errada, mobilizaria todo seu pessoal de confiança para

obter informações sobre o paradeiro de Kira e Luna. Isso seria ainda pior pois, como almirante, Atthrum sabia que esses tipos não eram nada

sutis e acabariam por estragar as chances da missão.

- Não – tentou dissimular – Ele não veio junto com o pessoal da Equilibrium?

- Você sabe que não! – olhou acusadoramente, Cagalli – Viu os registros da nave, assim como eu!

- Nesse caso, eu não sei o quê ele está fazendo aqui. – contestou suavemente, sem olhá-la nos diretamente.

- Eu sei que você está mentindo. A pergunta é porque, meu almirante mentiria para mim?

- Talvez porque não tenha a ver com você? – disse Zalla, comprando o desafio.

- Se acontece em Orb, tem a ver comigo. Especialmente se um homem que disse que se Orb devesse queimar, ele o faria!

**- Cagalli!** – se exaltou Atthrum.

**- Chega!!** – disse Meyrin – Cagalli, você sabe que Shinn disse isso como bravata. E Atthrum, embora Shinn tenha pedido para você guardar

silencio sobre isso, não vale a pena tudo isso. Shinn pediu baixa de Z.A.F.T. e veio fazer a vida dele aqui. Agora podemos terminar o café em

paz?

- Se isso é tudo, porquê não me disseram antes? – perguntou a loira.

- Porque eu sabia que você desconfiaria dele e ele já sofreu demais – ponderou o almirante.

O resto da conversa permaneceu amena, mas evidentemente fria. Após algumas recomendações mútuas, as duas mulheres saíram. Coube à

Meyrin Zalla, acompanhá-las até a porta.

- E lembrem-se: nossa casa também é de vocês. Venham quando quiserem – sentenciou com um sorriso.

- Meyrin... eu ainda não desisti... você sabe – sussurrou a loira, enquanto voltava seu rosto para o lado, evidentemente envergonhada da

confissão.

- Sim, eu sei... e como disse antes... que isso não nos impeça de sermos amigas – contestou a ruiva, com um sorriso. Miriália estava olhando a

situação em choque, sem saber o que dizer.

- Em guarda! – disse Cagalli.

- Em guarda! – respondeu Meyrin.

Ao entrarem na limusine oficial, a repórter não se conteve e perguntou:

- Cagalli-san... o que foi isso agora há pouco?

- É melhor que eu lhe conte do início – suspira Attha.

_Início do flash back_

A noite estava agitada no salão de festas em Orb. Afinal, nem todo dia, um herói de guerra contrai matrimonio. Apesar toda a confusão e

compromissos, a noiva percebe uma movimentação de uma de suas convidadas, buscando exatamente um terraço para descansar de tudo

aquilo e fugir de sua própria dor.

Se desculpando com a multidão, a noiva se aproxima em silêncio de sua convidada, mas o suficiente para perceber seus soluços. Sem dizer

nada, ela envolve fraternalmente seu ombro em um abraço silencioso. Esta se vê presa em uma desagradável situação e tenta escapar,

dizendo o óbvio.

- Snif...Meyrin... foi uma..snif.. linda cerimônia...snif – completou, fungando entre lágrimas.

- Sim, é verdade Cagalli, mas algo me diz que essas lágrimas não são só de alegria, estou certa?

- Você veio até aqui para tripudiar de mim? Faz uma idéia do quanto é duro para mim estar aqui? – disse, encarando a noiva. Esta somente

sorriu, concordando.

- Realmente não deve ter sido fácil, mas independente de Atthrum, eu gostaria de pensar que está aqui porque também é minha amiga.

- Você não entende, não é mesmo? Eu estava me segurando na cadeira para não roubá-lo do altar e você vem me dizendo que somos amigas?

Como você pode querer ser amiga de alguém assim? – enfrentou a loira.

- Você não o fez, não é? – suspira a ruiva – Entenda isso, Cagalli: se meu casamento dar certo ou não, não será uma decisão minha, mas de

Atthrum e eu. Da mesma forma que, se meu casamento afundasse porque a soberana de Orb roubou o noivo no altar, seria uma decisão de nós

3. Não se culpe por querer ser amada pelo homem que ama; eu só desejo mostrá-la que nem tudo é preto e branco... a vida sempre está mais

para o cinza – sorriu a senhora Zalla.

- Meyrin, isso... – começou Attha, mas foi interrompida pela amiga.

- Ele ainda gosta de você. Não sei como ele gosta ou o quanto gosta, mas ele não lhe é indiferente – suspirou, como se estivesse dizendo um

segredo macabro – No entanto, eu porei tudo de mim para que ele esqueça de você, como mulher e eu aconselho você a fazer o contrário. Não

sejamos inimigas por gostar do mesmo homem. O resto, será decidido por Atthrum Zalla. E o futuro será decidido por nossas atitudes.

**- Você não pode estar me pedindo isso! Quer realmente que eu seja uma usurpadora de maridos?** – gritou Attha, chamando um pouco de

atenção para o terraço. Após dissimularem um pouco, e tornarem-se novamente anônimos, ou o quão anônima a noiva pode ser, a ruiva

respondeu.

- Eu apenas quero lhe dizer que você deve lutar para ser feliz. Se sua felicidade ainda não chegou, deve lutar com mais afinco, para poder

saboreá-la quando chegar. Não é isso que fizemos na guerra? Não foi isso que queríamos durante sua ausência de Orb? Não foi por isso que

Atthrum recebeu o Infinite Justice, Kira voltou com o Strike Freedom, eu desertei de Z.A.F.T. e seu pai lhe deixou o Akatsuki? Para que

pudéssemos ter a oportunidade de sermos felizes? Eu sou feliz por esse momento, mas jamais poderia negar a possibilidade dessa felicidade,

para alguém que eu gosto e respeito tanto...

Meyrin Zalla não pôde terminar seu discurso pois estava sendo fortemente abraçada por uma emocionada Cagalli Yula Attha, que compreendeu

o tamanho do presente que recebera da amiga. Enquanto esta se desfazia das lágrimas, ela chamou o garçon, que veio com duas taças de

champanhe.

_- An gardé_ – disse Meyrin Zalla.

_- An gardé_ – disse Cagalli Yula Attha – Agora vamos voltar para a festa, senão dirão que eu monopolizo a noiva! – disse sorrindo..

_fim do flash back_

- Uau! Cagalli, isto é incrível. Quem imaginaria que ela faria algo assim?

- Sim, Meyrin é muito especial. Eu demorei para aceitar este presente, mas agora que o aceitei, vou lutar pelo que eu acredito. Para poder ser

feliz – completou em um sorriso.

- E o quê fará em relação a Shinn – retomou Miriália, preocupada que a reação de Cagalli colocasse a missão em risco.

- A única coisa que posso fazer no momento. Yasutora-san, contate seus agentes e digam para comparecerem no C.I.R.O. e deterem Shinn

Asuka. Duvido que ele irá cooperar, mas tentem não o machucar demais

- Sim, Cagalli-sama – respondeu o guarda-costas.

- Cagalli, isso é mesmo necessário? – retomou a castanha.

- Meyrin disse isso e bate com a informação que você me deu, mas nunca soube que eu e Shinn tivemos uma conversa, depois do casamento

dela com Atthrum

_Início do Flash back_

Na madrugada seguinte ao casamento de Atthrum e Meyrin, Cagalli não conseguia dormir e fora andar um pouco pelo parque próximo de sua

casa. Dispensou os guardas, pois ainda nem amanhecera e não havia sinais de perigo. O parque era seguro e iluminado, projetado para que

pessoas que quisessem ficar sozinha ou praticar esportes tivessem cada um, um pedaço do parque à sua disposição.

Ela estava se aproximando de um banco, próximo ao lago, quando notou um homem sentado, portando um elegante smoking que não

combinava com seu cabelo, evidentemente rebelde e que, aparentemente era fruto de uma tentativa frustrada de penteado e uma noite de

festa. O homem segurava em sua mão direita, uma lata de cerveja, contrastando com a elegância do traje formal. Cagalli se surpreendeu,

observando fixamente o desconhecido e corou ao pensar que aquele era um excelente espécime de homem. Alguém que podia comparecer em

uma reunião formal com um traje que lhe cairia bem, mas que não esquecia suas origens simples, tomando uma cerveja e pensando na vida. A

jovem levou um susto ao ouvir a lata ser aberta, já que ele a segurava por vários minutos sem qualquer menção de abri-la.

- Aos amigos ausentes. – sussurrou, enquanto tomava um gole da bebida – Capitã Gladys... Rey... Mayu... mãe... pai... Stellar – enumerava suas

perdas, enquanto tomava um gole de cerveja para cada um deles. Foi só nesse momento que Cagalli começou a reconhecer o homem. Lógico,

não era nada anormal que ele estivesse ali, até porque a casa de Meyrin e Atthrum, onde estava hospedado era alguns quarteirões mais longe

que a sua, mas nada muito distante. E ele também fora criado em Onogoro. Sem perceber, sussurrou o nome dele para se certificar se era

verdade.

- Shinn? – ao proferir essas palavras, a loira percebeu que saíram mais alto do que esperava, atraindo a atenção do jovem.

- Quem está?... – perguntou surpreso, olhando para trás – Ah... é você. O que quer, Attha? – contestou, ausente.

- Shinn... eu não queria espiar você, mas não conseguia dormir e vim para dar uma volta... pelo visto, assim como você. –respondeu a garota,

rapidamente.

O jovem a olhou, percebendo as olheiras inchadas, marca da insônia dos últimos dias e o fato que ela levava um malha esportiva, de maneira

indistinta. Como se ela tivesse se vestido às pressas.

- Entendo... vai ficar de pé aí?

- Está me convidando a sentar, Shinn?

- O parque é de Orb e você é governante daqui. Faça o que achar melhor.

Aceitando o "convite", ela se sentou e iniciou uma conversa.

- Quando você volta para PLANT?

- Amanhã.

- Pensei que você ficaria mais alguns dias, para...

- Para o quê? – interrompeu o jovem piloto.

- Sei lá... afinal, você cresceu aqui. Deve ter alguma coisa que você queria rever, alguns de seus amigos, por exemplo.

- Eu só vim aqui por Meyrin. Eu disse que viria à seu casamento e que o faria por ela e Luna. Mas não poderia andar por aí como um turista feliz,

depois do que aconteceu com meus pais – disse, com melancolia.

- Shinn, eu... também perdi meu pai naquela batalha. Eu entendo um pouco o que você sentiu e sente.

- Seu pai... como aconteceu? – perguntou, levemente curioso.

- Ele decidiu que iria queimar junto com Onogoro, para que as mortes de pessoas como seus pais não fossem em vão.

- Me desculpe, mas não é a mesma coisa. Seu pai, como governante decidiu assim. Os meus lutaram desesperadamente por escapar. Não dá

pra comparar essas coisas.

O sol começou a despontar no horizonte, como se mostrasse para Cagalli aquela conversa como sendo um limiar entre um sonho e a realidade.

Ela estava tendo uma conversação tranqüila com um homem que prometera que destruiria Orb e que quase a matou, mas que também deu

tudo de si para salvar o planeta e salvou milhares de inocentes, mesmo quando fazê-lo não era o que esperavam dele. Ele, que sempre lhe

destilou veneno em sua voz, agora contrastava essa raiva com uma capa de indiferença. Mesmo sem parecer uma mudança promissora, já era

uma mudança e, onde há vida, há esperança;

- Entendo que pense assim, mas não pode negar que eu sofri a morte dele como você sofreu a de sua família. E isso fez com que eu quisesse

proteger pessoas como vocês.

- Coisa que você acabou não conseguindo, na segunda guerra. Mas, de certa forma, eu tenho tanta culpa nisso como você. Eu também não

pude evitar isso.

- Mas salvou muita gente.

- E matei muita gente. Minhas mãos estão manchadas de sangue – disse o jovem, olhando para as mãos. Eles ficaram alguns minutos em

silêncio, observando como o sol anunciava um novo dia, novas possibilidades e esperanças. Nisso, o jovem se levantou e se encaminhou para a

saída do parque, antes procurando uma lixeira e colocando a lata para reciclar. A jovem governante resolveu segui-lo e aproveitar uma escolta

de volta para a Mansão Attha, sua residência oficial. Quando chegou no portão de sua casa, retomou sua voz:

- Shinn, eu sei que você ainda sente muito a morte de sua família, mas se algum dia estiver disposto a esquecer e tentar ser feliz, eu gostaria

de ser sua amiga e que considerasse Orb uma opção para se viver.

- Attha, entenda uma coisa: Eu jamais porei os pés em Orb novamente. E não se engane sobre mim. Se Dullindal estivesse aqui novamente, eu

o mataria pelo sofrimento que causou às pessoas. Se Uzummi Attha estivesse aqui, eu o mataria pelo sofrimento que me causou. Eu sou um

cão de guerra e isso é culpa de Dullindal, mas parte disso é culpa de seu pai, que falhou em proteger inocentes.

Cagalli olhou por um momento, o homem dar-lhe as costas e caminhar como se não tivessem conversado há poucos minutos. Ele não fora hostil,

somente sincero. Não queria sua amizade e isso a entristecia, mesmo que não entendesse o porquê. Mas, como governante estava contente

que aquele canhão desgovernado que eram os sentimentos do jovem piloto de Móbile Suit estavam saindo definitivamente de Orb.

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Ele jamais voltaria para cá, para recomeçar a vida. Um ano atrás, ele não conseguira passar 3 dias aqui. Vocês estão encobrindo ele, você não

me conta o que há, Meyrin e Atthrum também não contarão a verdade. Não me resta outra oportunidade de descobrir o quê está acontecendo.

* * *

_Danizinha,_

_Minha fiel escudeira nessa história... passei um pouco do dia mas aqui está!_

_Agradeço de coração suas reviews que sempre me incentivam para continuar._

_Em sua homenagem o próximo capítulo estará nas bancas (rss) no próximo fim de semana!!_

_Nos Lemos, _

_Fan Surfer  
_


	11. A entrevista!

Shinn Asuka estava em uma sala de interrogatório há pelo menos 3 horas. Sob uma lâmpada extremamente forte, parecia que ia derreter, mas

incrivelmente mantinha a calma. Nada muito parecido quando naquela manhã, um pouco antes do meio dia, 4 agentes do serviço de segurança

de Orb estiveram à sua procura para pedir-lhe explicações, enquanto estava no C.I.R.O. e o levaram algemado, sob olhar vexatório de outras

pessoas ali presentes.

Nenhum copo d'água lhe fora servido desde então e essa lâmpada sempre ligada. Seus captores, no entanto não esperavam que ele, como

coordinator, tivesse uma resistência maior ao clima; isso, aliado ao treinamento de Z.A.F.T. o fazia agüentar mais algumas horas daquele

suplício, antes de afetar-lhe.

Apesar da representante Attha ter proibido terminantemente qualquer tipo de tortura física, o gênio explosivo do tenente Asuka culminou por

exasperar os agentes que, mais de uma vez, descarregaram a tensão acumulada na cara do rapaz. Os agentes entravam por turnos de 20

minutos, cada um com um tipo de abordagem diferente, mas o prisioneiro resistia a todas elas. Levou mais uma hora para que a governante de

Orb se aproveitasse da folga de sua agenda ministerial e baixasse para ver como andava o interrogatório. Enquanto andava pelos corredores,

viu alguns dos agentes conversando:

- O garoto é durão. Não falou nada desde que chegou, a não ser para ofender a gente.

- Isso não é o nosso estilo. Se pudéssemos usar alguns aparelhos com ele, já teríamos a história toda – respondeu o outro, com desdém.

**- Eu pensei ter sido clara, quando disse que não queria que o torturassem!** – vociferou a loira.

- Cagalli-sama! – os dois agentes bateram continência, assustados.

**- Então o que tem a dizer?** – inquiriu a jovem.

- O homem conhecido por Shinn Asuka não colaborou com as investigações. Ele passou a ofender e tentar agredir alguns agentes que se viram

no direito de se defender – um dos agentes falou, enquanto a jovem mulher entrava na sala adjacente à sala onde estava Shinn Asuka.

- E seguramente, terei alguma mostra dessas tentativas de agressão? – continuou a representante – Não vejo nenhum agente nesta sala com

um sequer ferimento. Em contrapartida – olhou pela janela, onde via o coordinator algemado e levemente surrado – vejo um homem algemado

sozinho e que não oferece perigo para ninguém. Ele foi algemado quando, Yasutora-san? – perguntou para seu guarda-costas.

- Assim que foi preso – respondeu o homem, assumindo papel marcial entre seus subordinados.

**- Entendo, nesse caso ele nunca ofereceu perigo de agressão, correto?** – enfureceu-se a dona do poder oficial de Orb. Ela não gostava de ver

suas ordens saindo ao controle. Isso a lembrava do quanto falhou em evitar que Orb estalasse novamente em chamas, na última guerra. E o

fato dos Seran estarem envolvidos nisso, não era de auxilio nenhum para ela.

- Cagalli-san, estes homens estão sob minha responsabilidade e tratarei de castigá-los no momento apropriado. Agora, devemos nos

concentrar em obter informações deste homem.

- Eu vou entrar. Ele não dirá nada para mim, provavelmente não dirá nada para nenhum de nós. Mas devo, pelo menos um pedido de desculpas

a ele. – disse, abrindo a porta da sala.

Shinn olhou para a porta, mas não podia ter certeza de quem entrava, devido ao reflexo da lâmpada. Estas foram apagadas, deixando apenas

uma luz normal do aposento, cegando-o com a diferença de luminosidade. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram à essa nova claridade, viu a loira

que encontrara naquele mesmo dia.

- Attha... sua hospitalidade deixa a desejar – disse, encarando-a.

- Sinto muito por isso, Shinn. Não aprovei o comportamento de meus homens e eles serão castigados, eu lhe asseguro.

- No entanto... eles não agiriam sem ordens suas, ou melhor, como souberam que eu estava no C.I.R.O.?

- Meyrin me disse que você tinha pedido baixa de Z.A.F.T. e tinha vindo viver aqui. Por que? – perguntou Attha.

- Já lhe disse que não é da sua conta. Pensei ter sido bem claro nessa questão.

- Há algo que me diz para não acreditar que você veio para essa ilha, um ano após termos aquela conversa, tão mudado assim e disposto a

refazer sua vida aqui.

- E havia algo me dizendo também que a sua oferta de amizade era tão genuína quanto o afagar de uma cobra!

- Isso não é verdade! Minha oferta de amizade ainda está de pé!

- Depois de como vi você tratar seus amigos? Não, obrigado! – respondeu no mesmo tom, o coordinator.

Enquanto isso, dois homens se encontravam no saguão de uma casa colonial, usada para ser a sede de uma instituição de ajuda aos novos

refugiados.

- E então, o que pode me dizer sobre Shinn Asuka? – perguntou Phistopollis.

- Ele é encrenca da grossa. Para um refugiado que está a poucos dias, ele arrumou um bocado de problemas.

- Explique-se.

- Nem 24 horas depois de chegar, ele já está no hospital Norte, sendo atendido. Na noite do segundo dia de estada, arrumou uma briga no

Spartan´s, onde mandou um cara para o hospital com o braço quebrado sem nem suar. O garoto estava hoje de manhã conversando com uma

jornalista. Não deu pra ouvir a conversa, mas parece que ele já tentou matá-la antes, mas agora seria de utilidade em uma matéria. Nisso, uma

limusine parou e desceu ninguém menos que a Representante Attha em pessoa. Cumprimentou a repórter que estava com ele e quando o viu,

começaram a discutir como dois inimigos mortais. Um dos gorilas da segurança dela tentou intervir, mas o garoto não afinou e sustentou a

parada. Depois disso, a turma do "deixa disso" entrou e ele saiu fora. Uma hora mais tarde, um monte de agentes de segurança veio buscá-lo

para um interrogatório. Isso foi há 5 horas. Ele passou boa parte do tempo livre antes de virem prendê-lo, trabalhando em um aparelho

eletrônico. Pelo visto, ele manja daquilo, pois estava usando coisas que eu ainda não cheguei lá, com a maior facilidade.

- Aqui está seu dinheiro – disse o líder da Mão invisível – você foi novamente útil para a causa.

- Sabe que eu não ligo para a causa. Enquanto tiver dinheiro, terá as informações – retorquiu Judas Traveller, informante da organização no

C.I.R.O.

Alguns minutos depois de sair, Pichard entra por uma porta lateral na sala. Olha para o nada que é a parede daquele lugar e diz:

- O que você acha, Phisto?

- Ele tem o potencial que nossa organização precisa.

- Mas pode também ser um agente duplo.

- E ele trabalharia para Attha? Você o viu no bar ontem. Ninguém em sã consciência confiaria em um moleque daquele.

- Ele passou muito tempo em PLANT. Poderia ser de Z.A.F.T. – rebateu Pichard.

- Mas também poderia ser mais um homem como nós, que perdeu tudo o que tinha e que teve que sobreviver. Se esse for o caso, acho que os

ganhos superam as perdas. Mesmo que não goste da presença de Attha, ele a conhece e isso pode nos ser útil. Devemos trazê-lo para a

organização. Se demonstrar qualquer fraqueza...

- Então os peixes terão um novo almoço – completou Pichard.

Eram quase 11 da noite, quando Shinn Asuka chega à recepção do C.I.R.O. novamente escoltado por agentes de segurança. Estes deram a

ordem de, reunirem todos os refugiados em uma sala e desculparem-se oficialmente com Shinn, dizendo que tudo havia sido um estranho caso

de identidade trocada. Nem é necessário dizer que alguns mais exaltados pegaram pedras para atirarem nos agentes quando as marcas no

rosto do jovem se fizeram presentes. Enquanto alguns enfermeiros atendiam o jovem, os agentes eram escorraçados do local. Judas olhava

tudo com extremo interesse, já pensando no novo maço de notas que viria junto da informação.

O jovem não conseguira descansar antes do início da madrugada, sem antes de receber uma ligação de Youlan, mas estava cansado demais

para contestar.

- Shinn, onde você estava? Tentei ligar para você o dia todo.

- Youlan... estou muito cansado... não consigo pensar direito... falo com você amanhã – queixou-se.

- Shinn... você parece moído.

- Você não tem idéia, Youlan... você não tem idéia.

* * *

_Pois é Danizinha..._

_Aos 45 minutos do segundo tempo, eu cumpro minha promessa._

_Não se preocupe, eu vou publicar essa fic até o fim, e depois dessa tenho mais duas Fics do Universo Gundam para publicar: uma Oneshoot e uma em poucos capítulos . espero contar com você e com os outros leitores até o fim._

_Thierry Harry:_

_Eu também adoro você! espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos._

_Nos lemos,_

_Fan Surfer_


	12. O telefones e alianças!

O corpo não respondia bem aos estímulos externos. Uma onda de inconsciência parecia desejar mantê-lo em um torpor infinito, mas em seu

cérebro a coisa era completamente diferente. Ele buscava respostas claras. Um a um, dezenas de vozes vão chegando e ele acorda em um

laboratório. Seus ouvidos começam a funcionar, captando uma conversa que o interessa:

- Eles são muito perigosos. Nós iremos completar a última carga e depois eliminaremos esses malditos da face da terra – comenta um cientista.

- Ainda não entendo como foi tão fácil capturá-los. Estamos falando do legendário piloto do Freedom. Será que eles sabiam do plano e estão se

usando de iscas? – diz o segundo homem.

- Deixe de estupidez. Toda defesa é tão forte quanto seu ponto mais fraco e o plano foi desenvolvido em segredo tão absoluto que as outras

partes só tiveram conhecimento há dois meses. Não há possibilidade do plano ter falhas.

- Não sei... eu estudei para ajudar pessoas, não para destruí-las.

- Largue a mão de ser bundão. Você considerou esses malditos coordinators iguais a nós, naturals sua vida toda e o que ganhou: sua família e

amigos massacrados por algum monstro de Z.A.F.T. Francamente, você me dá nojo às vezes, por ser tão fraco. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de

sermos fracos de agora em diante. O futuro da humanidade pode depender de nós.

Mwu la Flaga resolveu continuar a fingir que estava inconsciente, mas a conversa parou aí. Sentiu uma picada e, quando olhou

dissimuladamente, viu o homem que estava tirando seu sangue preparar uma embalagem de envio. O cientista, sentindo-se observado, olhou

para ele, que fingiu inconsciência e de tanto fingir, acabou adormecendo.

Quando acordou, estava novamente em sua cela, ao lado de sua bela esposa, que ainda estava sob efeito do anestésico. Foi aí que sussurrou

para a cela do lado.

- Kira-kun, você está aí? – perguntou.

- Ele continua inconsciente. Qual a senha? – perguntou Lunamaria, do outro lado da parede.

- Phantom Pain – respondeu o homem. Depois que decidiram não esperar resgate, cada dia combinavam uma senha para saber se o outro que

estava na cela ao lado, continuava a ser quem alegava ser. Sem conhecer muito bem o casal, a tenente Hawke deixou o reconhecimento por

parte de seu capitão. E este não tinha dúvida da identidade dos prisioneiros da cela ao lado.

- Luna-san, devemos nos preparar para fugir. Ouvi alguns homens comentando hoje sobre nosso destino já ser certo. Pelo que parece eles

temem nossas habilidades. Por isso estão tirando nossas amostras de sangue.

- Então o plano deles é fazer de nosso sangue uma arma? – juntou-se à conversa, languidamente, Yamato – Mwu-san, mais alguma coisa?

- Esses homens são movidos por rancores passados. Pelo que parece, muitos deles perderam suas famílias e amigos por alguma conseqüência

da guerra.

- Saber que nosso tempo está se acabando não é novidade. O problema é saber como vamos escapar – contestou Luna.

- Não tem jeito... temos que esperar uma abertura – diz Murrue, obtendo a aprovação dos outros. Ela ouvira com atenção as revelações de seu

esposo, enquanto pensava racionalmente se havia alguma quebra de segurança. Infelizmente seus guardas conseguiam manter a estrutura de

segurança.

Enquanto isso, Shinn e Atthrum chegavam à um terreno próximo à uma floresta. Shinn portava um aparelho localizador, que andava

trabalhando nele nos últimos dois dias. Embora estivessem agindo juntos, andavam separadamente para evitar serem seguidos. Shinn seguia

com seu aparelho pelo lado nordeste da trilha, enquanto Atthrum ia pelo leste. Nesse ritmo podiam se manter na mesma direção, sem que

estivessem em contato constante. Dentro da floresta resolveram se juntar, depois de uma hora de despiste e a segurança de não estarem mais

sendo observados.

- O que aconteceu com seu rosto? – interessou-se Zalla.

- Sua ex-namorada resolveu me interrogar. Sabe por que ela fez isso?

- Ela esta desconfiada da sua estada aqui. Ela foi nos procurar ontem de manhã. Meyrin disse que você havia dado baixa em Z.A.F.T. Depois

disso, achamos que ela tinha acreditado.

- Minha cara é a prova do quanto ela acreditou. Eu tomei porrada de 7 agentes de segurança dela, se revezando. Nem acredito que ela me

deixou sair assim. Nada como confiar no novo governo de Orb – comentou acidamente.

- Shinn, você não deve julgar todas as pessoas por uma única atitude. Tenho certeza que Cagali irá punir esses agentes. Acredito que ela não

sabia o que eles faziam.

- Mesmo assim, que tipo de governante é incapaz de enxergar o que se passa em seu país?

- Isso não é privilegio de Cagalli. Quando você precisa maximizar sua visão para ver por muitos, os detalhes acabam por escapar.

- E se esses detalhes como diz, não escapassem, certamente não estaríamos aqui agora.

- Esta insinuando que isso é culpa de Cagalli?

- Estou apenas dizendo que isso é resultado da guerra e da dificuldade em recomeçar que os sobreviventes encontraram.

- Não sabemos se e os culpados são realmente refugiados, Shinn – pontuou Atthrum.

- Se são ou não, não nos importa. O importante é que esses fatos estão sendo escondidos pela situação de miserabilidade da massa de

refugiados que chega em Orb. Eu pude entrar facilmente em Orb e, se não tivesse procurado por vocês, jamais saberiam que estive aqui.

- Aqui não é o lugar para discutirmos política interna de Orb. Preste mais atenção ao que procura e fale menos – sentenciou por fim.

Contrariado, Shinn continuou com um minucioso trabalho em busca de algo, com um aparelho que construíra com os materiais do Centro de

Apoio. Após uma caminhada de 10 minutos em silencio, o tentente fez um gesto de mão significando que percebera algo.

- Encontrou o que procurava? – perguntou o almirante.

- Sim, é uma boa notícia em uma hora péssima. Deve estar à oeste, 200 metros.

Foram andando na direção proposta e não tardaram muito em achar alguns objetos pessoais. Alguns relógios, óculos, anéis e aparelhos

celulares. Mais precisamente um desses aparelhos era um velho conhecido de Shinn. O aparelho celular de sua irmã, Mayu.

- Isto estava com Luna? - perguntou Zalla.

- Sim, eu deixei com ela quando estava a caminho da prisão, em PLANT. Tinha esperança de que ela ainda estivesse com ele.

- E de que adiantaria? Não sabemos onde estariam, especialmente se a idéia de Sai fosse verdade?

- Este aparelho é um celular comum, mas eu troquei sua bateria de litium por um composto de minério de Deutério. Essa bateria se alimenta

com o mesmo tipo de energia de um Móbile Suit. E como é possível encontrar um Móbile Suit sem sua transmissão de rádio? – disse o tenente,

com ar professoral.

- Através da assinatura de energia! Excelente idéia, Shinn! Mas agora não ajuda muito, já que não está com ela.

- Segundo a equipe de telemetria da Equilibrium, a assinatura do Deutério pode ser lida através de rocha sólida ou mesmo água, como quando

lidei com Abbys na última guerra. Então meu plano é me infiltrar na Mão Invisível e se eles tiverem algo a ver com o desaparecimento de Luna,

saberemos onde é esse esconderijo, através desse sensor que você carregará. Se isso não der certo, investigarei os mares com um tanque de

respiração, começando por essa localização.

- Você acha que eles estão nessa região? – perguntou, Atthrum.

- Aqui ou na outra ponta da cidade. Mas seria premeditação demais escolher um lugar como esse para plantar pistas falsas. Seria mais simples

se livrarem dos objetos à caminho do lugar onde vão. Olhe o padrão de dispersão dos objetos.

Realmente, mesmo encontrando vários objetos, estes ainda estavam espalhados de maneira caótica pelo ambiente. Após alguns minutos

recolhendo o material, eles perceberam que alguns dos objetos não lhe eram familiares.

- Notou que tem mais alguns objetos pessoais? Sabe o que significa? – considerou o almirante.

- Há mais pessoas seqüestradas. Olhe essas alianças por exemplo. Tem algo escrito nelas, o impossível é possível....

- Deixe-me vê-las – tomou assustado Atthrum – **Diabos!** – esbravejou – Temos mais pessoas que salvar, Shinn. Outros delegados foram

seqüestrados.

- Quem são? – perguntou o tenente de Z.A.F.T.

- Murrue Ramius e Mwu la Flaga. Meus padrinhos de casamento.

- Aquele casal de meia-idade?

- Que são dois ases de guerra. Mwu era conhecido por seu talento em Móbile Armors e Murrue é a capitã da Archangel.

- Isso não me cheira nada bem. Será que essa conferencia é uma cilada ou estão se aproveitando dos boatos que percorreram a terra e PLANT?

- Isso lá faz diferença agora, Shinn?

- Faz toda a diferença. Com isso, podemos saber se a vida das pessoas já seqüestradas estão em risco imediato ou não. E se o alvo é a

informação ou os próprios seqüestrados. Ao todo, Atthrum, quantos delegados virão?

- Cinco. Dois por Z.A.F.T., dois por Orb e um pela Aliança. Agora sabemos que faltam dois chegarem à ilha.

- Serão esses, os alvos ou os alvos já estão todos capturados?

- Se eles elegeram como alvo, aqueles que lutaram na guerra contra a Aliança, porque não fui seqüestrado?

- Porque seu status de almirante o deixa intocável. Qualquer pessoa deixaria sua guarda exposta seqüestrando um almirante das forças de

defesa de um país. Talvez eles esperarão até o dia em que você caia em desgraça para fazê-lo – sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Muito engraçado, Shin. To morrendo de rir – retalha o amigo com o olhar – Então os outros delegados podem estar em perigo. Ou o alvo deles

eram esses.

- De qualquer modo, vou para a sede da Mão Invisível. Nos vemos.

- Shinn, você não pode entrar lá sem cobertura – censurou o almirante.

- Se eles andarem na linha, não precisarei de cobertura. Se você ligar esse aparelho ao radar com esse cabo, poderá ler o local onde estou por

satélite. Até mais.

Ao ir para o quartel general, o Almirante Zalla estava consternado pela situação. Não podia dar apoio a seu amigo se colocasse a vida de sua

cunhada em risco. Tampouco tinha tempo para recorrer ao monitor para ver como estava Shinn. Precisava de alguém de confiança para

monitorar o equipamento, mas que fosse discreto o suficiente. Mas estava atarefado demais para pensar em uma pessoa.

Nesse momento nota que está próximo ao alojamento do Corpo de Boas vindas de Orb, que era uma parceria entre o exército de Orb e a

sociedade civil. Quando se aproximou, viu um grupo de jovens conversando.

- Ah, qual é, Kyla? Vai dizer que você conheceu o Almirante Zalla através de um refugiado? – dizia um rapaz.

- E que o seu ex-namorado serviu na ponte da Archangel já é demais – uma moça continuou a troça.

- Não! O pior é dizer que ela chamou o almirante de Atthrum com se fossem amigos de anos.

**- Calem-se!** – gritou Stwart – Se vocês não acreditam, não posso fazer nada. Belos amigos eu tenho.

- Ora, Kyla. Por quê não chama o Atthrum aqui para esclarecer esse mal entendido. – continuou um outro.

- Hahahahahhaha – todos riram do último comentário.

Atthrum, que olhava para a cena com um sorriso nos lábios, resolvera dar o ar da graça.

- Quem de vocês está usando meu primeiro nome?! – disse, como se estivesse furioso – Vou fazê-lo limpar todo o piso com sua escova de

dente filho.

- Almirante no recinto! – gritou um sargento e todos tomaram fila e prestaram continências.

- À vontade! – vociferou o homem – quem de vocês estavam se referindo à minha pessoa pelo meu nome de batismo.

- Eu, Senhor – se apresentou um jovem soldado.

- Qual o seu nome, filho? – contestou o almirante, quase deixando-se levar pela brincadeira.

- Himura, Senhor! – disse o jovem, tremendo levemente.

- Nesse caso, senhor Himura, você e seus jovens amigos limparão o piso dos alojamentos com sua escova de dentes. Eu disse dos

alojamentos!! Todos eles.

- Senhor, sim senhor – respondeu o jovem.

- Estou procurando a soldado Stwart. – continou com o tom severo.

- Soldado Kyla Stwart se apresentando, senhor. – disse a jovem, com roupas civis e um sorriso que mal dava para esconder.

- Você está de serviço, agora soldado?

- Não senhor

- Então como eu disse que podia me chamar? – perguntou

- Atthrum-san – respondeu a jovem.

- De acordo. Preciso ter uma conversa com você, sobre nossos amigos em comum.

- Entendo senhor. Posso pedir um favor especial.

- As forças armadas não são lugares para favores especiais, soldado. Mas fiquei curioso: o que quer?

- Poderia perdoar minha tropa dessa vez? – sorriu um de seus sorrisos _"sou um anjo de candura e nunca lhe pedi nada, só essa vez, por favoooor"._

- Sargento? – assumiu seu olhar marcial de volta.

- Sim, senhor!

- A pena está suspensa. Em troca todos pagarão 80 flexões.

- Vamos para a cafeteria, Atthrum. Eu pago.

Ao saírem dali, começaram a ouvir o sargento contando. "um....dois....três....". ambos não se detiveram e caíram na gargalhada.

- Credo Atthrum-san. Que mau. 80 flexões? - dizia entre risos, Kyla.

- É melhor que limpar todos os alojamentos com as escovas. Quando estava na academia, meu instrutor nos fez limpar um corredor com as

escovas. Depois disso, a única vez que saí da linha, foi quando me juntei à Archangel – disse gostosamente.

- E que entrada triunfal!

- Não foi necessário. Eu estava ouvindo tudo quando cheguei. E pelo visto, você contou a versão curta da história. Que lhe sirva de lição para

não querer contar vantagem. Um guerreiro sábio é humilde, pois na humildade, aprende a não subestimar seu oponente.

- Eu entendo agora, mas isso não é importante. Por que você estava ali no Corpo de Boas-Vindas?

- Eu preciso que você faça um favor por mim. Essa é uma missão fora do protocolo e pode ajudar, não só a mim, mas também à Orb, entende?

- O que é tão importante e secreto que você escolhe confiar à uma pessoa que conheceu há tão pouco tempo? – pergunta a garota, deixando

seu lado psicóloga falar mais alto.

- Você só precisa ligar esse aparelho em um posto de radar e sobrepor sua localização ao mapa de Onogoro. Você terá que procurar anomalias.

Quando encontrar uma dessas, me avise. Isso pode me dar uma localização que é necessária.

- Mas com todo o respeito, senhor, ainda não disse o porquê de sua escolha? – continuou Stwart.

- Você não diz que sua missão é melhorar a vida dos refugiados? Se meu agente estiver certo, poderemos fazer algo pelos refugiados.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo postado... ainda faltam alguns, mas a história entra em seu ponto alto._

_Se o destino (com trocadilho, por favor) for bom comigo, solto outro capitulo antes de segunda de manhã!_

_Nos lemos, _

_Fan Surfer_

_Now with Lasers_


	13. A Mão Invisível!

A sede da Mão Invisível ficava em uma casa estilo colonial, junto da região nobre ao sul de Onogoro. Se não era como a parte onde os

signatários viviam, estava acima da média, em relação aos outros pontos da cidade.

Shinn se pegou pensando que, se eles parassem de investir em decoração, poderiam ajudar pelo menos, umas 10 famílias. Ele resolveu dar

uma volta pelo quarteirão e estudar o movimento, antes de entrar. Nesse momento, sua missão passaria do ponto de retorno. Se ele estivesse

certo, iria para a boca do leão em instantes. Se estivesse errado, condenaria uma organização de auxilio à pessoas que, como ele perderam

tudo na vida injustamente. Não podia se dar ao luxo de errar. Respirou fundo e entrou na sede da Ong.

- Bom dia, nós somos a Mão Invisível. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou uma simpática recepcionista.

- Bom dia, eu estou procurando o senhor Phistopollis – disse, levemente impressionado com a estrutura.

- E quem devo anunciar? – perguntou musicalmente a recepcionista.

- Shinn Asuka.

- Um momento.

Shinn olhava para tudo em volta de si, mas acabava com seu olhar recaindo sobre o decote generoso da jovem ao telefone. Um minuto depois

de apartar sua vista pela terceira vez, ouviu uma voz:

- Shinn, que surpresa em vê-lo! Não esperava que me procurasse tão cedo. – disse o homem, saindo de um corredor em direção à recepção.

Vamos à minha sala.

- Na verdade, senhor Phistopollis, eu teria vindo antes se não tivesse tido alguns contratempos.

- Como sua injusta prisão pelos nazistas do Estado, suponho. Não se preocupe, temos várias pessoas nas instituições que nos procuram para

ajudar amigos, parentes e mesmo estranhos no que consideram injustiças perpetradas pelo Estado – agregou, vendo como Shinn o olhava

espantado.

- Deve ser um mundo muito pequeno, mesmo. Afinal, órgãos governamentais têm seus limites e avisam as Ong´s quando a ajuda dela é mais

adequada, correto?

- Sim. Sente-se e diga o que o traz aqui?

- Estou aqui para falar de sua proposta – disse o jovem, com o olhar decidido – Do que exatamente você estava falando?

- Veja bem, Shinn. Existe dois tipos de pessoas: aquelas que protegem seus entes e tudo o que aprecia com a mão aberta ou com o punho

fechado. Você pode escolher o seu caminho conosco. Necessitamos de todos os tipos de pessoas que desejam ajudar as outras.

- Está errado, Mel – diz o tenente, aproveitando seus reflexos, pegando uma mosca e a aprisionando em seu punho – Esse é um punho

fechado. Ele serve para atacar, mas também para proteger. – abrindo sua mão, libera a mosca – Já a mão aberta é amistosa, mas..

Shinn aproveita a distancia e parte para dar um tapa de mão aberta em Phistopollis, detendo-se a centímetros do rosto de seu anfitrião.

- Entendi seu ponto de vista, Shinn e confesso que tenho orgulho que pense assim. Mas isso não resolve a questão. Há dois anos, trabalho com

refugiados e vi muita coisa ruim. Para dar uma vida melhor para as pessoas, muitas vezes tivemos que caminhar por ruas tortuosas e escuras. A

pergunta é: se visa o bem maior, você tem coragem de trilhar esse caminho?

- Para proteger outras pessoas do que sofri! Para poupar pessoas da dor de perder todos aqueles que amavam! Eu irei até o inferno e trarei o

diabo de joelhos se necessário for. – disse Shinn.

- Nesse caso pode ser que a hora de vermos se o que diz é verdade, Shinn. Encontre-me amanhã a noite para o seu teste de iniciação.

- Isso aqui é uma seita? – disse sorrindo

- Nada tão elaborado. Vejo você amanhã, meu jovem. – respondeu amenamente o diretor da organização.

Enquanto isso, Cagalli Yula Attha estava despachando em seu gabinete, enquanto pensava em algo que estava completamente fora de sua

agenda. A visita de Shnn Asuka. Por um lado ela estava apreensiva em vê-lo, especialmente tão cedo, de volta à Orb. Soubera por Kira que

Lunamaria obrigara-o a comparecer ao casamento. Enquanto Luna veio para a despedida de solteira da irmã, o impetuoso coordenator

aparecera um dia antes do casamento, ficou hospedado na casa do noivo e partiu um dia depois deles terem saído em lua-de-mel. Nessa

manhã se encontrara com ele por acaso e ele disse que não pretendia por os pés em Orb por muito tempo. E uma coisa ela poderia dizer de

Shinn: ele era esquentado, mas costumava ser fiel às suas promessas.

- Se ele considerou sua opinião à respeito de nós e resolvesse refazer a vida aqui, ele seria uma boa aquisição às forças de defesa da nação,

isto é, se a surra que os agentes deram nele não tivesse um efeito contrário nele. Afastá-lo ainda mais dos ideais de Orb. E o mundo lá fora não

é exatamente simpático à ex-pilotos de Z.A.F.T; o que novamente significava que ele tentaria viver aqui ou em PLANT. Ele fora um soldado

treinado na academia de Z.A.F.T. e conviveu por muito tempo, com a equipe da Equilibrium e Kira. Vimos seu poder de motivação das tropas,

enquanto estivemos na Minerva. Ele é um jogador muito poderoso e seu poder pode se voltar contra nós – falou baixinho, a loira.

Depois de assinar mais um tratado de ajuda internacional, a garota resolveu tomar uma atitude. Pegou seu comunicador e falou para sua

secretária:

- Mandy, poderia fazer uma vídeo conferencia com o capitão da Nave Equilibrium, de Z.A.F.T. que está em nosso porto?

- Um momento, Cagalli-sama. – apressou-se a secretária. Após um minuto – Sinto muito, Cagalli-sama, mas fui informada que a Equilibrium está

mantendo silencio de rádio há alguns dias. Ninguém na base viu qualquer membro da tripulação também.

- Tudo bem. Nesse caso, pode me conectar com o gabinete da presidente Clyne?

- Imediatamente, Cagalli-sama.

Um minuto mais e a imagem de sua amiga e cunhada aparecia no monitor. Misteriosamente ela parecia drenada, como se algo muito ruim

estivesse acontecendo com ela.

- Olá Cagalli-chan. É bom vê-la novamente.

- Olá Lacus-chan. Pelo visto deveria tirar um dia ou dois de folga. Você parece muito cansada – disse com tom de preocupação.

- Você entende muito bem da pressão de ter uma nação para comandar. Pelo menos meu mandato vencerá em 2 anos.

- Eu não contaria muito com isso. Já parou para pensar que as pessoas podem te re-eleger?

- Confesso que nunca pensei nisso. Sempre achei que quando meu cargo expirasse, eu estaria livre para poder me casar com... Kira – disse a

garota de cabelos rosas. O modo decaído de se referir ao seu irmão, não passou despercebido para Attha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? – perguntou astutamente.

- Não, não... não aconteceu nada... – apesar do sorriso, seus olhos não enganaram sua amiga de longa data. Ambas se conheciam intimamente

e muitas vezes, choraram no ombro da outra. De tanto se apoiarem, podiam perceber quando a outra faltava com a verdade.

- Não pode me enganar, Lacus. Alguma coisa aconteceu entre vocês, eu conheço bem este rosto, o que me lembra do outro motivo da ligação.

O quê há com Shinn Asuka?

- Ara, ara. Quem é Shinn Asuka? – perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando. Estou falando do homem que pilota o Destiny e serve na nave de seu... – a voz da loira

sumiu, enquanto fazia uma conexão mental entre os fatos. Algo estava estranho entre seu irmão e sua amiga, ela estava preocupada com Kira

(isso era bem obvio) e Shinn havia pedido baixa de .T. para viver em Orb? Tudo muito conveniente. Demais até!

- Cagalli? Você está me ouvindo? – perguntava Clyne, cada vez mais convencida que quem precisava de descanso era outra pessoa.

- Se Kira e os outros não dão sinal de vida e Shinn está na cidade, isso significa que ele não veio com a tripulação. Terá ele feito algo?

- Cagalli-chan... só por que Kira está desaparecido não quer dizer... – começou a dizer Lacus inconscientemente, mas isso só fez com que a

amiga tomasse conclusões precipitadas.

**- Kira está desaparecido?! Vou emitir uma ordem de prisão para Shinn agora mesmo! Ele e seus associados pagarão caro por isso!**

- Por favor, espere Caga... – Lacus tentou dizer, enquanto a ligação era cortada pela Representante – Droga! Eu e minha grande boca!

Ao desligar o intercomunicador, a representante Attha saiu às pressas sem sequer atender a chamada de retorno de Lacus e enquanto seguia

em direção ao gabinete do Serviço de Segurança, quando sua secretária lhe entrega uma pasta endereçada à ela. O conteúdo da pasta: um

arquivo com tudo o que os informantes e os serviços de registros, puderam coletar sobre Shinn Asuka.

Mwu La Flaga era macaco velho..de todos ali, era o que tinha servido por mais tempo no front e sabia que seria ele a dar um jeito para

escaparem. Seu treinamento era da antiga, antes de Móbiles Suits tomarem conta da guerra, onde um homem era versado em diversas

pequenas coisas que faziam a diferença, caso se encontrasse atrás das linhas inimigas. O problema era convencer suas companheiras à

confiarem nele, pois sua fama de bonachão era justa e incentivada por ele.

- Ei, Luna. Você ainda está com suas roupas, não é? Quais são suas medidas?

**- O QUÊ?! **– gritaram seus companheiros, presos em duas celas diferentes.

- Mwu-san, não seria mais apropriado fazer essa pergunta, em uma outra hora? – perguntou Yamato.

- Desgraçado!! – indignou-se Luna – Não acha que eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa dessas?

- Ara, ara, Luna-san. Vamos esperar que isso seja uma das suas teorias sobre cavar um buraco, ou um de nós morrerá mais cedo – disse

Murrue, com um sorriso sádico e uma veia pulsando na testa – Porque não perguntou para mim?

- Por que, amor, eu já sei de suas medidas há anos.

- O que não explica porque não recebo um presente seu aos mesmos anos? – disse a capitã da Archangel com um punho na frente do rosto.

- Bom, eu tentei mas, sabe como é, minha memória não é das melhores... – tentou defender o indefensável.

Enquanto isso, na cela do lado, os dois prisioneiros esqueceram o pedido estranho por se concentrarem na briga, que podia ser ouvida através

da parede, graças ao buraco. Foi a garota que quebrou o silencio:

- Eles sempre são assim?

- Essa é uma das manias deles. Você nunca sabe quando a briga é real ou quando estão apenas se divertindo – contesta sorrindo, Kira.

- Você não sabe porque é homem. Se fosse mulher, veria que ele está se afundando cada vez mais.

Voltando a atenção para a conversa na outra cela, eles acompanharam com interesse o resultado da briga e, como era de se esperar, terminou

com uma vitoriosa frase de Ramius:

- Espere para sairmos desse buraco e além da surra que eu vou lhe dar, ainda dormirá no sofá por um mês.

- Guarde essa lição, Kira-kun: um casamento é baseado na verdade, porque se você conta uma mentira e ela percebe, a greve de sexo é dura!

– queixou-se o homem – Agora, se vocês não se importam, será que podia ter minha pergunta respondida?

- Murrue-san, poderia...

O som de um tapa pôde ser ouvido na cela ao lado. Em seguida, um gemido masculino ecoou na cela.

- Ei! Isso dói. Porque fez isso? – perguntou o Falcão de Edinmion.

- Desconfio que era isso o que Luna-san me pediria – respondeu naturalmente Murrue – além do mais, você anda muito curioso. Como se

sentiria se eu perguntasse sobre o dote de Kira?

**- EI!! **– gritaram os dois homens.

- Estamos empatados agora – disse a senhora La Flaga, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Aquele tipo de aproximação não dera resultado. Tudo o que ele queria era o bojo do sutiã das mulheres para tentar destrancar a porta da cela

que era de ferro. Como conseqüência, seria necessário um reforço para que esta não quebrasse e ele esperava que os quatros bojos

agüentassem o serviço; além do mais, ele lembrava-se do vestido dela na festa de casamento de Atthrum e Meyrin sendo aquela uma boa

oportunidade de ganhar uma aposta com Dearka. Ele teria que confiar no colega e acreditar que perdera a aposta agora.

* * *

_Sei que prometi para a o começo da semana passada, mas estava com uma preguiça da preula de vir ao PC. como forma de me desculpar com _

_quem acompanha esta história, postarei o próximo capítulo 26 de novembro, de madrugada._

_Nos lemos,_

_Fan Surfer._


	14. A entrevista forçada!

A sala de interrogatório da equipe de segurança ficava em um lugar completamente isolado. Sua principal entrada ficava abaixo da Casa Geral,

a residência oficial do governo de Orb, pois também era usada como um bunker em caso de ataque. Para o uso normal, havia uma entrada

adjacente há alguns quarteirões, da Casa Geral.

Sado Yasutora, Chefe de Segurança e guarda-costas da Representante era um homem calmo e quieto. Não costumava falar muito, mas era

seguro e firme em suas decisões e, por isso, era bem quisto por todos, sempre pregando que a calma era a melhor qualidade de um guarda-

costas, afinal são eles que tinham que ter a cabeça no lugar e sacar seus patrões vivos, preferencialmente ilesos. E caso fosse impossível

deveriam eliminar o atirador sem hesitação.

Já sua designação como chefe do Serviço de Segurança tornava necessária uma atitude diferente, se o perigo envolvesse a nação, tornava-se

enérgico, determinado e prático. Por diversas vezes, entrou sob fogo inimigo para debelar um assalto complicado ou algo do tipo, simplesmente

por estar perto e não ter paciência para esperar a polícia agir. Ele era fiel à Orb, e gozava de total confiança por parte da representante.

Isso explicava o porquê muitas vezes a tratava quase paternalmente, embora não fosse tão mais velho do que ela. Por isso, tentou evitar que

ela estivesse em contato com a suspeita, afinal, ela é uma chefe-de-estado e não precisa passar por isso, mas a sempre ativa e teimosa Cagali

discordava do fato. Portanto, cabia a ele escoltá-la até o setor de interrogatórios.

- Eu já disse que vou ficar bem, Sado. Eu não sou nenhuma menina – fungou Attha.

- Nessa época, você fugia de casa – respondeu imediatamente.

- O quê esta tentando dizer com isso?

- Que você faz as coisas de seu jeito.

- Ahhhhh – exasperou-se – você sempre tem uma resposta para tudo?

- Não... mas sei o que você diria se eu tentasse impedir você de fazer o que quer.

- Olhe só você falando assim, faz parecer que eu sou uma garota mimada que só faz o que quer!

- ...

- Mas a verdade é que com tantas responsabilidades administrativas, eu preciso de um tempo para poder ver o lado humano, senão não tem

sentido a promessa que fiz de proteger Orb.

- ...

- E se a suspeita tiver realmente participação no caso, ela será severamente punida, assim como Shinn. Não importando o meu passado ou a

relação dele com Atthrum.

- Sim.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso, sabia? – disse a garota, meio irritada, meio risonha. Ele sempre a fazia sentir-se como se voltasse à sua

adolescência, se justificando perante um adulto. Ela nunca percebia o quanto detestava essa atitude, nem o quanto sentia falta dela.

- Sim, eu sei.

Chegando à sala 7, Yasutora gentilmente colocou-se à frente da Representante. Isso era necessário para que ela se acalmasse e tomasse foco,

deixando assim, a Cagalli sorridente, mulher simples que gosta do contato com a realidade de seus súditos e voltando à implacável figura que

ela representa para aqueles que infringem a lei em Orb, como gostava de dizer.

- Vamos! – disse enérgica. Em seguida entraram.

A sala media praticamente uns 9 metros quadrados em um quadrado perfeito. No centro da sala havia uma mesa com três cadeiras ao todo. Em

uma das paredes havia um vidro espelhado que fazia com que as pessoas que estivessem dentro dela vissem apenas o ambiente à sua volta,

mas para aqueles que estivessem na sala adjacente teria uma tela para a outra sala tornando-a um palco perfeito para a atuação dos

interrogadores. Por esse motivo, era chamada de 'a caixa', porque depois que um perito saia dela, era só embrulhar o suspeito para presente e

entregá-lo em uma prisão para esperar a sentença.

Em uma das cadeiras da sala, Kyla Stwart tentava se manter calma. Embora tenha sobrevivido à custas de pequenos crimes, não precisou

passar por uma experiência dessa enquanto esteve presa, já que foi pega em flagrante, descarregando mercadoria roubada, à qual Sai tinha

identificado como de sua propriedade. Agora ela estava regenerada e como disse ao médico ainda esta semana, ela trabalha agora em favor de

Orb, mas não tinha a menor idéia do porquê estava nessa situação. Ela não fora presa ou algemada, o que era um bom sinal, ainda assim, fora

pega fora de suas funções como psicóloga do Corpo, atuando como oficial de radar. Isso poderia atrapalhar sua situação, pois não tinha a

menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas se a insígnia dos homens que a prenderam era verdadeira, ela tinha se metido em uma grande

enrascada, mesmo que não soubesse como havia se metido.

A porta se abriu e a princesa de Orb fez valer sua presença. Agora sim, minha situação foi de mal à pior, pensou Stwart. Definitivamente aquela

semana não sairia da sua cabeça jamais. Quem diria que uma simples psicóloga que atua com refugiados iria conhecer, na mesma semana, um

herói de guerra e almirante do país e, agora, como surpresa maior, ela estava cara-a-cara com a maior mandatária do país. Nisso, se lembrou

que esta não era uma visita de cortesia. Kyla decidiu esperar pelo primeiro movimento. Mesmo assim, levantou-se e cumprimentou-a

militarmente.

- À vontade – disse Cagalli – Sente-se.

- Seu nome é Kyla Stwart, correto? – perguntou o acompanhante da princesa, revelando uma voz profunda e harmoniosa, quase musical –

Número 4445728 de inscrição nas Forças Militares de Orb. Atuação como Psicóloga a serviço do Corpo de Boas-Vindas e Recepção aos

refugiados de Orb. Antigamente, vivia de golpes à praça até que foi presa e, graças á um acordo com o queixoso, pegou uma pena sócio-

educativa e como ainda não atingira a maioridade penal, terminou com sua ficha limpa, condicionada à não se envolver com nenhum tipo de

crime. Depois de cumprir a pena, acabou por conseguir uma bolsa de estudos e cursou psicologia, integrando assim o trabalho como voluntária

em diversos centros de reabilitação de vítimas de guerra e seu trabalho no Corpo. Confirma estas informações?

- Sim.

**- Deixe-me conduzir isso, Sado-san. Onde está Kira Yamato?!** – impacientou-se a princesa.

- Quem? – perguntou Kyla.

- Cagalli! – disse o homem – Não aja precipitadamente.

- Desculpe, mas podem me explicar o quê exatamente eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Nós fazemos as perguntas. Qual sua relação com Shinn Asuka? Há quanto tempo se conhecem?

- Conheci Shinn Asuka há uma semana, quando este chegou junto com um comboio de refugiados. Ele foi processado no sistema e aceito,

segundo o procedimento. Em seguida foi encaminhado para a entrevista psicológica com abordagem A-16, para pegar o objeto de estudo com

baixa guarda, como o especificado no protocolo de avaliação psicológica das Forças de Orb.

- Como explica o fato de ter sido confiado a avaliação dele à você?! – disse Attha, elevando o tom.

- Por causa do perfil do indivíduo, o sargento Hisagi acreditou que eu era a pessoa com maior possibilidade de sucesso em fazê-lo se abrir.

- E o que você achou dele? – perguntou Yasutora.

- Um caso difícil, que precisa de supervisão constante para evitar que se meta em encrencas. Ele possuí uma grande raiva e tende a se

auto-destruir, caso não controle a mesma. Parte de sua raiva é para com Orb, mas ainda assim, resolveu tentar a vida aqui como maneira de

honrar seus pais mortos. Fiquei sabendo também, que, mesmo descobrindo que sua casa ainda estava de pé e sendo habitada por uma família

de refugiados, ele cedeu à essas pessoas a posse da casa, apenas retirando alguns pertences pessoais. Acredito que ele seja uma boa

pessoa, um tanto perdida, mas que possui um caráter forte e determinado, além de diversas habilidades. Por caracterizar-se como um perigo

para si mesmo ou outrem, foi inscrito para participar, obrigatoriamente, de oficinas de controle de raiva no C.I.R.O. conforme o protocolo antes

mencionado.

Enquanto ouviam isso, a mente de Cagalli tentava fazer algumas conexões. Ele ainda carregava o celular da irmã. Ainda odiava seu pai,

definitivamente. Mas comparecera ao casamento de Atthrum, e agora com a possibilidade de recuperar boa parte dos bens da família, além de

pedir uma indenização à Orb, ele simplesmente deixava de lado? Se ele voltou para destruir a nação, não importaria a casa? Mesmo assim,

porque procurar os Zalla se isso poderia, facilmente, ligá-lo à qualquer atentado? E mais, como Miriália sabia como encontrá-lo?

Por outro lado, Sado Yasutora estava expectante. Sua conversa fazia com que ela contestasse os fatos que já sabia, esperando que ela caísse

em contradição em algum momento, mas isso não ocorrera. Provavelmente ela teria ensaiado para isso, mas todas as pessoas sempre deixam

escapar algum detalhe. Teria que jogar um pouco mais pesado com ela.

- Fale de sua relação com o Senhor Asuka, nesses primeiros dias.

- No começo ele foi tão frio e resistente como qualquer refugiado. Essas pessoas normalmente perderam tudo o que tinham, e muitas delas

chegam aqui desesperadamente precisando de carinho e conforto. No entanto, há alguns deles que desconfiam de tudo e todos. Shinn se

enquadra nessa última categoria. Ele não só rejeitou qualquer tentativa de contato, como também descobriu a natureza da análise. Ainda assim

me contou o que aconteceu com seus pais. Depois eu o encontrei 24 horas depois, parecia que havia entrado em uma briga. Naturalmente eu o

conduzi para o hospital da zona nordeste e...

- Zona Nordeste? O quê ele fazia ali? Como você o encontrou ali? No seu relatório diz que você mora quase 30 km à leste. – espantou-se Attha.

- Eu estava ali, próximo ao parque renascentista, para fazer exercícios na minha folga e também porque, como dita o protocolo, eu coloquei um

broche sinalizador em Shinn e quando eu vi seu sinal ali perto, resolvi investigar melhor. O que ele fazia lá era desconhecido.

"O mesmo parque onde eu o encontrei", pensa a princesa. Isso significa que ele esteve em contato com Atthrum antes do que ele me contou. A

trama se intrinca mais e mais.

- Assim que ele foi liberado, ingressou no C.I.R.O. onde recebo relatórios diários de suas atividades no centro. Esses relatórios indicam que ele

possui habilidades técnicas como mecânico e técnico em eletrônica, além de uma habilidade esportiva excelente. O problema, no entanto, era

sua inabilidade social mas, no dia seguinte, passou a receber visita. Uma delas foi a de uma jovem e a outra, acredito foi de alguns de seus

agentes de segurança, segundo os informes que tive.

Mais uma vez ela passara sem falhas. Em seu ponto eletrônico, Yasutora recebia a informação que o Scanner corporal não indicava nenhuma

reação. Isso apenas confirmava suas suspeitas iniciais. Contudo, ainda tinha um teste para fazer.

- Como acha que Shinn Asuka passou no sistema como refugiado? – tornou incisivo.

Kyla não sabia como definir essa pergunta, então sorriu um sorriso infantil, do tipo que acompanham as pessoas quando elas pensam "por que

diabos vocês acham que eu deveria saber disso?". Ela sabia que estaria sendo totalmente estúpida pela resposta que daria, mas era isso ou

agüentar aquelas pessoas insinuando que ela sabia algo que nem sabia se realmente sabia.

- Que tal sendo um refugiado? – respondeu Kyla.

**- Como alguém pode ser um refugiado e um Militar de Z.A.F.T.?** – rugiu Cagalli. Se o que ela dizia era verdade, como o sistema não

identificaria? Isso significava que ele teve ajuda. O sistema deveria alertá-los da presença de pessoas-chave da última guerra, entrando em Orb

como civis.

- Shinn é de Z.A.F.T.?! - perguntou Kyla, tremendamente surpresa. Agora o quadro da semana mais bizarra de sua vida estava completo. Mas,

ainda assim, começava a fazer sentido. Ou pelo menos, tanto sentido como algo em sua semana fazia. Mas não dava por certo mais nada, a

única coisa que sabia era que o motivo que a trazia à esse lugar era um refugiado que de refugiado não tinha nada, mas não sabia qual era a

motivação. Se fosse um espião, porque faria tanto esforço para ser detectado? Afinal, ele deixava suas pegadas pelo Spartan´s, pelo hospital e

pelo C.I.R.O. Não fora ele que havia sido preso há alguns dias pela mesma equipe de agentes que a prendeu. Por que eles não o fizeram

confessar, se esse era o caso? – Mais uma semana dessas e minha vida acaba! – completou, suspirando.

**- E você vai dizer que não sabia disso, correto?!** – exigiu Cagalli. Sua paciência estava por um fio. Detestava ficar por fora da coisa.

- Vou, mas pelo visto não vão acreditar nisso. Aliás, me pergunto: por quê eu deveria saber?

- E vai negar essa informação, também?! – gritou a princesa, jogando uma pasta em direção à garota. Ela pegou a pasta a procura da tão

famosa informação que ela nem fazia idéia do que era, mas quando achou-a, descobriu que a semana ainda tinha surpresas para ela. E mesmo

tentando parecer séria, começou a notar que lágrimas desciam por sua face.

- Isso... é uma brincadeira, certo? – sussurrou a jovem – Não... as coisas não acontecem... assim... no... mundo real... Isso não faz sentido...

não faz sentido... **Isso não é verdade!!**

Os dois expectadores se assustaram com a troca da reação da interrogada. Se em um momento ela parecia temerosa e confiante, como

qualquer pessoa que é chamada para depor, no outro ela decaíra completamente em suas atitudes, parecendo confusa e em leve estado de

negação. Após alguns minutos em que ela chorou sozinha, abraçando-se, novamente focou a situação, enxugou as lágrimas e substituiu a voz

alquebrada, por um tom que, embora demonstrasse emoção, não era nada comparado com a de segundos atrás.

- Me desculpem, mas eu não reconheço os dados nesse relatório como verdadeiro. Sei quem sou, sou Kyla Stwart, filha de Ann Stwart e Claude

Stwart. Acreditem em mim ou não, não conhecia Shinn Asuka até uma semana atrás e se realmente senti alguma empatia por ele, foi porque

encontrei algumas semelhanças entre nossas histórias, pois ambos somos órfãos. Aceitem isso ou não, essa é a verdade!

Cagalli saiu de seu lugar e pegou-a pelo colarinho. Contudo, ela não foi adiante por dois motivos: o primeiro foi a mão de seu guarda-costas

que impedia a mão esquerda da Representante de baixar o punho, enquanto a direita sustentava a garota pela camisa. A segunda coisa que a

fez titubear foi o olhar ferido que a garota mostrava. Um olhar que ela carregara na primeira guerra, quando soube que Heliópolis construía em

segredo cinco Móbiles Suits de ponta.

- Desculpe-me. Costumo agir por impulso – tentou esconder seu semblante abaixando a cabeça de maneira que a jovem não visse sua

vergonha. O que foi impossível.

- Digamos que eu acredite em tudo isso – Sado disse, compreensivo – o quê você fazia na sala de radar da base naval de Onogoro?

- Estava em uma função especial, outorgada pelo Almirante Zalla. Não tenho maiores informações sobre isso, além do que ele me disse – disse,

friamente.

- E imagino que ele possa confirmar essa informação? – perguntou a Representante.

- Sim, senhora.

- E ele lhe disse que essa informação era confidencial?

- Não. Disse-me apenas, que precisava de gente de confiança. Isso significa que a confidencialidade está implícita. Mesmo porque eu acho que é

melhor vocês contatarem ele. E explicarem o porquê eu não estou cumprindo a tarefa que me foi designada.

Uma chamada e meia hora de espera onde um café foi servido á Kyla e a entrada do Almirante Zalla traz novo tom de dramaticidade à cena.

- Kyla! - diz o almirante, esquecendo as honrarias militar. Nesse momento, percebendo que ela não esta sozinha na sala, presta continência à

líder da nação - Representante, pode me explicar o que a soldado Stwart está sob um interrogatório?

- Esperávamos que ela nos desse respostas sobre o desaparecimento de Kira Yamato e a natureza da estada de Shinn Asuka. Respostas estas

que podem ser iniciadas por você, Almirante Zalla – respondeu friamente. Sempre que se encontravam profissionalmente, nunca sabiam como

deveriam se por, então ambos terminaram por adotar uma postura profissional e séria.

- Por que acha que Kira Yamato está desaparecido e por que acredita que Shinn tem uma ligação com isso tudo?

- Porque Lacus me disse que Kira estava desaparecido. Não em silencio de radar, não incomunicável, mas desaparecido. E, de repente um

homem que deveria estar preso, no Armory 1 até amanhã, está andando livremente pelas ruas de Onogoro. Coincidência demais não?

- Contudo, pode haver uma outra explicação. E se ele veio até aqui por conta própria?

**- Estamos falando de um homem que salvou você de queimar na reentrada atmosférica, destruiu metade da frota naval de Orb, quase **

**matou Kira, destruiu o Freedom, quase lhe matou e quase me matou. É um jogador muito forte para ficar solto como se não tivesse um **

**lar!!** – vociferou Cagalli

- Shinn fez tudo isso? – sussurrou assustada Kyla.

**- Também falamos do homem que salvou sua vida e a minha, durante a confusão do Armory 1, que ajudou a impedir que os fragmentos de **

**Junius Seven destruíssem a vida na Terra, que salvou milhares de pessoas no caminho à Carpentária, depois de que Orb entregou a **

**Minerva aos Leões, fechando a porta e expondo-os à um ataque massivo da Aliança. Também falamos de um homem que impediu o **

**Destroy na Eurásia e mais 3 na base do Alasca, lembra-se? E, já que é para se lembrar, lembre que ele está servindo fielmente Kira **

**Yamato há mais de um ano, na Equilibrium **- respondeu no mesmo tom, Atthrum.

- Shinn fez isso? – tornou a perguntar Kyla, dessa vez, recebendo um sinal afirmativo de Sado Yasutora.

- Kira foi quem destruiu o Destroy na Eurásia – colocou-se na defensiva, a princesa de Orb.

- Eu não disse que ele destruiu o Destroy da Aliança. Ele fez contato com a _extended_ que pilotava aquele monstro e tentava tirá-la dali, quando

Kira a destruiu. Foi por isso que ele vingou-se do Freedom.

Nessa hora, o sinal do celular de Yasutora soou, ele ouviu com sua calma habitual o relatório, mas as notícias não são boas. Ele se vira para os

interlocutores e diz:

- Acabo de receber um relatório dos agentes que mandei ao C.I.R.O. Eles chegaram a prender o alvo e estavam trazendo ele para cá, mas um

caminhão de lixo bateu neles e enquanto estavam atordoados, um grupo de homens, entrou no carro e levaram Asuka dali.

**- Você está vendo? Aí está a prova!! Os comparsas de Shinn foram resgatá-lo. Isso indica que ele estava envolvido o tempo todo!** – gritou

Cagalli.

- Cagalli, você não entende!! – exasperou Atthrum, mas manteve baixo o tom de sua voz – Shinn não era o seqüestrador. Shinn estava aqui

para descobrir o que aconteceu e resgatar Kira e os outros.

- O que você quer dizer com os outros? – perguntou Kyla. Ela não sabia quem eram aquelas pessoas, mas isso ao menos conseguia fazer com

que sua cabeça doesse menos. Não conseguia entender como as coisas tinham virado tanto, mas uma coisa já notara: que Shinn era uma boa

pessoa.

- Me refiro aos nossos representantes na reunião de depois de amanhã. Desconfiamos que Mwu e Murrue foram seqüestrados, assim como Kira

e Luna. Motivo ao qual trouxe Shinn à essa missão: salvar Luna. Quando chegamos à conclusão de que poderia ser uma organização terrorista

agindo secretamente como Ong de auxílio à refugiados, resolvemos agir infiltrados e, secretamente estávamos investigando, com a ajuda de

alguns amigos.

**- E quando você pensaria em me contar tudo isso? – **gritou a Representante, não só irritada, mas frustrada pela pessoa que amava. Sabia

que não poderia contar com seu coração somente para ela, mas esperava que ainda estivessem juntos nos assuntos relacionados à nação.

- Primeiro: não pensávamos em contar para você. Justamente porque essa era uma missão secreta e, não se ofenda Yasutora-san, mas seus

agentes não são exatamente sutis. Segundo: sabemos que você é tão esquentada quanto o homem que persegue e, que mesmo que

estivéssemos errados quanto ao palpite da Ong, se você tivesse a par de tudo, já teria agido e tomado alguma decisão que, além de alertar os

seqüestradores, teria feito com que a revolta da massa refugiada tornasse em seu governo, uma marca que levaria anos para ser dirimida. O

que queríamos é alguém que se misturasse à malandragem, conhecesse o terreno, estivesse motivado para encontrá-los e que passasse

perfeitamente por uma pessoa que perdeu tudo. Com tudo isso, Shinn era o candidato perfeito.

- Quando você diz, queríamos, você se refere à quem? – perguntou Kyla.

- Me refiro à Lacus Clyne, presidente de PLANT e eu. Nós demos total liberdade de ação para Shinn, porque sabíamos que ele só recorreria à

mim se sentisse que tinha o comando da missão. Por isso, eu coloquei Kyla para ser a oficial sob tutela, pois sabia que ela é tão obstinada e

persistente quanto ele e Shinn não a colocaria em perigo.

- Então você sabe da ligação entre eles? – perguntou Sado.

- Que ligação? Eu só escolhi a melhor! – respondeu Zalla.

O elogio fez efeito na alma da garota, que recuperou parte da energia natural. Interrompendo a discussão, disse:

- Olhem só vocês... Não é hora de perguntar quem fez o quê, mas se temos pessoas para salvar, devemos salvá-las. Depois vocês podem

perder tempo discutindo a culpa. E algo me diz que podemos descobrir onde eles estão se descobrirmos onde está Shinn. Vou fazer umas

ligações, com a sua permissão Almirante.

- Não é necessária tanta coisa, Shinn estava desconfiado de Phisto.

- Maldito Phisto! Como poderemos achá-lo, Senhor?

- Você estava monitorando o radar, certo? Aquele foi um aparelho construído por Shinn para registrar uma assinatura específica, mesmo sob

rocha sólida.

- Espere um pouco, Atthrum. O que podemos fazer para ajudar? – perguntou Cagalli.

- Você não fará nada, Representante. Essa é a função do exército e nós podemos cuidar dela, além do mais você já fez demais. O ataque aos

agentes de segurança indica que possivelmente eles já sabiam não só da ordem de prisão, mas também de para onde o estavam levando –

disse Zalla, tentando não soar irritado com aquela mulher que não sabia como lidar. Foi, contudo, detido por uma enorme mão.

- Sinto interromper seu discurso, mas vou com vocês. Isso pode representar perigo aos cidadãos de Orb, tornando assim, minha missão

também – disse Yasutora, com pinta de quem não ia desistir.

- De acordo. Pode vir.

- Senhorita Stwart, peço-lhe desculpas. Poderia esperar aqui enquanto providencio alguns papeis, sem os quais, não podemos permitir a sua

saída desta instalação?

- Sim senhor – respondeu Kyla.

Enquanto o Almirante e o chefe de segurança saíam em direção ao escritório, ambas as mulheres se encararam por tensos segundos, até que

coube à princesa quebrar o gelo.

- Kyla, poderia me explicar quem ou o que é Phisto?

- Mellon Phistopollos é o presidente de uma Ong de auxílio à refugiados, chamada Mão Invisível. Não sabemos muito dele, mas ouvimos que ele

é respeitado no submundo da cidade como um homem de palavras macias e gestos bruscos. Do tipo de gente que quebra braços em vez de

deixar recados na secretária eletrônica, mas como nunca pudemos provar nada, ele continua a receber seus subsídios livremente.

Ela apertou seus punhos com raiva e impotência, pronta para explodir, mas desistiu. Não havia sentido. Sua voz parecia cansada demais para

fazer alguma coisa.

- Sabe o quanto é desgastante você desistir de todos os seus sonhos adolescentes em prol de uma responsabilidade e um belo dia, essa

responsabilidade te supera? Quanto eu perdi... eu já nem sei, mas enquanto Orb estiver segura, livre e feliz... mas, isso agora... meu próprio

irmão está desaparecido e tudo o que eu fiz para ajudá-lo foi colocar os agentes atrás de um homem que está em um lugar que odeia para

ajudar meu irmão. Eu me sinto tão desprezível!

- Sabe, você se cobra demais. Não sou tão inteligente ou talvez não tenha tantas responsabilidades quanto você, mas uma coisa é certa: cada

um de nós à seu próprio modo, teve que fazer essa escolha sobre sonhos e responsabilidades em algum momento da vida. Você não é especial

por isso, é especial por carregar um país, mas culpada por esquecer de si própria. Seus pais não iriam querer isso. Para ser plenamente feliz,

você deve entender que sua vida como Representante é apenas uma parte sua. Você é uma mulher, irmã, chefe-de-estado, amiga; muitas em

uma. Não pode esperar ser feliz se satisfaz apenas uma parte de você.

E então, Cagalli Yula Attha, princesa e Representante da casa principal da família governante de uma das mais prósperas nações do planeta

entendeu o que faltava para ela ser feliz. Isso aliado às palavras de Meyrin entraram em seu coração, fazendo com que ela despertasse a

adolescente cheia de energia e vontade de mudar o mundo.

Quando os homens chegaram, havia um brilho diferente no olhar da Representante geral Attha. Um brilho que o jovem almirante não via há

anos. O brilho de decisão.

- Atthrum Zalla, eu juro em nome da memória de meu pai, Uzumi Attha, que irei com vocês até a sala de radar para descobrir melhor o que está

se passando nessa nação ou meu nome não é Cagalli Yula Attha!

Sem argumentos válidos, o Almirante olhou para a Representante que dirigia-se à jovem soldado de 2º classe e deu-lhe um surpreendente

abraço. Meio torpe, a garota acabou por regressar o cumprimento.

- Obrigada por abrir meus olhos, Kyla. Agora vamos, que nossos amigos precisam de ajuda.

* * *

_Bueno, Como promessa é dívida... e dívida, a gente empurra com a barriga, mas um dia tem que pagar... aqui está o capítulo da semana... nossa _

_história está chegando na reta final e de agora em diante... eu não vou fazer Spoiller!_

_Capítulo escrito à base de jingles, como "ducha corona" "varig" e guaraná antártica" sim... não tenho nada na cabeça!_

_Nos lemos,_

_Fan Surfer_


	15. O inesperado apoio!

Sua cabeça rodava, juntamente com o torpor por todo seu corpo, eram um claro indicativo, que já tivera dias melhores. Era como se

despertasse de sua primeira bebedeira, com a diferença que desta vez, parecia que esse porre foi durante seu linchamento. Se Shinn

conseguisse pensar coerentemente, a primeira coisa que faria seria xingar o dia em que viu aquele maldito cartaz de alistamento em Z.A.F.T.

Demorou a se incorporar novamente. Sua mente parecia estar em chamas e clamava por uma aspirina. "Nunca mais vou colocar o lixo para fora"

pensou enquanto viu pela janela da viatura o caminhão de lixo crescer para cima do carro. Espere... caminhão de lixo? Viatura? Lembrava de

fatos específicos, mas a dor não deixava-o focar um pensamento coerente.

- Não se levante rápido demais, Shinn. Você teve uma concussão quando meus homens te resgataram.

- Mell... eu não me lembro... o quê...

- Durma um pouco meu jovem, quando acordar se sentirá melhor – disse o grego, injetando algo em suas veias.

Após isso, o tenente de Z.A.F.T. estava cansado demais para notar qualquer coisa.

Não muito longe dali, enquanto Shinn dormia, Luna e os outros acordavam de mais um sono sem sonhos. Novamente foram drogados e

precisavam agir rapidamente, se quisessem ter alguma chance. Segundo seus cálculos, seu desfecho seria dado em alguns dias, no máximo. Se

estavam de olho em mais algum membro da conferencia secreta, eles deveriam chegar entre hoje e amanhã, se não haviam chegado ainda.

- Mwu-san, o quê você acha? – perguntou Kira.

- Estou cada vez gostando menos disso, acho melhor colocar um pouco de dificuldade na boa vida deles.

- Eu concordo – disse Murrue – Não podemos esperar que eles façam o que quiserem conosco.

- Segundo meus cálculos, hoje deve começar a lua minguante. Se conseguirmos escapar da construção, isso pode ser uma ajuda adicional –

completou Lunamaria; isso era algo que as irmãs Hawke sentiram no momento em que pisaram na Terra pela primeira vez: como um ciclo

menstrual poderia ser influenciado por fases da lua, assim como as marés do planeta. Com isso em mente, eles estabeleceriam uma data para a

fuga.

- Hoje à noite? – perguntou Mwu.

- Hoje à noite. – confirmou Luna.

- Hoje à noite – confirmou Kira.

- Vamos juntos – completou Murrue.

Eles viam uma pequena fresta na parede da cela de Mwu e Murrue La Flaga. Quando notaram esse detalhe conseguiram encontrar uma forma

de marcação de tempo como há milênios atrás na história humana. Dia e noite. Um período para viver e um para temer. Para se prepararem

para a fuga, resolveram treinar. Aquecendo e alongando os músculos, praticaram desde a milenar técnica do Tai-Chi-Chwan à algumas das

técnicas aprendidas na academia militar da Aliança e Z.A.F.T. Kira Yamato, a pesar de não freqüentar nenhuma delas, estava acompanhando o

ritmo de Lunamaria com folga. O exercício durou mais de uma hora, entre as diversas técnicas utilizadas. Antes de fugir, tornariam à fazer um

novo aquecimento.

Depois de um tempo, resolveram que deveriam estar preparados para as possibilidades. Eles eram 4 pessoas e havia a possibilidade de não

escaparem todos. Por isso, resolveram dizer algumas de suas pendências pessoais para que, caso não escapassem ou não sobrevivessem,

estas poderiam ser saldadas por aqueles que escaparam.

- Mwu, eu quero que se por um acaso eu não escape, você continue sua vida e procure ser feliz. Tente não galinhar muito – disse sua esposa,

com um leve sorriso – e gostaria que você desse uma olhada em Daniel, filho da Capitã Gladys. Eu prometi isso à ela.

- Murrue, não pode me pedir isso, sério... eu posso viver, mas ser feliz é algo que eu só tenho com você ao meu lado. Você me esperou por dois

longos anos e isso é mais do que eu poderia pedir à você. Eu não vou me despedir de você. Nos escapamos juntos ou morremos juntos. Sem

você não vou viver! Além do mais, de que adiantaria viver solteiro novamente, se você me impede de me divertir – disse, gostosamente.

- Nesse caso, temos um acordo – assentiu feliz.

- Caso, bem... caso alguma coisa aconteça comigo, diga para Lacus que isso não é um fim, mas um novo começo e que estarei com ela enquanto

se lembrar de mim. Diga-lhe para ser feliz. Enquanto eu estive vivo e com Lacus, vendo as crianças crescerem e protegendo-as foi maravilhoso.

- Luna, que compartir esse terno e desesperado momento de intimidade conosco? – graceja o Falcão de Edinmion.

- Não obrigado! - diz ela de maneira decidida enquanto sente as lágrimas descerem em seu rosto – Eu sou uma Hawke. Eu escolho meu destino

e morrerei em uma cama, de velhice, com todos à minha volta e de preferência, com meu marido segurando minha mão e me despedindo de

meus netos.

A tenente se afastou do grupo e sentou-se do outro lado da cela. Deixou suas lágrimas correrem livremente enquanto sussurrava "adeus,

Shinn... meu amor" ela conhecia seu namorado bem demais para saber que se ele recebesse uma notícia dessas, jamais tentaria se abrir à

outra pessoa novamente. Devido à sua notória teimosia, ele diria algo como, "chega.... duas vezes é demais para uma única pessoa". Seu

último ato, se fosse o caso, seria de altruísmo, deixando-o escolher a possibilidade de ser feliz. Com essa determinação no rosto, acabou por

chorar até adormecer. Depois de um tempo, Murrue perguntou para Kira.

- O quê acha, Kira-kun?

- Todos nós temos algum consolo para levar conosco. Vocês estão juntos e felizes. Eu... bem, morei durante quase 3 anos com Lacus e os

garotos em algum momento nos davam uma folga. Já ela não teve tanto tempo fora de Z.A.F.T. com Shinn, isso pode fazer muita diferença. É

uma situação horrível para ela, pega por acidente, apenas por estar comigo quando me seqüestraram. Ela nunca soube de nada disto, mais do

que as ordens de descer à Onogoro.

- Ela merece ser feliz – disse Mwu.

- Todos merecemos, mas não é essa a situação atual. Só espero não ter que levar esse peso para o túmulo. Além de ser seu capitão, também

me considero um amigo e, com certeza o culpado por ela estar aqui.

- Espere um pouco, Kira-kun.... e se a seqüestraram achando que ela fosse Lacus? – perguntou Murrue. Ela lembrava-se melhor de Luna que

seu marido. E considerou que se uma jovem de cabelos rosa escuro andasse com um homem que sempre foi associado à uma mulher de

cabelos rosa-claro, faria sentido levá-la junto à ele. Homens normalmente, não se ateriam à esses detalhes, ainda mais ao cair da noite.

Ao mesmo tempo, um problema era trazido à baila no quartel das Forças Militares de Orb. Tudo estava quase armado para a intervenção

cirúrgica que o Almirante e o Chefe do Serviço de Segurança da Nação levariam a cabo em algumas horas. Os soldados foram escolhidos a dedo

para esta furtiva operação por seu histórico e tudo parecia que ia muito bem, mas eis que surge um pequeno contratempo: o quê diabos havia

acontecido com o sinalizador que Asuka construíra?

Em um primeiro momento, todos concentraram-se em procurar algo com as descrições que Zalla e Stwart haviam dado. Com o tempo correndo e

cada segundo contando, não notaram que um dos guardas trouxe um aparelho, nem o estado do aparelho. Kyla ao notar, praticamente voou

em cima do homem pedindo explicações. Basicamente, um dos agentes de segurança havia dito que um suspeito portava um artefato não

classificado e que este aparelho podia ser possivelmente perigoso, daí um dos homens teve a brilhante idéia de levar ao esquadrão antibombas

para análise. E, no final de duas horas analisando, uma pequena carga de pólvora foi utilizada para neutralizar o artefato. O que nos levava à

seguinte questão: seriam capazes de trazer o aparelho de volta ao funcionamento, conseguir uma indicação segura para agir e salvar as

vítimas?

- E então Atthrum, conseguiu alguma coisa? – perguntou a princesa.

- Nada. A verdade é que nem sei por onde começar – queixou-se o jovem Almirante, que quebrava a cabeça para tentar consertar o aparelho.

- Que diabos, Zalla!! Você construiu o Tori para Kira e uma dúzias de Haros para Lacus! Porque está demorando tanto?

- Porque tanto o Tori quanto os Haros são criações minhas. É mais fácil você criar alguma coisa do zero do que consertar algo do zero.

- Que inferno! – bufou a mandatária da nação. A chama que havia renascido nela era a chama tempestuosa, da garota que preferia sair pelo

mundo descobrindo as coisas por si mesma do que receber relatórios de segunda mão, no conforto do lar.

- Preciso lembrar de quem é a culpa pela quebra do aparelho? – começou a se impacientar, Zalla.

- Parem com isso, vocês dois! O que precisamos agora é focar em um detalhe! – exigiu Kyla, recebendo um ligeiro aceno de cabeça de Sado

Yasutora – Se não podemos usar o aparelho, teremos que fazer um novo. Almirante, você me disse que este aparelho era um localizador. O

quê, exatamente, ele estava programado para localizar?

- Um aparelho celular – disse o jovem militar, enquanto largava as ferramentas e enfocava as informações nos dias anteriores.

- Qual o número? – perguntou Sado.

- Não existe número... essa foi a única coisa que sobrou da família de Shinn... até agora – agregou o jovem.

- Além da importância sentimental qual era a diferença entre esse e os outros celulares? – continuou trabalhando Kyla, com tudo que seu

cérebro podia.

- Como Shinn não tinha mais o carregador, ao entrar em Z.A.F.T. ele trocou a bateria por... Deutérion.... é isso! Shinn trocou a bateria por

Deutérion! – exclamava feliz o oficial

- Então só precisamos de um radar que leia esse minério? – perguntou Cagalli.

- Antes de tudo, o que é Deutérion? – perguntou Kyla.

-Deutérion é um combustível utilizado para os Móbiles Suits. Como ele era um piloto de Móbile Suit, os técnicos devem ter ajudado a armazenar

o material, assim enquanto ele estivesse em Z.A.F.T., ele teria a bateria do aparelho carregado.

- E você pode construir um aparelho que pode rastrear esse combustível? – reiterou Cagalli.

- Esse não é o problema. O problema é que por ser uma quantidade tão pequena de minério, o radar de terra não capta, porque ele não é

configurado para incluir rocha e água como possíveis barreira, assim como Provavelmente Shinn deve tê-lo caracterizado com o único padrão de

onda que conhece: S.I.A.I. de Z.A.F.T.

- Desculpa, mas o quê significa S.I.A.I.?

- S.I.A.I. é a sigla para Sistema de Informação Amigo ou Inimigo. Isso confirma se a aproximação de um Móbile Suit é um aliado ou possível

inimigo.

- Você esteve em Z.A.F.T. na última guerra, Não se lembra disso? – perguntou Sado.

- Não é algo passado aos pilotos normalmente. Shinn só teria acesso a isso com os técnicos.

- Humm... nesse caso, só nos resta ir até a Nave de Z.A.F.T. – ponderou como se fosse óbvio, Yasutora.

- Seja bem-vindo ao mundo dos vivos, Shinn – começou Phistopollis ao perceber o despertar do jovem.

- Mell... acho que um caminhão passou por cima de mim e deixou cair uma tonelada de escombros na minha cabeça. Se não for muito incômodo,

eu gostaria de aspirina. E é melhor deixar o vidro – respondeu Asuka, levantando-se de uma vez e sentindo a inevitável tontura. Após uma

segunda tentativa, conseguiu levantar-se da cama da enfermaria e olhou ao redor. Aquele lugar parecia ser um pouco de tudo: depósito, ala

hospitalar, centro de treinamento e muitas outras funções que o coordinator não conseguia definir naquele momento. Ao lado de seu único

conhecido ali, estava um rapaz loiro, que se apresentou como Stevie Guttemberg.

- Sei que esta pergunta é redundante, mas onde é que eu estou?

- Antes de lhe responder essa pergunta, há outras mais urgentes que você deve responder, Shinn. Por quê você estava sendo preso pelos

agentes de segurança que respondem diretamente ao escritório da Representante Attha?

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia – respondeu, sincero – Na outra vez que fui detido, não chegaram a fazer uma acusação formal. Só queriam saber

o que eu fazia aqui. Isso além de me socar, claro.

- E qual é sua história com a Representante?

- Digamos que se fosse rico e famoso, eu seria um desafeto político mas, como sou pobre, isso me faz só um desafeto.

- Explique! – exigiu Mell.

- Logo no ataque da Aliança em que fiquei Órfão, fui levado para PLANT, inicialmente junto com a tripulação da Kusanagi. Foi ali que nos

conhecemos e convivemos durante um tempo até sermos evacuados por outra nave. Ela vivia me dizendo que havia perdido sua família no

ataque, querendo comparar sua dor com a minha, mas ela tinha um pingente de ouro que era de sua mãe. Antes de ir, eu resolvi roubar esse

pingente, para ela sentir o que é realmente perder tudo o que tem de sua família. Depois que saí do orfanato, passei à usar o pingente para

penhorar e sobreviver, mas jamais o devolvi para ela. E depois de tudo, jamais pensei que iria voltar a vê-la.

- E porque você penhora ao invés de vender o pingente?

- Porque não deixa de ser uma jóia real e, por isso, quando vendê-la será por uma boa grana.

- E você acha que é por isso que ela persegue você?

- Ah, em parte. Parte da coisa reside simplesmente no fato que nos odiamos. Mas não estou em Orb para me tornar amigo dela. Agora, onde eu

estou?

- Você está no nosso refugio. Quando nossos companheiros souberam de sua prisão, eles armaram um resgate e lhe trouxeram para cá. Você

ficará algumas semanas aqui até que a poeira assente em Onogoro.

- Então não estamos em Onogoro?

- Sim e não. Continuamos em Onogoro, mas estamos fora de sua jurisdição, por assim dizer. Não se preocupe, você se acostumará. Agora,

acompanhe Stevie que ele vai te levar ao refeitório e explicará como funcionam as coisas aqui.

Quando os homens saíram, o grego ficou impassível. Por outra porta entrou Said, que ouvira a conversa escondido.

- E então? O que acha? – perguntou Mell.

- Você sabe o que eu acho, mas só está interessado em que nós pensemos como você. Se quer tanto o rapaz aqui, eu lavo minhas mãos –

respondeu irritado.

Enquanto isso, uma discussão feroz se passava do lado de fora da nave Equilibrium de Z.A.F.T. O soldado Spencer tinha ordens de impedir

qualquer pessoa que não fosse autorizada de embarcar na nave. Ele já estava acostumado a ter esta função ao estacionarem em Carpentaria

e em outros locais, durante a última guerra. Eram suas ordens e ele não podia fazer nada quanto à elas; contudo parecia que as pessoas à sua

frente pareciam não entender a questão.

- Esta espaçonave, independente de onde está estacionada, pertence à PLANT e Z.A.F.T. nessa ordem. Terei que pedir** novamente** que não se

aproximem. Caso contrário, tenho permissão para abrir fogo. – completou marcialmente, o homem.

- Você ao menos sabe quem somos? – argumentou Cagalli Yula Attha, em uma tentativa de contornar a situação.

- Isso não me interessa em nada. Minhas ordens são de resguardar essa espaçonave.

- Para seu governo, sou a Representante Oficial do Governo de Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha, acompanhada pelo Almirante de Orb, Atthrum Zalla, filho

de Patrick Zalla, ex-presidente de PLANT. Junto comigo está Sado Yasutora, chefe do serviço de inteligência de Orb. Necessitamos, falar com o

capitão da Equilibrium com extrema urgência.

Definitivamente, ele conhecia por nome a fama de um dos homens e não era segredo para ninguém da relação dessas pessoas com o capitão

da nave e, com a presidente Clyne. Sabia que não importava qual decisão tomasse, sua carreira militar corria sério risco de ir para o esgoto.

Mas, se havia uma coisa que ele odiava realmente, era que algum graúdo tentasse passar por ele com a famosa frase "sabe com quem está

falando?"

- Sinto muito, mas tenho minhas ordens. Se não são dignitários de PLANT, não tem poder maior para revogar a ordem que tenho. Se não

saírem, serei forçado à tomar medidas sérias.

- Soldado, qual o seu nome? – perguntou Kyla – Eu sou a soldado Kyla Stwart, do corpo de refugiados de Orb. Qual o seu nome, Soldado?

- Soldado Claude Spencer – respondeu o sentinela.

- Claude, esse era o nome de meu pai; mas voltando ao assunto, imagino a sua questão: de um lado tem suas ordens, mas sabe também que

a Representante Attha tem ligações com a presidente Clyne. Você tem suas prioridades, mas o assunto que trazemos à tona envolve cidadãos

de PLANT. Nesse caso, a Equilibrium funcionará como instância maior da representatividade de PLANT na terra. Se puder chamar seu capitão

para o limite desta nave, garanto que nós não invadiremos a nave sem a expressa autorização do comandante.

Aceitando esse argumento como válido, o soldado fez a ligação com a Ponte da nave, enquanto Cagalli comentava com os outros:

- Ele não entende a gravidade da situação. Cada segundo desperdiçado pode colocar a vida de Kira e os outros em perigo!

- Contudo Representante, não conseguirá nada usando da influencia do cargo que ocupa – disse veementemente, Kyla.

- O quê quer dizer com isso? – inquiriu a princesa.

- Que ele jamais cederia á esse tipo de pressão, apenas por um "você sabe com quem está falando?". A nave pertence à Z.A.F.T. e ele é um

cidadão de PLANT. Além de ser deselegante fazer isso, faz com que as pessoas odeiem você.

- Falando assim, você parece com Shinn – retrucou a princesa.

Kyla estava com a resposta na ponta da língua, quando a porta da nave se abriu, deixando os expectadores verem quem comandava a nave na

ausência de Yamato. Mas ao invés de verem a imagem preocupada de Arthur Gillian, esperada por Zalla, viram uma imponente figura que se fez

ouvir:

**- Maldito! O que veio fazer aqui numa hora dessas?**

- Yzak?! O quê você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Atthrum indo de encontro ao amigo, assim como os demais.

- Não lhe devo satisfações! Estou aqui para a reunião.

- Quando você chegou? – perguntou Sado Yasutora.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Yasutora. O que querem?

- Precisamos usar o radar da nave para encontrar a possível base onde estão o capitão Yamato e outros delegados seqüestrados. – disse Kyla.

- Quem é ela? – disse Yzak Joule, encarando a garota. Por um momento, Joule viu a garota de cima a baixo e fixou-se em seus olhos. Após se

encararem por um momento – você é orgulhosa, o tipo de garota que não abaixa a cabeça para ninguém, diferente com aquela ali – apontou

para a Representante – Gostei de você. Fale o que quer.

- Se pudermos conseguir o paradeiro de... – começou a garota, mas estancou ao notar que não conhecia o homem que estava diante dela.

- Então vocês acreditam que se encontrarem Asuka, encontrarão Yamato?

- Sim. – respondeu Sado.

- De acordo. Sigam-me – ordenou Joule, parando junto ao sentinela – E quanto à você... quando quiser servir em uma nave de verdade, tente a

Voltaire. Sempre precisamos de soldados que saibam seguir ordens – continua, olhando de soslaio para Zalla.

Ao entrarem na nave, o almirante de Orb perguntou para o velho companheiro de armas sobre sua chegada, sendo solenemente ignorado. Não

que ele não esperasse uma coisa assim dele, mas um pouco de simpatia nunca seria demais. Chegando à telemetria, o capitão de Z.A.F.T.

colocou a S.I.A.I. no radar, mas não encontrou nenhum sinal correspondente, o que frustrou a todos.

- Droga! Era nossa última esperança! – queixou-se a loira.

- Como poderemos encontrar Shinn agora? – perguntou o almirante.

Havia um homem na telemetria que observava a ação desenrolada com interesse, esperando que não tivesse que resolver a situação, mas

suspirando, aproveitou que era o único de plantão no momento e disse:

- Vocês estão usando o S.I.A.I. errado!

**- Youlan?!** – gritaram Atthrum e Cagalli em conjunto.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Yzak.

- Se Shinn usasse o código atual, em uma situação de combate, levaria a informações desencontradas, passadas pela telemetria, arriscando o

pescoço de algum piloto. Por isso, o celular dele está calibrado para a S.I.A.I. da academia.

- E imagino que você saiba qual é o código, não é? – inquiriu Kyla.

- Naturalmente, fui eu que fiz o conceito. Na telemetria, essa S.I.A.I. não é utilizada fora da academia. E só eu procuraria por Shinn com ela –

disse, enquanto inseria comandos específicos, obtendo do radar a informação que queria. Kyla aproximou de seu posto.

- Pode sobrepor esse sinal com este arquivo do mata topológico de Onogoro?

- Em um minuto.

- Temos um problema pessoal! – observou a garota – segundo a nossa sobreposição, Shinn está no meio de uma montanha, próxima ao

memorial das vítimas da primeira guerra.

- Faz sentido – disse Sado – que lugar melhor para uma organização que culpa as guerras pelas suas perdas pessoais, do que aos pés do

motivo que fizeram se organizar?

- Mas perderíamos tempo para achar a entrada – estudou Kyla.

- Não precisamos de entrada. Faremos a nossa – observou o capitão Joule.

- Como assim? – todos os olhos voltaram-se para o homem.

- Dearkka, o que você acha? – perguntou para o homem que entrava pela porta, como se não houvesse os demais.

- Calibrando o Beam Zaku., podemos cavar um túnel em segundos. Não demora mais do que 1 hora.

- Dearkka?! Você também? – perguntou Atthrum – Por quê você está aqui?

- Como o encarregado especial precisava de escolta, resolvi aproveitar e ver Miriália – diz o homem, com seu eterno jeito debochado.

- O que vocês acham que estão fazendo?! – exigiu Cagalli.

- Temos membros de Z.A.F.T. sob custódia desses homens. Logo, homens de Z.A.F.T. resgatarão os seus.

- E se vocês acertarem Shinn e os prisioneiros? – perguntou o almirante.

- Eu assumo a responsabilidade dessa missão. Yasutora, em quanto tempo você e seus homens estão prontos?

- Em questão de minutos. Só estou à espera de uma ordem da Representante.

- Youlan, há alguma maneira de mandarmos uma mensagem para Shinn? – perguntou a loira.

- Não. Se fizéssemos isso, seria um telefone normal – gracejou o jovem oficial.

- Está bem! Podemos usar o radar para investigar a instalação?

- O radar de um Zaku pode fazê-lo ao se aproximar. Não podemos, contudo, distinguir ninguém além de Shinn.

- Então, a operação começará em 80 minutos – decretou marcialmente, o capitão.

Nesse ínterim, Shinn e Stevie saiam do refeitório, onde degustaram de uma horrível ração, estilo militar. Stevie era um jovem da mesma idade

de Shinn, que ficara órfão no que ele chamava de efeito colateral do Destroy. Segundo ele, seus pais foram mortos por um míssil que não

explodira quando o Destroy de Estellar retaliou o ataque de um BaCue.

- Um homem conseguiu me salvar, mas não sem seqüelas – disse, apontando para a mão em que faltava um dedo – mas o que se pode fazer?

Depois de rodar em alguns orfanatos, completei a maioridade civil e vim para Orb. Mell me encontrou e me ajudou e, isso nos traz ao hoje. E

você, Shinn?

- Uma história semelhante, mas fiquei órfão mais cedo. No primeiro ataque da Aliança à Onogoro, durante a primeira guerra. Eu me desviei do

caminho por um minuto e minha família tinha explodido. Daí, fui mandado para PLANT e vivi em diversos orfanatos.

Nesse momento, o jovem coordinator teve a idéia de procurar seus pertences pessoais. Um de seus pertences faltava.

- Stevie, o que aconteceu com meu celular?

- Ah, aquilo... Ta vendo aquele palhaço com mais de 2 metros? Ele gosta de ser engraçado e pega objetos pessoais para irritar algumas

pessoas. Como pode imaginar, um homem com um aparelho celular rosa deve chamar muita atenção.

Shinn nem prestava atenção em seu companheiro. Estava firmemente caminhando em direção ao homem. Sem que este percebesse a

aproximação, teve um dedo quebrado para chamar a atenção.

- Ahhhhhhh! – gritou o homem, enquanto olhava o jovem – Desgraçado!

- Você me dá o meu telefone agora ou eu quebro o seu braço e a gente continua a conversar – disse duramente.

- Filho-da-pu... – não teve tempo para continuar, pois o jovem torcera seu braço, como prometido – Ah! Maldito!

Sem pestanejar, Shinn pegou um dos dedos do homem e começou a preparar o ataque, quando viu saindo do bolso, mais precisamente um

aparelho celular rosa.

- Vou dizer isso só uma vez, isso foi tudo o que sobrou da minha família e se alguém quiser falar alguma coisa sobre isso, pode começar agora.

Mas se alguém pegar este aparelho de novo, eu vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos!

Quando ele ia continuar, alguns de tiros foram ouvidos. Stevie o puxa pelo braço em busca de proteção. Os tiros vinham próximos à onde eles

estavam.

- De onde estão vindo esses tiros – perguntou Shinn.

- Vem das celas – gritou de volta Guttemberg.

- Celas? Tem alguém lá?

- Só algumas pessoas que vieram para cá trazer mais guerras.

Por dentro, Shinn Asuka não podia acreditar no tamanho do azar. Ele conseguira se infiltrar. Conseguira descobrir que ali existiam pessoas

presas. E agora não poderia tirá-los dali, sem chamar a atenção. Esperava, pelo menos conseguir chegar até eles. Maldição!

* * *

_Mais um capítulo postado._

_Até sexta, teremos um novo post._

_Nos lemos,_

_Fan surfer_


	16. A Reviravolta!

Mwu estava diante da fechadura há mais de 10 minutos. Conseguira alguns avanços, mas estava deveras enferrujado e, há anos, não fazia

manutenção em sua nave, perdendo assim, a perícia necessária para o plano. Após uma pausa, ouviu o comentário de Murrue:

- Amor, Luna está perguntando se você pretende fugir antes do nascer do sol. O quê eu digo à ela?

- Diga-lhe que se ela continuar com isso, vai ficar trancada mais uma hora... junto com todos nós!

Murrue conhecia seu marido como ninguém, por isso, propositalmente informava-lhe os comentários de Luna, Kira e outros, de autoria própria,

mas cedida à outras pessoas. Sabia, por experiência própria que, quanto mais desafiado, mais motivado ele se tornaria para cumprir o objetivo.

Faltava apenas, o tiro de misericórdia.

- Ela lhe disse para não se cansar e desistir pois, pelo visto é impossível.

Como se fosse uma mensagem condicionada, Mwu La Flaga se concentrou e encostou-se na porta e, 3 minutos e meio depois, ele sorria

abertamente.

- Meu amor, poderia dizer à nossa vizinha de cela, que eu sou o homem que torna o impossível, possível?!

- Você conseguiu? – perguntou, falsamente admirada. Adorava aquela faceta confiante do marido, mas já conhecia a maneira como fazer valer

sua posição como fêmea alfa do núcleo casal. Era necessário que ele se sentisse o macho vitorioso. E isso era algo que fazia com que a relação

deles funcionasse. Ambos conheciam as fraquezas e gostos do parceiro.

Com esse empecilho eliminado resolveram que, primeiramente, Mwu sairia e avaliaria a situação. Encontraria o carcereiro e, se possível, pegaria

a chave da outra cela. Murrue ficaria controlando a porta para alguma eventualidade.

Enquanto saia, o casal compartiu um breve beijo, carregado de emoção. E, finalmente, o Falcão de Edinmion chegou ao corredor. Após alguns

minutos para acostumar-se com a luz, começou a investigar o local, em busca da saída. Ao virar à esquerda de sua cela, descobriu que o

corredor terminava em uma parede. Virando-se de costas, começou a seguir o corredor na direção oposta e chegou à um cruzamento. Decidindo

tentar novamente o lado esquerdo e, aproveitando-se da semi-escuridão do local, moveu-se furtivamente. De repente, viu uma única figura que

dormitava a 2 metros de onde se encontrava. O homem que, provavelmente fazia a guarda não seria um desafio para um soldado treinado, de

acordo com a constituição corporal do homem. Parecia que estava na casa dos 35 anos, com uma prenunciada barriga de cerveja. Se Mwu

pudesse escolher entre classificar o homem como carcereiro ou alcoólatra profissional, fatalmente estaria tentado à segunda opção. Com isso,

restava ao militar a decisão irrevogável de eliminar o homem antes que ele pudesse fazer alarde sobre a possibilidade de fuga. Essa decisão foi

tomada com pesar, mas sabia que era algo que teriam que fazer. Aproximando-se do homem, tapou sua boca para evitar um grito, enquanto

quebrava seu pescoço acima da quarta vértebra cervical, matando-o. Em seu bolso possuía uma carteira, além de um molho de chaves que,

dado a seu formato e aparência, pareciam pertencer às portas das celas. Junto dele, havia uma submetralhadora. Pegando tudo, Mwu arrastou

o corpo até a cela que compartia com Ramius. E enquanto ela liberava Kira e Luna, ele resolveu investigar o lado direito do corredor. Encontrou

um depósito apenas, junto com algumas facas de combate.

Juntando-se aos outros, distribuiu as facas e seguiram pelo corredor, pegando mais algumas pistolas de outros homens que foram abatendo

pelo caminho. Já podiam ver o final do corredor e contavam com duas pistolas e uma submetralhadora, além das facas, quando um dos

guerrilheiros, que não aparentava mais do que 20 anos entrou pelo corredor acendendo as luzes.

- Que inferno, não sei por que esses idiotas apagam as luzes – comentou enquanto seus olhos tentavam acostumar-se às luzes.

Com o clarão, todos ficaram imediatamente cegos, acostumando sua visão ao novo ambiente. O jovem, viu imediatamente quatro vultos

borrados e havia algo de errado com eles, mas não estava ali para pensar nisso, pois nem tinha certeza se eram frutos da claridade ou não.

Contudo, do outro lado, Murrue não teve dúvidas de seu cérebro, apenas do que o garoto levava nas mãos, mas como não poderia arriscar,

preparou sua faca de combate para um arremesso. Tanto sua visão, quanto a do jovem clarearam no mesmo instante. O jovem teve,

aproximadamente, 5 segundos de terror enquanto via a faca de combate girar em direção à seus olhos. No sexto segundo, sentiu uma dor

agonizante, mas não conseguira expressar sua dor e, no sétimo segundo, tombava seu corpo, junto com as bandejas de alumínio onde

carregava o jantar para os homens que faziam a guarda.

O barulho atraiu outras pessoas para investigarem e de quebra, rirem da idiotice do novato, mas invés de encontrarem um idiota caído,

encontraram um corpo sem vida. Aturdidos pela informação, deram o alarme ao ouvirem um disparo da bala que levou mais um dos seus ao

solo. Com isso a batalha estava iniciada. O corredor não oferecia muita proteção para Luna e os outros, que aproveitavam-se da falta de perícia

dos outros para tentar fazer suas balas valerem. Enquanto isso os membros da Mão Invisível, embora inexperientes na arte da guerra,

compensavam em superioridade numérica. Basicamente sua estratégia estava baseada no fato de que seus inimigos estavam em um beco sem

saída. Não poderiam resistir por muito tempo. Cubrindo-se mutuamente, Murrue, Kira Mwu e Luna tiveram que ceder terreno para os

guerrilheiros e começaram a recuar até o depósito. Um destacamento de 12 homens foi enviado para derrotá-los. A estratégia de Mwu era

simples: o depósito tinha vários abrigos para que pudessem se proteger. Ao afunilar seus inimigos em um estreito corredor, os números seriam

indiferentes e, se conseguissem abatê-los, conseguiriam mais armas e munição para agüentar uma segunda investida. Com mais balas, sua

experiência de combate faria diferença ou pelo menos esperava. Lembrava-se daquela estratégia de suas aulas da academia, só esperava que

tivesse mais sorte que os espartanos que criaram a estratégia.

Cada bala contando e cada segundo podia definir suas vidas, mas Kira Yamato estava firmemente determinado a não matar. Tinha sofrido

demais na guerra, tinha crescido e defendia a justiça, mas não conseguia matar. Não mais. Por isso, usava sua perícia para atirar nas armas do

adversários, enquanto Murrue aproveitava para eliminar os adversários desarmados.

- Sem balas! – avisou Luna.

- Sem balas! – avisou Kira, acompanhado por Ramius. Tudo estava nas mãos do homem que fazia o impossível, possível e ele não decepcionaria

sua esposa e seu padrinho de casamento. Contudo, quando pegou o segundo pente de balas, notou, tarde demais que o este estava

danificado e causou o engasgo da arma. Para potencializar o terror da situação, havia mais 4 oponentes e apenas uma faca. Preparado e

sabendo que depois do arremesso terá de improvisar, mas quando ele preparou-se para arremessar, teve a faca arrancada de sua mão por

uma bala. Um dos homens conseguira definir sua posição ou acertou por sorte, não importava. Eles estavam oficialmente desarmados.

Os 4 homens restantes pararam o ataque, enquanto um deles ligava para Phistopolles.

- Sim, estamos com eles na mira... não, eles não sabem onde estão... certo... certo... imediatamente. Certo, homens... Ei, seus malditos...

adivinhem só... vocês não são mais necessários... Agora iremos mostrar para vocês a dor da retribuição.

Andando em linha reta, eles renderam os quatro militares e os levaram para uma parede vazia. Todos sabiam qual era o ritual que se seguiria.

O pelotão de fuzilamento. O veredicto dos covardes. Eles haviam lutados por liberdade, pela vida de outras pessoas, pela paz e ideais que à

essas pessoas não importavam, pois significavam dor e dano para suas vidas. Não interessa que seja um oficial de comunicações ou um

membro da infantaria móvel. Para eles, só importava uma coisa: se vestissem uniformes, deveriam ser mortos. A anarquia pela vida. A vida pela

anarquia.

Quando se preparavam para seus últimos instantes de vida, um dos soldados chegou até Murrue e apontando para a testa dela, disse: "nada

pessoal, Madame", com um sorriso, que morreu ao receber uma bala no cérebro que explodiu sua cabeça, espalhando sangue e massa cinzenta

entre todos os expectadores. Ao olharem em direção à porta, viram um jovem correr em direção deles, com uma pistola em cada mão, os braços

cruzados em forma de "X" à frente do corpo e acelerando ao notar-se observado. As vestes deles não diferiam nada de qualquer pessoa

comum, uma calça creme, com vestígios de sangue e uma jaqueta preta. A cabeça coberta por um boné, impedia a identificação, mas suas

intenções eram claras. Por isso, os membros da Mão Invisível não duvidaram em abrir fogo contra o atacante, que se movia de forma

impressionante. Desviou de duas balas, foi atingido de raspão no braço, mas não deteve sua corrida, disparando sua arma na mão direita e

atingindo no meio da testa do homem à esquerda. Ao ver o homem à seu lado caído, outro guerrilheiro atirou duas vezes seguidas, enquanto

seu aliado recarregava sua pistola. Os tiros fizeram com que seu atacante rolasse no chão apenas para trocar a pistola sem balas que tinha,

pela faca militar que Mwu usara e arremessou no pescoço de seu oponente. Quando o último membro da Mão Invisível terminou de recarregar

sua arma, levantou seus olhos para mirar, mas encontrou a sola da bota de seu inimigo, que atingiu seu peito, mandando-o de encontro à

parede. O jovem homem chegou até ele e colocou sua pistola sob o queixo do guerrilheiro. Este ouviu aterrorizado as palavras de seu executor.

- Sinto muito. Não é nada pessoal! – disse com evidente sarcasmo na voz, enquanto puxava o gatilho, manchando a parede de vermelho e

cinza.

Quando o homem virou, viu-se sob a mira de 4 pistolas que pertenceram aos homens que matara. Sem deixar isso tornar-se um empecilho,

deixou que seu comandante perguntasse:

- Quem é você?

- Enquanto perde tempo com questões frívolas, eles devem estar mandando reforços.

- Shinn? – perguntou, enquanto tirava o boné do homem e deparava-se com os olhos vermelhos aparentemente vazios, marcando que Shinn

Asuka estava em modalidade Seed. Apesar da aparente surpresa, uma pessoa não se deixou convencer e, enquanto todos abaixavam as

armas, Lunamaria Hawke continuava com a sua arma empunhada contra a cabeça de seu salvador.

- Luna... - sussurrou Kira.

- Capitão. Shinn esta preso! Em PLANT! Não sei qual é o plano deste homem, nem porque ele parece tanto com Shinn, mas não vou me deixar

enganar.

- Entendo... então você quer uma prova? – sussurra Shinn, enquanto agarra com velocidade e ao mesmo tempo delicadeza, a mão de sua

namorada. Surpresa, ela não pode fazer nada enquanto ele a traz junto a si e a beija apaixonadamente. Ela se tenciona inicialmente, mas

corresponde o beijo com alegria e excitação, enquanto este dura. Ao se separarem para receber o precioso ar que tanto necessitavam, ele diz:

- Pelo visto, seu corpo ainda se lembra.

Sorrindo, a jovem o abraça fortemente. Sem querer quebrar o clima de reencontro, Mwu diz:

- Bom trabalho aqui, garoto.

Imediatamente ao ouvir aquela voz, o corpo do jovem tenente entra em modo de combate e empunha sua arma contra o Falcão de Edinmion.

- Neo Roanoke!! –cuspiu seu ódio ao dizer essas palavras – Não sabe o quanto eu queria encontrá-lo!!

- Na verdade, sou Mwu La Flaga... acredite essa história é complicada, mas devemos nos preocupar em escapar primeiro – contemporizou o

homem. Sempre soube que havia o risco de seus pecados como Roanoke o cobrassem nesse período de paz. Era um risco a mais que o Falcão

assumira desde que ganhara este rótulo, mas faria o que fosse necessário para tirar sua esposa dali. Mesmo que depois tivesse que acertar

contas com Asuka.

- Shinn... ele diz a verdade... deixe o passado para trás – pediu docemente Luna, enquanto entrava na frente da arma de seu namorado,

servindo de escudo para proteger Flaga. Diferente de Shinn, Luna passara bastante tempo antes do casamento de sua irmã com Atthrum Zalla,

o que a permitiu conhecer não só algumas pessoas da Archangel, como ouvir o lado da famosa tripulação sobre a primeira e segunda guerra.

Contudo, não comentou nada com Shinn pois sabia que ele agiria como agiu agora. Sem pensar nas pessoas do outro lado.

- Quando isso acabar! – sentenciou, enquanto Murrue abraçava seu marido. Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém sobre os pesadelos de seu

período como Roanoke.

- Shinn, onde está o resto da equipe? – perguntou Kira, desesperado para aliviar a situação. Porém, de todas as respostas que esperava,

jamais pensou que ouviria isso:

- Não há equipe. Eu vim sozinho.

- Sem reforços? – perguntou Mwu.

- Nossos reforços dependem de Zalla não ser o imbecil que eu acho que ele é! – respondeu friamente.

- Mas, pelo menos, você sabe onde está a saída, certo? – perguntou Yamato.

- Eu vim para cá desmaiado. Cortesia de sua irmã.

- E qual seu plano, agora? – perguntou Murrue.

- Matar quem entrar no meu caminho, pegar o chefe dessa operação como refém e tentar sair daqui. Ou matar todo mundo e esperar que

encontremos a saída. Ainda estou decidindo o que é melhor. Vamos. - todos se encaminharam para a porta, mas Shinn dobrou-se sob seu peso

e emitiu um grunhido de dor, cuspindo sangue. Logo, Kira e Luna estavam checando seus sinais vitais e fazendo um torniquete em seu braço.

Após um minuto, completamente recuperado, o jovem tenente levantou-se e liderou o grupo corredor à fora.

* * *

- Mell, temos problemas – um de seus homens entrou falando. Nesse momento, Mellon Phistopollis sabia que seu dia iria para o buraco.

- O que é? – perguntou friamente.

- Os prisioneiros escaparam. O que devemos fazer? – perguntou aparvalhado o homem.

- Onde eles estão?

- Ainda no corredor próximo às celas.

- Ótimo. Encurrale-os esperem até que eles fiquem sem bala e detenha-os.

- Sim Senhor – respondeu o homem, saindo em seguida para montar um grupo para a operação.

- Problemas no paraíso? – questionou pícaramente Said, através da teleconferência.

- Do quê está falando?

- Não acha coincidência demais, Asuka estar aqui e acontecer uma rebelião e fuga dos prisioneiros? – perguntou Pichard, dividindo a tela, com o

árabe.

- Do que estão falando? Eu estou vendo Shinn daqui! – disse Mellon, olhando para a janela, onde vê Stevie e Shinn se protegendo dos

disparos, junto com outros homens.

- Talvez ele não esteja envolvido, mas isso não quer dizer que não seja mau presságio – disse sabiamente, o francês.

Dez minutos depois, um telefonema toca e a informação que Phisto esperava.

- Sim... ótimo... quando eliminarem eles.... sim... imediatamente e, não admito falhas... certo.

Olhando para a tela, disse-lhe aos homens: - Não se preocupem, tenho tudo sob controle.

- Esperamos que sim, pelo seu bem.

Cinco minutos depois, um outro membro da Mão invisível veio até o escritório do grego.

- Senhor, os prisioneiros estão vivos. Fomos traídos por um dos nossos!

- Quem?

- O garoto que trouxeram hoje. Alguns de nós o vimos entrar na ala prisional com uma equipe e agora ele está combatendo junto com os

prisioneiros. A equipe não responde ao chamado.

- E Steve?

- Foi encontrado desmaiado dentro do refeitório.

- Você dizia? – perguntou Said.

- Vocês tinham razão, satisfeito? Agora mandem os reforços que prometeram.

- Agora que temos o que viemos buscar, nosso contrato acaba de expirar. – disse o francês.

- Não se preocupem, vocês serão lembrados pela causa – sorriu o árabe – por um mundo puro e limpo.

- Seus malditos... então eu fui apenas um peão em seu tabuleiro? – perguntou irritado, Phisto.

- Não se menospreze, você nos foi útil. – disse Pichard, desligando a comunicação.

O líder da Mão invisível ficou olhando impassível por alguns momentos. Ele esperava estar usando aqueles homens, mas fora o contrário.

Precisava pensar, planejar. Mas trataria disso depois. Primeiro tinha que se livrar de 4 militares e um traidor da causa.

* * *

- Shinn, o quê foi aquilo? – quis saber Lunamaria.

- Não se preocupe, Luna. Foi apenas um dos efeitos colaterais do Seed.

Todos calaram, enquanto pensavam nas implicações. Depois da primeira guerra, começou-se uma série de estudos sobre um componente do

genoma que evoluíra parcialmente: o gene Seed. Embora as chances de manifestação do gene fossem 1 em 2 bilhões, poucos cientistas tiveram

acesso à pessoas portadoras do gene Seed. No mais, não souberam das principais utilidades do gene até o final da segunda guerra. Ainda era

envolto em controvérsias, especialmente porque só era ativado sob enorme estresse físico e mental. Não era segredo, entre o grupo, que Kira

e Atthrum, eram portadores, mas nunca pensaram que o piloto do Destiny também o seria. E quando caminhavam pelo corredor, viram o

resultado da ativação do gene seed. Enquanto eles 4 tinham eliminado, um total de 12 homens naquele corredor, Asuka sozinho, eliminara 15

homens no corredor que, junto, aos outros 4 do depósito, totalizariam 19 pessoas. Nada mau para alguém que estava lutando como um

exército de um homem só até agora.

- Você também é portador da Seed? Se ambos lutássemos com a Seed, poderíamos evitar mortes! – disse-lhe sério, o capitão Yamato.

- Você nunca usou a Seed em combate corpo-a-corpo, certo? Não venha pensando que é a mesma coisa que pilotar um Móbile Suit.

- Está dizendo que prefere usá-la para matar? – enfrentou Kira.

Pegando-lhe pelo colarinho, Shinn encostou seu capitão na parede. Seus olhos cintilavam de raiva, e Mwu fez menção de separá-los, quando

sua esposa colocou a mão em seu ombro e apertou-o, num claro sinal de que aquela confrontação deveria acontecer. Ela, mais do que ninguém

sabia da disposição de Kira Yamato em não matar, mas aquela não era uma situação realista. Tinha que mandar ao inferno os bons modos de

seu padrinho de casamento, se quisesse sair dali com vida. Sua postura quase tinha custado a vida de todos, lá atrás.

- Sabe aquilo que viu lá atrás; um homem caído, gemendo de dor e cuspindo sangue? Isso é o menor dos efeitos colaterais de se usar a Seed

em um combate de infantaria. Você sempre achou que era um piloto superior de Móbile Suit, por causa da Seed? É ao contrário... a cabine de

um Móbile Suit é a única chance que você tem de sobreviver em uma batalha. Sem essa proteção, jamais passaria de 5 minutos no campo de

batalha.

- O quê você quer dizer? – perguntou o piloto do Strike Freedom, enquanto corria-lhe à mente que se isso fosse verdade, ele dependera mais

da máquina do que ela è ele.

- A dor que você me viu sentir ali atrás era referente ao tiro de raspão em meu braço, mas ao invés de senti-la quando deu-se o impacto, eu a

senti quase 2 minutos depois. Porquê? Cada músculo do seu corpo age tão rápido que o sinal de dor de um ferimento passa tão rápido pelos

seus neurônios que demora muito mais tempo para senti-lo e como a resposta sináptica não ocorre, o estímulo continua a percorrer todos os

receptores de dor e quando você sente a dor, finalmente, ela não se dá no lugar do ferimento, mas em todos os receptores de dor que você

tem no cérebro. **TODOS!**. Agora imagine que você é um animal que depende da caça para sobreviver. Imagine apenas que você tem como

estratégia a velocidade, a aceleração a tal ponto que uma vez iniciada o arranque, sua noção de ponto cego se converte em um borrão e você

tem pouco mais de um minuto para pegar sua presa, antes que seu próprio corpo entre em colapso e seus órgãos, se explodam

voluntariamente. Agora imagine apenas que suas sinapses não reconheçam o sinal de parada, porque você está tão rápido que ele mal

conseguem ler o impulso inconsciente que seu corpo manda para mover-se. E pense porquê em um ambiente pressurizado com uma única tela,

do cockpit de um Móbile Suit e toda a informação sensorial que você tem provindo de uma máquina, porque seu corpo se forçaria ao máximo?

- Mas...

- Eu ainda não terminei. Olhe para esse lugar, olhe para essas pessoas. Para elas, deixamos de ser seres humanos há muito tempo, quando

vestimos nossa primeira farda. Elas não estão atrás de justiça. Estão atrás de vingança, travestida de justiça. Eles não irão parar até que nós

estejamos mortos. Todos nós. E depois de nós, irão atrás da Equilibrium, da tripulação da Archangel, da sua irmã, de Clyne. De pessoas que

eram pequenas demais na época da primeira guerra para entender, mas que estão na academia atualmente. De todas as pessoas que vestem

um uniforme. Essa é a extensão da vingança que querem. Fazer todos sofrerem a perda que sofreu. Um olho por olho que no final, deixará a

todos cegos!

- Eu não posso matar. Isso me destruía cada vez que eu fazia...

- Não me venha com hipocrisia, maldito! Ou vai me dizer que quando lutamos próximo ao litoral da Escandinávia, você não mirou meu cockpit?

Você tentou me matar! Eu tentei matar você! Nós tentamos nos matar. Isso é certo! E porque você tentou me matar? Porque você é um

monstro, que mata pessoas para comer no café-da-manhã? – disse, com evidente sarcasmo – ou porque você é humano. Com fraquezas,

sonhos e amores? Talvez toda essa história de coordinator definitivo tenha-lhe subido à cabeça e feito esquecer que é tão humano quanto

qualquer um de nós e, se pretende ver Lacus Clyne novamente, é melhor escolher com cuidado suas prioridades!

Enquanto isso, Kyla e Cagalli estavam no escritório da Representante, á espera de notícias. Esperava que todos estivessem bem; mais do que

amigos, Kira, Murrue e Mwu, juntamente com Atthrum e Meyrin, mais recentemente, eram sua família. Um tipo especial de família, aquela que é

formada por associações, independente das imposições da vida. Ela sabia que todo o apoio para seus sonhos, esperanças e objetivos que

precisasse por toda a vida, conseguiria naquelas pessoas. E também já havia esmurrado as paredes em busca de uma maneira de extravasar a

raiva e a impotência de ter colocado Shinn na linha de fogo, sem possibilidade de fuga. É certo que o odiou por um tempo, e também que se

feriu ao fazê-lo, especialmente depois daquela conversa civilizada que tiveram no parque, mas devido à sua própria incapacidade em conhecer

as pessoas, não conquistara a confiança dessas pessoas em suas ações, como em suas palavras. Sua cunhada não confiou nela para dizer que

seu irmão fora seqüestrado e não podia tirar a razão dela, pois teria agido infantilmente, e agora sabia disso. Igualmente não tinha condição

para esperar informações na Equilibrium. Agora ela estava em seu gabinete, onde só podia esperar... e rezar por todos.

Kyla Stwart estava como acompanhante da Representante, pois era sabido que em condições normais ela tentaria se meter na linha de frente

da operação de resgate. Surpreendentemente, não o fez. Apenas olhou para Atthrum e Sado, depois olhou para Dearkka e Izak e disse: "por

favor, dêem o seu melhor para trazer todos vivos!" e saiu. O almirante com um olhar, demonstrou para Kyla que o quê a garota necessitava

agora era de uma amiga. Alguém que não a julgasse pelos seus erros, mas estivesse disposta à ouvir seus objetivos. Alguém neutro... alguém

como ela. No caminho, conversaram sobre tudo o que ocorrera em suas vidas, nos motivos de cada uma ser como era e estavam girando em

torno disso há 30 minutos, quando Cagalli falou:

- Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo... como os homens da Mão Invisível sabiam que eu dera voz de prisão para Shinn?

- Isso só pode ocorrer de duas maneiras, Cagalli-san. Ou seu telefone foi grampeado ou eles têm algum espião em suas fileiras.

- O quê você acha? – perguntou a loira.

- Acho que se fosse um grampo ou escuta no seu gabinete, Yasutora-san já o teria encontrado. O mais provável é que um agente biológio

tenha passado a informação – disse focada.

- Será?

- O quê você pode dizer sobre os agentes do serviço secreto?

- Não muito – respondeu a loira – apenas que foram escolhidos por Sado-kun e treinados por ele. A maioria era de militares de carreira e

fuzileiros.

Isso quer dizer que dificilmente um deles trocaria de lado. Especialmente porquê, se já o tivessem feito, Sado Yasutora já o teria notado.

- Supondo que, o informante não fosse do serviço secreto, quem poderia ser? Cagalli-sama, quem poderia tê-la ouvido dar voz de prisão para o

senhor Yasutora?

- Eu recebi o relatório de Mandy, minha secretária e logo depois de dar uma olhada, me encontrei com Sado.

- Isso significa que sua secretária poderia ter ouvido?

- Sim, eu confio em Mandy. Ela está comigo há mais de 1 ano – afirmou Cagalli.

- Mas o quê você conhece dela? Sua vida, sonhos, realidade?

- Entendo o quê quer dizer. Vamos tirar isso à limpo agora!

- Isso quer dizer agora, agora? Às dez da noite? Você quer dizer, ir à casa dela?

- Sim. É isso mesmo que eu quero dizer – disse encaminhando-se para a porta – Você vêm ou não?

- Tá certo, tá certo.

Espalhados atrás de uma parede e algumas caixas, o casal La Flaga, Shin e Luna fazia cada bala valer. Kira estava obviamente inseguro de

tudo o que seu tenente lhe havia dito, mas dispararia e incapacitaria o maior número de pessoas que pudesse. Se tivesse que matar para

salvar algum de seus amigos o faria. No mais se os incapacitasse, e eles não pudessem voltar para combater isso não seria tão diferente do

que fazia no Freedom.

- Munição - pediu Luna, recebendo de Mwu, um pente para a submetralhadora que estava em suas mãos. Carregou-a e apontou para onde

vinham os inimigos.

Enquanto isso, Shinn alvejava com pontaria invejável, com duas pistolas atacando os guerrilheiros e ao mesmo tempo cobrindo o resto de sua

equipe, enquanto o casal Flaga recarregava suas armas.

**- Ei Shinn!** – gritou alguém de trás da trincheira inimiga. – **Sabemos que você está aí! Não é necessário fazer esse suspense.**

**- O quê você quer Mell? **– respondeu o jovem, para espanto de seus companheiros - ** Veio me dizer que vocês se rendem?**

**- Engraçado, eu ia dizer o mesmo à você! Se bem que ambos sabemos o quê irá acontecer se o fizer. Antes de qualquer coisa, você é **

**realmente Shinn Asuka?**

**- Ah sim, sabemos. E não se preocupe, sou realmente Shinn Asuka, filho de Shinno e Mayurion Asuka. Também perdi tudo na guerra e fui **

**tão refugiado quanto qualquer um de vocês. É por isso que eu gostaria de dizer à seus homens que se eles se renderem agora, eles serão **

**tratados com justiça e imparcialidade. Não estamos em tempos de guerra. Podemos fazer a coisa de maneira diferente agora.**

**- Acha mesmo que podemos confiar em um militar? – **gritou um deles.

**- Não acreditamos em suas mentiras. Você é só mais um cachorrinho dos malditos Attha. Você é um cachorrinho do governo **– gritou outro.

**- A única diferença entre eu e vocês, foi que quando fiquei órfão, quando perdi tudo... ao invés de encontrar a Mão Invisível como vocês, a **

**única instituição que me deu a mão foi Z.A.F.T. Eu estive onde vocês estão hoje. Sei o que vocês passaram e digo que podemos impedir **

**que a coisa seja ainda pior para todos: para Orb, para vocês, para PLANT. Vocês decidem.**

Enquanto o silêncio de suas palavras ecoava, todos olharam para o jovem tenente com novos olhares. Para Luna, já parecia incrível encontrá-lo

quando tinha perdido a esperança, mas ouvi-lo falar com estas pessoas, de maneira tão firme era um alívio. Murrue e Mwu sabiam por alto da

história do piloto e, ao ouvirem em primeira mão, perceberam o quanto as pessoas poderiam mudar e se ele mudara tanto, poderia perdoar o

passado e seguir em frente, assim como eles fizeram. Já Kira, estava orgulhoso do processo que seu amigo realizara em sua vida. Não estava

iludido e sabia que ele ainda era Shinn Asuka e seria esquentado por natureza, mas ele também amadurecera pela vida e escolhera um

caminho pelo qual poderia enfrentar os dissabores da vida como um homem.

**- Hehehehehe... **– foi o que ouviram da voz do grego** – então, no final você é um idealista? Aposto que quem o mandou aqui não lhe contou, **

**ou pior, não sabe que o homem que você tem ao seu lado é a pessoa que lhe fez mais dano na vida!**

Shinn olhou para o loiro, que fez novamente cara de confusão. Ele fora Neo Roanoke, mas isso não era surpresa para ninguém. E Shinn sabia

disso agora.

**- Do quê diabos você está falando agora, Mell?** – perguntou Shinn.

**- Como não adiantaria falar para você eu lhe mostrarei esse vídeo. Parte de nossos recursos, são investidos em dar respostas para as **

**pessoas** – disse Mellon Phistopolles em tom burlesco.** – veja essa tela ao lado do computador alo lado da parede em que você está **

**escondido. E sinta-se à vontade para verificar a autenticidade. Eu não lhe mostraria o vídeo antes de ler o relatório psicológico que **

**fizeram de você no C.I.R.O.**

- Você denunciou nossa posição - sussurrou Mwu para o garoto.

- Fizemos isso quando resolvemos trocar tiros com eles – respondeu Murrue.

Um vídeo começou a passar pelo monitor. A data do vídeo: 15 de junho do ano 71 da Era Cósmica. As imagens: Móbile Suit Forbidden Gundam.

O vídeo mostrava a visão do ataque à ilha há 4 anos, vista da câmera do Gundam pilotado por um dos primeiros extended. A sucessão de

imagens mais familiares para Kira Murrue e Mwu; já Shinn não vira a luta deste ângulo. Estava ocupado demais procurando sobreviver. Todos

assistem atônitos, a troca de tiros entre o Freedom e outro Gundam, Calamity. A situação está em um impasse. O Calamity está em terra, mais

precisamente em uma floresta. O Freedom está no céu. De repente, o Calamity atira com seus dois canhões em direção ao inimigo. O Freedom

responde com seu sistema Dragoon. Ambos evitam o disparo, mas uma explosão ocorre próximo a um navio que recolhia refugiados. A batalha

prosseguia, quando Shinn teclou na tela, pausando a gravação.

- Shinn? – perguntou Lunamaria, preocupada com a cara que o tenente fez.

- Computador, focalizar, quadro N 18. ajustar foco. Zoom aumentado em 800 vezes – comandou o computador. A imagem ficou no nível do navio

– voltar 7 segundos. Avançar quadro-à-quadro.

Todos viram a explosão atingir a terra e, após a melhora no zoom em mais 80%, puderam ver que algumas pessoas foram atingidas pela

Dragoon. Em seguida um jovem sobrevivente levanta-se e vê a imagem de seus parentes mortos. Todos olham impactados para tela, mas dela

se esquecem quando o jovem, até então seu salvador, aponta friamente a pistola para Kira Yamato.

- Shinn! Não faça isso! – implora Luna.

- Ei garoto, ele está querendo te confundir. Nem sabemos se essa gravação é verdade – entrou em defesa de seu padrinho, o Falcão de

Edinmion.

- Eu estava lá, lembram-se? – disse ausente.

O moreno era o mais impactado. Jamais imaginou que ainda haveriam pessoas na ilha. Jamais

imaginou que justamente o tiro que ele errara atingiria vidas. E, especialmente, jamais imaginou que ele enfrentaria uma de suas vítimas na

figura de Shinn Asuka. Pensando nisso, Kira Yamato resolve colocar sua vida nas mãos do destino. Para a surpresa de todos, o jovem de olhos

vermelhos, coloca o dedo no cão de sua pistola e coloca-o de volta a seu lugar de origem, cessando a ameaça. Em seguida, vira-se para o

grego.

**- Ei Mell... essa foi muito boa. Quase perfeita. Normalmente eu iria ficar tão puto, mas tão puto, que mataria o safado aqui mesmo e depois **

**me jogaria de cabeça contra você. Aí um tiro e duas ameaças fora de alcance. Um plano muito bom, mas você não previu uma coisa: eu **

**não estou aqui para salvar Kira Yamato. Estou aqui para salvar a mulher que eu amo. Dele eu cuido depois. De você eu cuido primeiro!**

Todos ouviram esse rugido territorial do garoto. Kira e o casal Flaga olhou de Luna para Shinn e, novamente para a garota. Ela estava vermelha

até não poder mais e olhava assustada para o garoto que gracejou:

- E não era você que reclamava que eu não me expressava em público?

**- Você está me dizendo que tem um caso com Lacus Clyne? – **perguntou incrédulo, Phistopollis.

**- Você é um idiota! Pegou a mulher errada. Pelo visto, não reconheceria Lacus Clyne nem se ela esbarrasse em você.**

- Entendo – disse o grego e a seguir, um tiro e um gemido mudo foi emitido de onde os membros da Mão Invisível estavam – **É realmente uma **

**pena, Shinn. Apesar de ela não ser Clyne ela está aqui e não podemos deixar nenhum de vocês vivos. E como você nos traiu, iremos **

**descontar em sua namoradinha. Iremos encher todos os buracos dela de porra até que ela deseje estar morta. É justamente isso que **

**faremos nela e o melhor: você e ela morrerão sabendo que a culpa disso é sua!**

- Yamato – sussurrou o tenente com a cabeça baixa – tire-a daqui. Eu vou segurá-los e eliminar o maior número deles que puder.

- Shinn... não faça isso... eu não sei viver sem você! – implorava Luna, mas notando que seus olhos tornavam-se novamente ausentes, sabia do

que ele estava se propondo.

- Assumam uma posição elevada. Eu levarei comigo o máximo que puder.

- Não morra, garoto! Vamos dar um jeito – disse Mwu. Por experiência própria ele sabia que se alguém quisesse fazer o mesmo com sua

esposa, ele estaria no lugar do garoto.

- Tenho 37 balas e um pente. Eu darei cobertura para vocês.

- Shinn... eu te amo... – soluçava a tenente.

Sem responder, o jovem sai do abrigo à uma velocidade impressionante. Com seus músculos à toda, encara o tiroteio de maneira como nunca

encarou, mesmo estando no Impulse ou no Destiny. Cada bala que atingia um homem equivalia à um homem que não chegaria perto de sua

namorada. Cada parte de sua mente estava focado em maximizar suas balas, menos uma. Essa parte se dividia entre rezar pelo apoio

prometido por seu cunhado e praguejar a maldita demora. Não esperava sair dessa, mas se saísse mataria ele com suas próprias mãos.

A armadilha estava montada e o alvo caíra nela com sucesso, pensou o grego. Agora era só uma questão de tempo para eliminar a maior

ameaça. Se mantivessem esse ritmo, a má alimentação da última semana logo cobraria dos outros seu preço. Além do fato que eles não

conheciam o terreno, eram ratos em um labirinto. Já o filho de seu finado amigo estava em situação oposta. Ele conhecera a base com Steve e o

tirou do caminho. Estava bem alimentado e pronto para o combate. Só esperou que ele fosse mais refugiado que militar para cair em uma

ameaça óbvia dessas. E como esperado ele estava descontrolado. Ainda assim era um excelente atirador e tinha matado 10 de seus homens e

incapacitado outros 5 em um acesso de fúria, mas logo sua sorte acabaria. Abrindo uma caixa de armas ali perto, Mellon Phistopollis pegou um

rifle de precisão PSG-1 e preparou a mira. Com o nível de movimento corporal do jovem Asuka comprometia um tiro na cabeça, decidiu por atirar

no peito. Outros dois soldados estavam com miras laser em suas pistolas e estariam atentos aos movimentos do coordinator. E no exato

momento em que parou o ataque para tocar o pente de balas, Shinn recebe três tiros no peito e desaba no chão, formando lentamente uma

poça de sangue.

* * *

"Tango caiu". A mensagem ecoou através de um comunicador até a nave Equilibrium de Z.A.F.T. Na telemetria, Atthrum Zalla, Yzak Joule e

Youlan Razzard. A voz que porta a má notícia é de Dearkka Elsmann.

- Dearkka, qual a situação? – pergunta imediatamente, o comandante Joule.

- Trocando para sensor de batimento cardíaco. Confirmado. Tango está ferido. E está entre 4 pessoas à 20 metros atrás dele e 60 pessoas, 20

metros à frente.

- Mire nas 60 pessoas – ordenou o capitão, sob olhar de Zalla – Yasutora, em posição?

- Sim.

**- Fogo!** – gritou o capitão.

- Espero que ele esteja vivo quando o reforço chegar – disse Youlan.

- Não espere demais. Suas chances não são boas – retorquiu o outro militar de Z.A.F.T.

- **Yzak!** – apressou-se em dizer o almirante, mas foi detido pelo amigo.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu não queira que ele tenha chance, maldito! Alguém tem que fazer o advogado do Diabo e falar as coisas como elas

são. Não interessa que você ache que só porque sobreviveu à explosão de um Móbile Suit isso aconteça com todo mundo!

Uma das sensações mais engraçadas da vida de Shinn Asuka fora tomar 3 tiros no peito. Sim, vira a bala se aproximar e não a evitou,

simplesmente porque não pôde. Assim que tomou o primeiro tiro, seu corpo foi para trás e, graças ao movimento, viu outros dois homens que

agiam em seu ponto cego, mirando seu peito. Disparou nos dois e atingiu-os na cabeça, mas sofreu o impacto e caiu. Suas pálpebras

começavam a pesar, enquanto ele pensava "sem dor? Droga de Seed. Agora estou em dúvida se vou morrer antes de sentir o impacto".

Uma explosão ocorreu próximo à ele e imediatamente atrás das trincheiras dos membros da Mão Invisível.

- Antes...tarde... do...que... nunca... Zalla – sussurrou, enquanto fechava os olhos.

* * *

Paz. Apenas isso. Não ouvia nada até prestar atenção em uma voz suave. Quase musical que o chamava.

- Shinn... Shinn – era a voz de uma deusa, pensara o garoto. Ao abrir os olhos, uma cabeleira loura mostrou-se presente. Os olhos da garota

eram tão densos quanto os seus mas de um vermelho mais suave, como se identificando a diferença de gêneros entre eles. Mas quando ouviu

sua voz novamente, chamando seu nome, não precisava de mais nada para saber que é a garota.

- Stellar, é bom ver você novamente; – sorriu o jovem de volta. Olhando para o lugar, estava em um campo bonito; uma paisagem agrícola que

lembrava muito Junius Seven, antes do Bloody Valentyne – dessa vez eu morri, mesmo?

- Apenas se você quiser, meu filho – uma segunda voz feminina fez-se presente.

- Mãe?

- Porque a surpresa, meu pequeno? Sempre estivemos aqui, olhando por você.

- Você cresceu muito meu filho. Deixou-nos orgulhosos, mas também preocupados – disse uma voz forte.

- Pai?

- Sim, meu filho... eu estou aqui. Você se tornou um homem forte, Shinn.

- Isso não é verdade, pai. Eu jamais superei a morte de vocês. Eu fui um fraco.

- Um fraco que vai até o inferno pessoal para proteger os amigos? Um fraco que quebra as regras para ajudar a mulher que ama? Quem dera

se todos os fracos fossem iguais à você... irmão – diz uma jovem um pouco mais afastada.

- Mayu... Mayu... Mayu! – diz o garoto, chorando no ombro de sua irmã. O mesmo ombro que fora arrancado dela em sua vida. Ela afaga sua

cabeça com serenidade e diz:

- Não se preocupe, Shinn. Não foi sua culpa. No fim, era só um celular.

- E você se culpou por sobreviver, meu filho. Todos nós sofremos muito com isso. Nós queríamos que você pudesse sorrir de verdade, mais uma

vez. E foi assim que conhecemos Stellar – diz sua mãe, sorrindo abraçada à loira - Ela nos foi como ter parte de você conosco, e juntos,

formamos uma família.

- E agora, nós estamos juntos de novo – sorriu o jovem.

- Apenas se você quiser, meu amor – disse Stellar.

- Como assim... eu não morri?

- Ainda não, Shinn. Você está na terra do desejo. Um lugar intermediário entre os vivos e os mortos, onde as possibilidades não existem além

dos desejos. Esse lugar é reservado a um tipo de gente muito especial – disse Mayu.

- A verdade, meu filho – disse Shinno – é que todas escolhas trazem conseqüências. Sua decisão individual afeta aqueles que orbitam ao seu

redor. Você deseja conhecê-las antes de tomar sua decisão? – perguntou, recebendo um olhar de aprovação de seu filho – Excelente. Não

esperava menos de você.

O lugar escureceu-se e paisagem agrícola deu lugar para a mansão Zalla, onde a preocupação de Meyrin com sua irmã e o ciúme de Cagalli,

estalam em uma briga doméstica que acaba quando os policiais chegam ao local.

- Atthrum Zalla culpou-se por não enviar reforços a tempo e passou a se dedicar ao trabalho em tempo integral. Com seu comportamento

distante e a preocupação com Lunamaria, Meyrin acredita que ele tem um caso com Cagalli. Essas brigas o levarão a um processo litigioso que

os devastará – disse Shinno. A seguir, a imagem muda para uma Onogoro em clima de guerra civil.

- Cagalli é outro exemplo de culpa. Após o acidente, ela começa a fechar a fronteira para determinados grupos, o que causa a desconfiança das

boas intenções do governo de Orb. Logo, acusações infundadas são levadas a público por grupos opositores e em contra-ataque ela decretará

lei marcial enquanto o povo não se acalmar. Isso marcará o período de seu governo, que terminará com a destituição e exílio dela em PLANT.

Todas as pessoas ligadas a ela anteriormente, serão declaradas traidoras do novo regime e terão que fugir ou morrerão fuziladas – observa

Mayurion Asuka. Novamente, a imagem muda para um tribunal militar.

- Youlan resolve que será o piloto do Destiny como uma homenagem à você. Digamos que ele se atrapalhou com os comandos durante um

exercício de combate e disparou contra uma nave cargueira da Federação Atlântica. Para evitar uma nova guerra, Z.A.F.T. achou melhor

entregá-lo para ser fuzilado. E o Móbile Suit Destiny teve sua destruição decretada em troca da boa vizinhança entre a Terra e PLANT – comenta

Mayu. A imagem muda para uma casa quebrada, onde uma Murrue Ramius mantém seu marido a distancia com uma garrafa de whisky

quebrada.

- Mwu La Flaga e Murrue R. La Flaga tiveram sua quota de dor, quando os pesadelos de Mwu como Neo Roanoke voltaram e ele tentou

afogá-los na bebida. Isso fez com que eles perdessem o bebê por nascer em um acidente que marcou a relação deles. Eles ainda tentam

continuar juntos, mas o medo e a desconfiança deles próprios e dos parceiros, terminará matando a relação – sentencia o patriarca Asuka. A

imagem mostra agora, um asilo de veteranos, um verdadeiro depósito humano. E Lacus chorando em frente de uma tumba.

- Kira sente-se culpado pelo que viu no vídeo e acreditando-se um assassino, resolve cortar os laços com Lacus por acreditar não merecê-la. Ela

o seguirá por um tempo, mas depois de dois longos anos de decepção, ela o deixará. Jamais amará outra pessoa com o fez com ele e virará

uma política de carreira. Logo tornar-se à tão fria e dissimulada quanto os demais membros do Conselho Supremo e pouco à pouco, esquecerá

dos ideais que seu pai morrera para defender. E um dia, quando se lembrar da vida que poderia ter tido, desejará poder trocar de lugar com

Meer Campbell. Kira Yamato terminará seus dias vivendo da pensão militar em um asilo para veteranos – disse Mayu. A imagem mostra agora o

alto de um prédio, com uma garota aparentando desnutrição, dança perigosamente na borda do parapeito.

- Lunamaria Hawke nunca se recuperou da sua morte. Com o tempo, caiu em forte depressão, tornando-se dependente de remédios. Largou

Z.A.F.T. Sumiu pelo mundo. Quando os medicamentos deixaram de surtir efeitos, ela optou pelas drogas. Aos 23 anos, drogada e prostituída, a

mulher Lunamaria Hawke salta para morte de um prédio de 130 andares. Como única parente, Meyrin herda suas dívidas de drogas, que farão

com que a ex-senhora Zalla trabalhe como prostituta para pagar uma dívida que nunca será paga – contesta Stellar.

- Tudo isso por quê eu morri? – pergunta incrédulo.

- Você percebe que seu destino interage em maior ou menor grau com o destino de todas essas pessoas? Se você decidir voltar, além da dor da

vida, não existe certeza que estas coisas não acontecerão. Se você ficar aqui, elas acontecerão certamente. A decisão é sua, meu filho – disse

Mayurion.

- Não há escolha então. Eu prometi proteger Luna, como prometi proteger Stelar. Eu tenho que voltar, mas como eu faço? – perguntou o jovem.

- É só desejar... bem forte...como se sua vida dependesse disso. Por que adivinha: ela depende! – disse alegremente, Mayu.

- Stellar, eu... – foi interrompido pelo dedo indicador da loira, que colocou sob seus lábios.

- Sim, eu sei... e não se preocupe. Se você for feliz, nós seremos felizes.

- E cuide de sua irmã – disse Shinno Asuka, enquanto o filho ia perdendo a consciência.

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos, Shinn sente uma inesperada pressão sobre seu peito. Quando resolve investigar, nota uma jovem de cabelos curtos,

pressionando fortemente seu peito com o casaco de seu uniforme.

- Shinn, fique comigo meu amor. Você precisa ser forte. Não me deixe assim – rogava a garota.

- Lu... na... – sussurrou o jovem – sai... daqui.

- Shinn... eu não vou sair daqui e se você quiser me tirar daqui, terá que andar e sair daqui comigo!

Olhando ao lado, viu como um dos homens se aproximava deles. Tentou avisá-la, mas sua voz falhou. "Mexa-se corpo. Mexa-se corpo. Mexa-se

corpo. Ela não pode morrer. Mas eu já estou com a Seed. Mexa-se. Você não é uma Seed. Você é um homem. E como homem, irá proteger a

mulher que ama. Mexa-se agora!".

Contra todos os prognósticos, uma onda de energia percorreu o corpo baleado do coordinator que sentiu sua palma fechar-se em torno da

empunhadura da . Olhando fixamente para o homem, acertou-o no peito. Um tiro limpo e perfeito.

- Shinn – observou a garota. Ele tinha atirado ou aquilo era sua imaginação? Um apertão forte em seu ombro foi a confirmação de sua opinião.

- Luna... me ajude a levantar – disse com inesperada energia. Cada fibra da garota queria ver aquilo acontecer. E uma vez mais seu salvador

não desapontou-a. Servindo de apoio tirou o jovem do caminho, sendo coberta por seus amigos e alguns dos soldados de Yasutora.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Murrue.

- Ele está vivo e melhor do que eu esperava – respondeu Yasutora, que havia ajudado a garota a carregá-lo – mas perdeu muito sangue.

Shinn luzia pálido pela perda de sangue, mas tinha energia suficiente para manter sua pistola em punho, mesmo que fosse um ato reflexo. Uma

rápida olhada em sua condição revelaria o milagre que consistia o simples fato de ele não ter morrido até agora.

- Precisamos removê-lo para um hospital, imediatamente – disse Mwu.

Assentindo, o homem forte de Orb pegou seu comunicador.

- Elsmann, que tal uma ajuda humanitária? Precisamos levar tango até um hospital e você é a carona mais próxima. Linha livre á 5 metros da

minha posição.

- Dearkka? – perguntou espantado, Kira.

- Roger – respondeu o comunicador. Em seguida uma segunda explosão aconteceu pelo teto. Apesar da força da explosão, como na primeira

vez era apenas força concussiva. Em seguida um braço vermelho gigantesco atravessou o buraco alargando-o

- O Beam Zakku – exclamou feliz Luna. Depois de ser designada para o Impulse, Lunamaria jamais havia subido novamente no cockpit de seu

antigo Ms, mas adorava vê-lo no hangar. Mais do que Impulse. Mais do que Leggend. Mais do que Destiny. Ela sempre se sentira

completamente entregue e focada na batalha quando estava pilotando aquela máquina.

Com cuidado subiram o garoto em sua mão e o acompanharam Murrue e Luna. Kira e Mwu resolveram ajudar a prender os membros da Mão

Invisível, apesar dos protestos de Sado Yasutora.

* * *

_Bom, normalmente eu pediria desculpa por não ter postado o capítulo do fim de semana, mas dessa vez foi de caso pensado._

_Decidi que como falta apenas mais 2 ou 3 capítulos, vou postar um por semana e segurar a fic até o natal._

_Quero agradecer a todos que continuam lendo esta fic, apesar da irresponsabilidade de seu autor com os horários de postagem._

_Especialmente para a Danizinha, que sempre comenta e para o Thienry Harry que, nas sábias palavras de Yzak Joule é um maldito! Apenas pelo princípio.  
_

_Também convido aqueles que gostaram da fic, para continuarem aqui e seguirem com um projeto meu que eu conto depois._

_Escrito ao som do Tema do Esporte Espetacular. Sim, sou estranho. Eu sei.  
_

_Postado ao som de "Eu quero ver o ôco" - Raimundos._

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan Surfer._


	17. A transfusão!

**- Homem branco, 20 anos. Coordinator, múltiplas perfurações de balas no tórax, braço, perna e abdômen. Perda maciça de sangue** – gritou a

enfermeira, na porta do hospital.

- Coloquem-no no Trauma 07 – disse um médico – duas bolsas de sangue O- universal. **Alguém tem alguma informação desse homem?** – gritou

aos paramédicos.

- Aquelas duas chegaram com o rapaz. Elas vieram a bordo de um Zaku de Z.A.F.T. – respondeu um dos homens. Encaminhando-se para as

duas mulheres a fim de conseguir informações pertinentes para o atendimento, o cirurgião do Pronto Socorro resolvera mandar um dos

novatos tomar conta do caso.

- Boa noite, sou o Doutor Argille. O que podem me dizer do rapaz que deu entrada há pouco? – perguntou para as mulheres que faziam a ficha

do recém-chegado.

- Sai? – perguntou a mulher mais velha.

- Murrue-san... você não havia sido seqüestrada? Qual o nome do paciente?

- Shinn Asuka – respondeu uma drenada Lunamaria Hawke.

- Se você está aqui, devo supor que Shinn conseguiu encontrá-los. Enfermeira, por favor separe a ficha do paciente nº 6749982 e adicione os

dados da ficha de entrada.

- Entendido – respondeu a enfermeira. Enquanto isso, o médico não parava. Pegando seu telefone, discou um número que estava conhecido

desde os últimos dias na memória de seu celular.

- Atthrum? É Sai, Shinn deu entrada no hospital com ferimentos de bala... certo... providencie o histórico dele na Equilibrium. Tudo certo.

Qualquer mudança ligo. Encontro você mais tarde – desligando o telefone, dirige-se para a enfermeira – um rapaz trará a ficha médica do

Senhor Asuka em 10 minutos. Você poderia me informar qualquer anormalidade na ficha dele?

- Doutor Argille? – chamou Murrue.

- Pode me chamar de Sai, Murrue. Não se preocupem, estou a par de tudo. Atthrum e Yzak estão vindo aqui com a ficha médica de Shinn. Agora

preciso trabalhar.

- Murrue, ele é?... – perguntou Luna.

- Um amigo de Kira. Ele foi uma das pessoas que acabaram presas na Archangel – respondeu tranqüilamente. Agora não havia nada que

pudessem fazer para ajudar o tenente.

- Vocês estão em toda parte? – sorriu Luna.

- Parece que sim – respondeu com um sorriso.

Uma hora mais tarde, a sala de espera contem parte da maior força militar combinada entre Orb e PLANT. Atthrum Zalla e Yzak Joule chegaram

um pouco depois da ligação do médico e como esperado, trouxe uma extensa ficha médica. Assim que Kira e Mwu chegaram, Sai pediu que

eles, Murrue e Lunamaria fossem submetidos à um exame de corpo de delito e medicados contra a alguns sintomas de desnutrição. Após esse

exame, Meyrin chegou e ficou ao lado da irmã como se ela fosse a mais velha, sacando assim, um sorriso da tenente. Foi nesse clima, que o

médico passou seu primeiro informe.

- A condição do senhor Asuka é crítica. Os tiros perfuraram o abdômen, pernas braços e peito, fazendo com que ele perdesse muito sangue e

nós precisamos repor esse sangue. Nesse momento ele passa por uma cirurgia para suturar esses pontos hemorrágicos.

- Você disse que Shinn tinha recebido tiros em seu abdômen e pernas? Mas nós só vimos os tiros em seu braço e peito – perguntou Mwu.

- Ele estava nos enganando o tempo todo – disse Murrue abraçando o marido – Ele nos contou que durante o tiroteio no corredor ele havia

recebido mais "um ou dois tiros", mas que com a Seed, não se preocupou muito com isso. A dor que demonstrou naquele momento era

equivalente aos ferimentos abdominais e o tiro no braço.

- Sai, você não diria a respeito da necessidade de sangue se não houvesse um problema, certo? O que há de errado? – perguntou Atthrum.

- Realmente o tipo sanguíneo de Shinn Asuka é O-, o que o torna um receptor muito raro, por si só.

- E quanto à sua irmã? – pergunta Yasutora, atraindo o olhar de todos.

- A irmã de Shinn morreu há 3 anos – contestou Kira.

- Me refiro à meia-irmã. Então é verdade que ele não sabia da existência dela? – comenta mais para si.

- Você sabe onde encontrá-la? – pergunta Luna.

- Ela saiu da Equilibrium com Cagalli, há duas horas atrás.

- De qualquer maneira, há também o fator Seed. Quando um usuário do fator Seed recebe sangue, se este, mesmo que com a mesma tipagem

genética e o mesmo fator Rh, o sangue natural atacará o novo sangue, à menos que ele possua o fator Seed. Shinn deixou alguma bolsa de

sangue na nave?

- Houve um acidente em October 3 e mandamos nossos estoque para lá – respondeu Kira.

- Poderíamos trazer algum sangue de PLANT? – perguntou Dearkka.

- Não daria tempo. Se não conseguirmos repor satisfatoriamente o sangue dele, ele morrerá em 30 minutos, no máximo 1hora.

- Sangue O-... Kira, você está pensando em quem eu estou pensando? – disse o Almirante, ao notar o olhar de seu velho amigo.

- Ele vai nos matar por isso. Você sabe – respondeu com um tímido sorriso.

- Mas ele vai estar vivo para isso – interpelou o outro. Sob olhos expectantes de todos, Atthrum saca seu telefone e disca um número.

- Atthrum e eu sabemos de alguém que possui as mesmas características sanguíneas de Shinn. Atthrum está telefonando para ela agora - responde Yamato para a pequena platéia.

- Ela chega em 10 minutos, já estava a caminho quando liguei.

Uma cirurgia de 7 horas foi necessária para salvar o jovem coordinator das portas da morte. O nível de seus ferimentos seriam descritos em

seu relatório médico como "extremamente incomuns" um jargão médico para nunca visto. Além de seus ferimentos à bala, seu corpo contava

com diversas lacerações, luxações, distensões e feridas causadas por estilhaços ou pela utilização demasiada das capacidades físicas do gene

Seed em combate corpo-a-corpo. Durante a operação, o coração de Shinn Asuka parara duas vezes e necessitou de estimulação cardíaca. Sua

namorada teve que ser sedada em um determinado momento da madrugada e foi para a casa dos Zalla, em companhia da irmã e de Murrue.

Após esse incidente, quase todos foram descansar em suas casas ou no quartel, exceção feita para Kira Yamato e Atthrum Zalla, que ficaram

até a saída de seu amigo da sala de cirurgia.

- E então Sai, como foi a cirurgia? – perguntou o capitão Yamato.

- Kira, me pague um café e eu contesto tudo – respondeu Sai.

Dado o início da manhã, os três foram para uma padaria próxima ao hospital, que funcionava 24h. O sabor amargo desceu pela garganta do

médico até o estomago, dando-lhe novo animo para contar como foi o final de seu turno, na sala de cirurgia do hospital.

- Basicamente, nós tivemos um trabalhão para remontá-lo – começou o médico – Shinn se esforçou-se tanto que chegou a estourar alguns de

seus músculos femurais, além de outros ligamentos como o menisco, por exemplo. A verdade é que ele talvez necessite de mais uma cirurgia

porque, quanto mais olhávamos, mais achávamos alguma coisa em que mexer. Se querem minha opinião, ele deve receber o novo título de

"homem que torna o impossível possível" de Mwu. Se o que vocês contaram que ele não só sobreviveu depois de três tiros no peito mas

também estava consciente e combatendo, ele elevou a condição de milagre à um novo patamar.

- Ele teve tanta sorte assim? – perguntou Kira.

- Não entendeu mesmo, não é? Ele não teve apenas sorte. Ele fez o impossível. Deixe-me conceituar melhor: uma das balas que foi atirada

contra seu peito foi direcionada para a aorta, a veia principal que leva o sangue ao coração. Contudo, a bala desviou no aparelho celular de

Shinn, explodindo a bateria, o que o salvou da morte instantânea. As outras duas balas não acertaram a aorta, mas perfuraram seus pulmões.

Isso faria com que alguém morresse em instantes, aliado aos estilhaços da bala e do celular. A sorte dele acabou aí: de algum modo, Shinn

conseguiu utilizar a Seed em total acordo com suas glândulas supra-renais que inundaram seu sangue com adrenalina. É o primeiro caso que

se tem notícia que a pessoa sobrevive.

- Como assim, Sai? – perguntou interessado, Atthrum.

- Pesquisas mostraram que em pessoas portadoras do gene Seed, as glândulas supra-renais são 32% menores, porque ambas não podem

entrar em funcionamento simultaneamente. Caso isso aconteça, em tese o usuário ficaria mais rápido e mais forte que qualquer outro, mas na

prática, ninguém agüentou mais do que dois segundos antes que o coração explodisse. Literalmente. Shinn é o primeiro caso que se tem

notícia de um usuário ativo e consciente da Seed (que por si só já é uma anormalidade) que utilizou a supra-renais em conjunto e sobreviveu.

- Você acha que Shinn é um outro coordinator definitivo? – quis saber seu amigo.

- Eu acho que ele teve é uma tremenda sorte disso não tê-lo matado. Se querem minha opinião profissional, ele é tão cabeça dura que

esqueceu que deveria morrer e continuou lutando até chegar ao hospital. Nunca vi ninguém com tantos músculos estirados, rompidos e

luxados quanto os dele.

- É... isso parece mais com ele – respondeu Kira, com um sorriso que foi acompanhado por Atthrum Zalla.

* * *

"Abra os olhos e encare a sua verdade". Esse foi um dos primeiro pensamentos de Shinn Asuka quando começou a recobrar a consciência

depois da operação. Ele não se lembrava de muita coisa antes... sua mente estava embotada por algo que não lembrava. Fazendo um esforço

hercúleo, o garoto conseguiu descolar suas pálpebras e viu sentada a seu lado, uma figura loira que ressonava levemente na cadeira ao lado

de sua cama. Não conseguiu ver seu semblante, mas havia pensado nela firmemente desde que recebera o tiro. Jamais passaria por tamanha

dor novamente. Sua missão estava cumprida e ela estava ali para ele. Conseguindo mexer o braço, depois de muito esforço, tocou-a

levemente, despertando-a. então ela notou o braço e virou-se para ele.

- Seja bem-vindo, Shinn... nos deixou muito preocupados nessas duas semanas – sussurrou a loira. A mente de Shinn deu um salto. Duas

semanas. Estava aqui há duas semanas? E que tipo de inferno foi reservado para ele que, ao invés de estar com sua família, amigos e ela;

deixaram como cicerone do inferno a Representante de Orb.

Não sabia no quê acreditar. Se estava no inferno, esperava que Dullindal, Djibrill, os Seran ou mesmo Sting e Auel estivessem aqui para

recepcioná-lo. Mas até onde sabia, Attha estava viva. Então isso significava que estava vivo ou apenas que o inferno era ainda pior do que

pensava.

- Shinn, se puder me entender, um dos efeitos colaterais de seus remédios é a sua incapacidade vocal, mas isso é temporário. Pisque uma vez

para sim e duas vezes para não, entendeu? – pediu, recebendo a confirmação com uma piscada – Seu nome é Shinn Asuka e você é um

coordinator. Os coordinators são pessoas... – estava pronta para continuar quando notou que o rapaz rolou os olhos, num claro entendimento

que ela estava bancando a idiota – Ei! Os médicos disseram que você acordaria confuso e que quem estivesse aqui, teria que ajudá-lo à se

lembrar... de qualquer maneira, você veio para Orb para investigar o seqüestro de Kira e Luna, que aconteceu na saída da base militar de

Onogoro, onde a nave estacionou. Você se infiltrou em uma organização chamada Mão Invisível, onde acreditava que estavam os

seqüestrados. Você os encontrou nessa base secreta, mas não sabia onde era a saída e quando estava resgatando-os, recebeu vários tiros.

Por sorte, conseguimos arrancar todos dali – agregou quando os olhos do jovem arregalaram com a lembrança – não se preocupe, Luna está

bem... ela ficou a madrugada inteira com você, apesar de nós estabelecermos turnos entre ela, Murrue, Meyrin e eu – completou ao sentir uma

olhar interrogatório do paciente – Kyla vem sempre que pode, mas com sua promoção, sempre está entre um lugar e outro.

Satisfeito parcialmente com o rumo das coisas, Shinn fechou os olhos longamente como se meditasse essas revelações. Ao abrir os olhos

novamente, pôde sentir um novo interesse da loira por sua pessoa.

- Se conheço você, deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar aqui, certo? – perguntou, recebendo uma piscada como resposta – Eu

causei alguns empecilhos em sua missão. Misturei sentimentos pessoais e deveres oficiais para justificar uma desconfiança de você. E se o

socorro demorou a chegar, também tenho culpa nisso. Portanto foi de consenso geral que eu deveria tomar parte na vigília, sabe porquê? -

perguntou a jovem, recebendo duas piscadelas do jovem coordinator – porque é parte do meu dever como regente de Orb zelar pela saúde e

bem estar de todos os cidadãos. Mesmo aqueles que, como você, não acreditam que eu levo meu trabalho à sério. – completou serenamente –

Quando você puder me responder, conversaremos. O turno de Lunamaria começa em 10 minutos. Durma um pouco e faça uma surpresa para

ela. Será tremendamente romântico se você despertar de um coma para ela – ri suavemente, deixando a sala.

Ao sair, encontra um velho amigo, esperando-a no corredor. A Princesa regente sorri e vai de encontro à ele.

- E então, como foi o seu primeiro contato amigável com um refugiado que prometeu matar Orb, depois de descobrir que ele salvou seu país de

uma instabilidade internacional? – perguntou acidamente.

- Sai, às vezes você é desprezível! – contestou alegre – ajudou muito o fato dele não poder falar e por falar, entende-se gritar, esbravejar e

ofender em duas de cada três palavras. Só espero que ele tenha essa mesma dormência quando puder falar.

- Isso pode ser arranjado. Não se esqueça de que eu sou médico – diz o doutor, que recebe um tapa amigável no braço – Cagalli, porquê não

disse toda a verdade, digo sobre a transfusão? – interessa-se o médico.

- Ele é muito arredio à mim. Se quero conquistar sua confiança, tenho que ir com calma.

- Soa como se fosse um animal selvagem – cutuca o médico.

- Não é muito diferente disso – retruca a loira.

- Pelo que me lembre, você também não.

- O quê disse? – esquadrinhando seu amigo com a mirada, Cagalli tentou ver aonde Sai queria chegar com isso.

- Agir por impulso, esquecer que temos a capacidade de separar razoes e emoções. De sentir um e agir de acordo com o outro. Desse modo,

somos diferentes dos animais que operam sob um instinto pré-determinado. Quem viu você, então com 16 anos agir como quem quer mudar o

mundo, apenas por achar que seu pai era um traidor, não via você muito diferente de um animal agindo por um instinto. Você teve que crescer,

mas a maturidade alcançou você à pouco tempo, certo? De modo que, todos nós somos assim como Shinn e como você, mas maturar significa

mais do que crescer. Significa transcender um estado para entrar em outro.

- Fale a verdade, você só queria dar uma lição de moral, não é? – disse Cagalli, imitando desprezo.

- Essa é a função dos amigos – disse, socando o ombro de sua amiga.

**

* * *

**

**- O quê vocês estão dizendo?** – vociferou Shinn Asuka. Segundo o médico, o paciente não podia sofrer estresse, sob risco de seus pontos

abrirem. Contudo o médico também havia dito que demoraria mais alguns dias para que o paciente tivesse suas cordas vocais em condições de

uso. Por isso, Kira e Atthrum acharam que, se conseguissem manter Shinn imóvel na cama, não haveria problema em contar quem havia doado

sangue para ele. Ledo engano. Eles não contavam com a raiva do coordinator e agora suas chances de escaparem ilesos estavam oficialmente

encerradas.

- Shinn, o médico disse que você não pode se mexer. Seus pontos podem abrir e... – o almirante das forças Militares de Orb sequer viu a mão

que o trouxe a altura dos olhos do paciente. Olhos carregados com ira! Definitivamente, deveriam ter contado quando estivessem perto da

porta.

- O que você quis dizer com a frase "... e Cagalli fez uma transfusão de sangue"? – contestou pausadamente o paciente, como que fazendo um

grande esforço para não socar alguém.

- A idéia foi do Kira! – acusou Zalla.

- Ei! Também não foi assim... você estava junto nessa – disse Yamato, retrocedendo á uma distancia segura do leito de hospital – veja bem,

Shinn... o seu sangue não iria aceitar ninguém que não fosse Cagalli. Ela era a única pessoa que possuía a mesma tipagem sanguínea e Rh,

com o Seed entre nós. Se os médicos tivessem colocado um sangue igual ao seu tipo sem a Seed, o resto do seu sangue teria coagulado por

entender o outro sangue como um tipo de organismo invasor e você teria morrido por isso.

- Já pararam para pensar que eu talvez tivesse preferido isso?

- Ora Shinn, sem drama! – calou-se ao ver a veia na testa do garoto crescendo enormemente – tá legal, tá legal. Não falo mais nada – calou-se

o Almirante.

Shinn não estava feliz; se não houvesse o perigo para seus pontos, ele se levantaria e acabaria com a raça dos dois, agora era oficial, ele não

sabia quando. Nem como. Mas sabia o porquê mataria aquelas duas pessoas. Sempre vivera sozinho desde Onogoro. Demorou tempo, mas

conseguiu finalmente estabelecer relações na Academia de Z.A.F.T. Primeiro com o sempre estóico e calado Rey, depois com Luna, Youlan e

Meyrin. Mas depois de muito tempo, apenas Luna permaneceu como parte de sua família e por ela, tinha aceitado a missão. Quando chegou a

hora, aceitou a possibilidade de morrer defendendo-a. Nunca, porém aceitou a possibilidade de receber sangue de uma pessoa como Attha. Ele

fora sincero, meses atrás no parque. Não tinha interesse em voltar para Onogoro, nem na amizade dela, mas se ele ouvisse uma única

cantada de galo da garota, ele passaria com o Destiny por cima daqueles dois.

Nessa hora, Meyrin Hawke fez uma aparição surpresa e aproximando-se da cama hospitalar tirou seu esposo do alcance do paciente, pelas

orelhas.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai. O que eu fiz agora? – perguntou o chefe de família, convertido em vítima.

- Eu lembro de dizer claramente que nada no mundo evitaria que Shinn estourasse seus pontos para bater em vocês – disse, apontando para

a mancha vermelha no lençol imaculado até a pouco – que vocês não deviam exaltá-lo! Mas vocês me ouvem? Não. Além do mais, eu não

esqueci da sua cena de ciúmes semanas atrás.

- Mas amor... foi idéia do Kira – tentou justificar o Almirante.

Meyrin parou seu ataque e virou-se para o coordinator definitivo. Com uma sobrancelha levantada, disse:

- Lacus cuidará dele mais tarde – começou friamente – de você, eu cuido!

- Meyrin-chan... não acha que Lacus anda com muita coisa na cabeça? Para que preocupá-la com este mal entendido – sorria galante, numa

tentativa desesperada de evitar que sua noiva soubesse disso. Ela também fora contra contar ao paciente sobre a transfusão por enquanto.

- Bela tentativa Kira. Mas nem toda mulher cai aos seus encantos. E você mocinho – disse, novamente atacando a orelha de Atthrum –

continuaremos nossa conversinha em casa.

Acompanhando o casal, o capitão Yamato avisou à enfermeira que os pontos do paciente haviam se aberto e que para a segurança de todos,

era uma boa idéia que o sedassem para refazer os pontos. Na saída, encontrou Yzak e Dearkka que observavam uma cena melhor que o pôr-

do-sol: uma jovem esposa com 1,69 metros levar um herói de guerra e Almirante das Forças de Defesa pela orelha.

- Sabe, dá até vontade de realistá-la em Z.A.F.T. como instrutora. Imagine se ela conseguisse fazer uma geração de cadetes temê-la como

Zalla o faz? – gracejou Elsmann.

- Você fala como se fosse muito difícil colocá-lo na linha! Ele é um fraco, com uma sorte absurdamente grande! – disse Joule.

- E o quê você achou da Conferência, Yzak? – perguntou Kira. A conferência de paz havia ocorrido como planejado, pois no dia marcado, o

representante da Federação Atlântica Said Ahmed e seu guarda-costas Louis Pichard juntaram-se aos delegados de Z.A.F.T. e Orb. No final,

nenhuma prova conclusiva sobre novos Móbiles Suits havia sido encontrado de ambos os lados. Uma nota oficial foi emitida pela Presidente

Clyne, negando que tanto PLANT como a Federação Atlântica e Orb estejam fabricando novos Móbiles Suits como divulgado através da rede.

Um comunicado à imprensa da Representante Attha de Orb condenou as notícias infundadas, reiterando que o objetivo dessa geração de

habitantes era a paz duradoura.

- Ahmed pode ser um sobrevivente da Dominion, mas há alguma coisa que não me cheira bem nele! – respondeu Yzak – Se eu acreditasse em

premonições, ficaria com um olho nesse homem.

* * *

- Shinn... **você** devia ficar de repouso... isso não tem nada a ver com eu ficar deitada com você – disse Luna, evidentemente feliz, mas

lembrando-se da condição de seu namorado.

- Ter você aqui do meu lado é meu melhor remédio, Luna – respondeu, enquanto beijava sensualmente o pescoço da garota, que ronronou

inconscientemente.

- Ara, ara... incomodamos? – disse uma voz na porta e toda a velocidade de Luna em levantar-se e alisar sua roupa não passou despercebido

por Lacus, com um ramalhete de rosas, acompanhada de Kira e o casal Flaga, que entraram em seguida, mas fizeram barreira para o casal

Zalla e a Princesa de Orb.

- Imagine, Lacus-san – disse a garota, dando uma leve cotovelada em seu namorado, que grunhiu de dor – desculpe, Shinn. Me esqueci de

suas costelas – sorriu apenada.

Todos olharam a cara envergonhada da jovem e a cara iracunda do rapaz e souberam naquele minuto, que interrompiam algo. Após colocarem

as rosas em um vaso, Lacus arrastou Lunamaria junto com Meyrin, Murrue e Cagalli para um café, deixando Mwu, Kira e Atthrum conversando

com o paciente.

Enquanto esperavam o lanche, Lunamaria estava contando para as outras sobre as mudanças que o relacionamento deles tinha sofrido desde

que Shinn despertara, há 3 dias.

- Honestamente, o jeito como ele me olha às vezes... eu sinto que podia pegar fogo à qualquer minuto – comenta corada.

- Ele teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, com você sumida – disse sua irmã – além do mais, eu meio que tenho uma culpa no cartório –

contou, culpada.

- Como assim, Mey? – levantou uma sobrancelha, a mais velha, numa clara demonstração de que queria que ela continuasse.

- Quando ele me contou que vocês foram seqüestrados, eu meio que falei algumas coisas sem pensar – tentou tirar a importância do assunto.

- Coisas como, onee-san? – continuou a garota.

- Eu talvez tenha dito que você merecia mais do que um meio homem, que não é capaz de esquecer o passado – entregou, esperando a

morte.

**- Você o quê?!** – gritou a garota de cabelos curtos – tem noção do quanto ele sofreu com aquela história do Destroy? – soltou. Ela já havia

passado pela fase de ciúmes de Stellar, mas entendia os sentimentos de Shinn por ela, tanto quanto possível. Foi necessária a intervenção de

Cagalli para evitar um fratricídio.

- Sinto discordar de Meyrin, mas não acho que seja isso. Ele estava completamente resoluto em não pisar mais em Onogoro. No entanto, veio

até aqui e enfrentou muitos de seus problemas apenas para lhe salvar – disse a loira.

- Concordo com Cagalli-chan. depois de contar para ele sobre seu desaparecimento, a única coisa que ele disse foi "quando eu parto". Você

tem tanto espaço no coração dele quanto ele no seu. Ele arriscou a vida por você, da mesma forma que você arriscou a vida por ele ao escudá-

lo com seu corpo – disse Lacus.

- Foi romântico e aterrador ao mesmo tempo – disse Murrue – O importante é que vocês estão bem e essa mudança foi sem sombra de dúvida

para melhor.

- É mas... os médicos ainda não falaram nada para ele das seqüelas. Eu não sei como ele vai aceitar isso... na verdade, eu tenho medo que ele

caia em depressão ao perceber que ficará dependente de uma bengala.

- Se acontecer algo com ele, o que você fará? – perguntou serenamente, Lacus.

- Ficarei com ele, até o fim. – respondeu como se nunca tivesse pensado outra coisa.

- Então ele será feliz – respondeu com um sorriso, a presidente de PLANT.

No quarto, os jovens conversavam amenidades, até que o Falcão de Edinmion resolveu acertar as contas com o enfermo.

- Durante a batalha final do Gênesis, eu interceptei um disparo do canhão principal da Dominion, que destruiria a Archangel. Depois da primeira

guerra, uma nave com alguns sobreviventes da Aliança me encontrou e fizeram lavagem cerebral. Deixei de ser Mwu La Flaga para me tornar

Neo Roanoke, comandante da Phantom Pain e líder do esquadrão Extended da Aliança que roubou os Móbiles Suits Gaya, Abbys e Chaos do

Armory 1. Quando você me trouxe Stellar, eu havia prometido colocá-la em segurança, mas havia o problema do medicamento à que eles eram

condicionados para obedecerem a ordens. Sem esse medicamento, eles morreriam. Eu já tinha antes tentado, sem sucesso, retirar o

medicamento. E como Djibrill controlava a distribuição do medicamento entre os Extended, o máximo que pude foi colocar Stellar no lugar mais

seguro que encontrei. Se não podia tirar ela da batalha, que ela ficasse no lugar mais seguro. A grande ironia disso é que o Destroy era uma

grande bravata. Se nenhum Móbile Suit atirasse contra ele, ele passaria por cima da Eurásia até Carpentaria, onde se daria a luta. Mas ao

atirarem nele, isso enfureceu Stellar que retaliou e o resto você sabe. Naquele dia, fui abatido, preso e levado para o interior da Archangel,

onde o amor e o tratamento de Murrue começou a despertar memórias. E quando eles me libertaram nas vésperas da batalha de Onogoro e

eu subi em um Ski Grasper novamente, me lembrei de parte de quem eu era e atuei como Mwu La Flaga novamente. No fim da guerra, fui

tratado como membro da Facção Clyne em um hospital de PLANT, onde recuperei o resto da memória.

Shinn ficou pensando sobre o relato do homem. Parecia muito improvável, mas não era impossível que uma facção que fez lavagem cerebral em

crianças para chegar aos extended, fizesse lavagem cerebral em um homem adulto. Decidiu aproveitar a boa chance que teve e dar as coisas

por encerradas.

- Flaga... deixemos o passado para trás, mas se me chamar de garoto de novo, quebrarei seu braço em tantas partes, que precisará de uma

tala para segurar um copo – disse presumido.

- Que bom, Shinn. Attrhum e eu sabíamos que você entenderia as coisas.

- Ainda quero a cabeça de vocês pela transfusão.

- Será que não pode estender sua compaixão para mais alguém? – disse Lacus, entrando no quarto e empurrando uma figura loira à frente.

Todos sentiram a tensão no ar. Sabiam que esta confrontação deveria vir e que se esperassem algo diferente do que o clima que aparentou

era impossível. Quando a loira ia começar a falar, o impaciente Asuka contra-atacou:

- Se falar alguma coisa sobre a transfusão, morre. Antes de Zalla. Antes de Yamato. Assim que puder levantar dessa cama!!

**- Até parece que eu tenho medo de você!** – rugiu a garota.

- Deveria ter, porque até onde me lembro, foi Yamato que salvou sua pele, da última vez que brincamos à sério!

**- Shinn Asuka!!** – começou Lunamaria – **Eu não acredito que você é tão infantil a ponto de começar a brigar com quem não quer brigar com **

**você! A única coisa que você quer é não escutar o lado de Cagalli-sama e continuar com seu joguinho de "eu odeio Orb". Pois preste **

**atenção, é melhor você calar a boca antes que eu meta mais uma bala em seu corpo!**

- Jesus amado – sussurrou Kira para Mwu – agora eu sei porquê Meyrin traz Atthrum sob cabresto. É de família – comenta, recebendo um pisão

no pé, de Lacus.

- E ainda fala de mim – comenta Meyrin com Murrue.

- Desculpe – pede Shinn, completamente sem palavras. Tinha consciência que sua namorada estava certa. Sabia que ela lhe conhecia bem,

mas não precisava conhecê-lo tanto.

- Como eu estava tentando dizer – começou a Princesa – desde que eu te conheci, sua raiva contra Orb e meu pai me tiraram o sono. Como

Atthrum disse certa vez, você não conseguiria ver através de sua perda. O problema foi que eu nunca percebi que eu também não o fiz. Eu me

enterrei em uma montanha de responsabilidades e esqueci a mulher Cagalli, a humana Cagalli. Depois que a guerra acabou, nos encontramos

no parque na madrugada do casamento de Meyrin e Atthrum e eu vi você enumerar suas perdas. Conversamos civilizadamente pela primeira

vez em anos, mas quando ofereci minha amizade, você a rechaçou. Fiquei magoada, claro, mas pelo menos você foi sincero em suas palavras e

suas intenções de não voltar à Orb. E confesso que fiquei aliviada, pois você era um elemento complicador na equação chamada Orb. Quando

vi você aqui, conversando com Miriália, não pude parar de me perguntar o porquê você estaria aqui, quando não deveria estar, pois não estava

na lista da Equilibrium. Conhecendo seu gênio – Shinn tentou interrompê-la, mas foi silenciado por um olhar de sua namorada – sabia que você

seria fiel à sua promessa de não voltar. E se você estivesse disposto à quebrá-la seria por um grande motivo. E ninguém me apresentou um

motivo suficientemente plausível. Uns disseram que você pediu baixa, outros disseram que você viera tratar de um espólio de família. – disse

tomando ar.

- Daí, eu resolvi investigar você com o serviço secreto, mas as coisas saíram do controle. Os rapazes acabaram descontando em você e mais

uma vez você desconfiou de mim e não acreditou em minha amizade. Depois eu liguei para Lacus, que disse que Kira estava desaparecido. Não

incomunicável, **desaparecido**... e eu, uma vez mais, desconfiei de você e de Kyla, sua irmã. E mandei o serviço secreto prender você. O quê eu

não sabia é que meu gabinete estava grampeado, pois Mandy, minha secretária estava sendo chantageada por algumas pessoas que a

obrigaram a passar informações e, desse modo, os membros da Mão Invisível souberam do plano de prender você e resolveram te resgatar.

Depois que Atthrum finalmente explicou a natureza de seu plano e Kyla me abriu os olhos para a tola que eu tenho sido através dos anos,

preparamos a equipe de reforços, mas o serviço secreto achou por bem destruir o aparelho que você construiu sob suspeita de ser uma

bomba, procedimento padrão. Só nos restou pedir ajuda à Yzak que estava na Equilibrium esperando a conferência e Youlan que sabia a

freqüência de seu rastreador S.I.A.I. Com isso, acabamos por atrasar o apoio e por isso, você teve que fazer o resgate sozinho. Seus

ferimentos são uma conseqüência da minha presunção e meus preconceitos em relação a você e eu sinto muito por isso – termina a loura, com

a cabeça levemente arqueada, em sinal de humildade. Após um minuto de absorção do relato, Shinn resolveu falar.

- Você realmente acha que um "sinto muito" iguala as coisas?! Ao não me dar o benefício da dúvida e mandar me prender, os caras que

resolveram me resgatar, abalroaram o carro com um caminhão de lixo, mulher! Quase arrancaram minha cabeça nessa batida! Se eu tivesse

entrado pela porta da frente, com uma pessoa monitorando o radar, vocês saberiam onde ficaria a entrada e vidas poderiam ser salvas. A idéia

era fazer uma operação furtiva! Não começar uma guerra mundial! Isso sem falar que a situação da Mão Invisível só chegou ao ponto que

chegou porque **você** não conseguiu ser uma Representante ligada às necessidades de seu povo. Pelo amor de Deus! Eu fiquei uma única

semana em Onogoro e aprendi mais sobre o povo e refugiados que metade de seu gabinete! Concordo que você não deve ignorar suas

necessidades físicas, emocionais e espirituais; só eu sei o que acontece quando você varre tudo para debaixo do tapete, mas se não dá para

estar ali todo o tempo, arrume gente de confiança! Não ministros, não políticos, gente de sua confiança integra e intransferível e mande-os

circular entre as pessoas! E não retiro o que disse há 3 anos. Se você causar uma guerra contra PLANT, serei eu que destruirei Orb!

Direto, denso, pesado e cruel! Nada que não esperassem de Shinn Asuka. Em sua sinceridade, falara coisas acertadas e outras que seriam

motivos para autocrítica da loira por um bom tempo. Realmente, o perdão não era universal, pensou Cagalli amargamente quando saia. Nesse

instante, foi parada por uma voz.

- Attha... existe uma família, os Lehnman. O chefe da família, John, está desempregado e não tinham onde morar, por isso eu dei minha antiga

casa para eles. Se você cuidar para que eles tenham uma vida segura e feliz, nossos problemas estão quites.

- Shinn... – começou a censurá-lo, Atthrum, mas foi parado por um sinal da Representante.

- Se eu fizer melhor, quero dizer: se ao invés de cuidar apenas deles, cuidar que todos os refugiados possuam mais oportunidades de

recomeçar a vida, nosso acordo estaria de pé? – perguntou esperançada.

- O país é seu, Attha. Faça do jeito que achar melhor – respondeu Shinn, dando de ombros. Isso não era claro, tão tortuoso quanto os

sentimentos adolescentes de Shinn, em relação às pessoas, mas eles haviam chegado á um consenso.

- Isso é um começo de uma amizade? – perguntou Cagalli.

- Não força a barra, Attha. Isso significa que não somos estranhos, apenas – sentenciou Shinn. Após meditar um pouco, teve um estalo mental

– agora, que tal me dizer que história é essa de Kyla ser minha irmã? – perguntou inquisitorialmente. E todos sabiam que essa seria uma longa

tarde.

* * *

Kyla Stwart estava literalmente em pânico naquele momento. Não que sua vida fosse um mar de rosas, mas tinha sofrido muitas reviravoltas

no espaço de um mês. Culpa dele... de seu irmão. Saber disso foi um choque, não só pela notícia, mas também pelo modo como veio. Ela sabia

que fora fruto de um relacionamento antigo de sua mãe e ela havia, por vontade própria, cortado qualquer tentativa de conhecer o pai

biológico, por acreditar que assim, estaria atentando contra a soberania de seu pai de coração. Embora o tenha visto rapidamente, uma crise

de choro impediu qualquer tentativa de conversa e então, veio a guerra. De certa forma, os acontecimentos da guerra foram um alívio para a

garota por um tempo, pois ninguém tinha muito tempo para pensar nessas coisas.

Agora sua chefe ligara para seu celular e com a frase: "Shinn espera uma visita sua" fazia seu mundo dar mais uma volta. Pensando nisso,

pegou o caminho mais longo ao hospital, passando por toda Onogoro, e em especial, pelo apartamento que dividira com Sai Argile. Não

importava se não estivessem mais juntos, ele sempre seria seu cavaleiro em armadura brilhante. Ele a salvara de tantas formas que ela nem

tinha certeza quantas e era sua referencia de porto seguro, independente de estarem juntos ou não. Mas agora, ela tinha família. Será que

tinha? Como Shinn estaria encarando isso? Pensando nisso, Kyla parou na porta do quarto de Shinn. Para azar da garota, ela não passou

despercebida.

Surgindo de trás da garota, Cagalli e Sai, cada um, pegando-a pelo braço, obrigando-a a entrar. Apesar da princesa ter largado a garota em

pouco tempo, o médico demorou um pouco mais para fazê-lo. Infelizmente tudo isso passou batido, pois o paciente só tinha olhos para sua

namorada.

- Ei vocês, arrumem um quarto – brincou Sai, pegando os dois de surpresa.

- E o quê é isso aqui?! – respondeu o paciente de má vontade. Notando uma presença não usual, Shinn cumprimentou-a – Olá Kyla, é bom vê-

la de novo.

- Olá Shinn – sorriu sem jeito, a garota. Cagalli pegou Luna e levou-a até a cafeteria. Aproveitando a folga dos cuidados de sua namorada, o

paciente perguntou ao médico.

- Sai, como vai minha recuperação? Quais os efeitos permanentes?

- Do quê você está falando?

- Eu tomei 3 tiros no peito, mais um no braço, dois na perna e um no estômago. Quais as chances de não ter tido uma seqüela? É só uma

questão de pensar um pouco.

- Lunamaria pediu para não falar sobre isso por enquanto – respondeu o médico.

- Luna não é o paciente. Ela provavelmente acha que eu entrarei em depressão caso saiba que vou ficar com seqüelas, mas para mim, mais

importante que as seqüelas é ela estar aqui comigo. Segura! Anda logo, doutor: quais as seqüelas?

- Você sofreu duas paradas cardíacas durante a operação de retirada das balas. Como você estava dopado, não pudemos constatar um

derrame muscular em sua perna esquerda. Por essa razão você precisará, provavelmente, de uma bengala pelo resto da vida e poderá ter

algumas dores por conta disto. Além disso, você teve um pouco do estômago comprometido, e por isso, não poderá pegar um restaurante

"coma o quanto puder" por um ano. No mais você estará tão saudável ao sair, quanto da primeira vez que entrou aqui, mas com sua mão

intacta – completou.

Após o relato médico, Shinn soltou um suspiro há muito contido. Uma bengala. Não era tão ruim quanto poderia, mas ele continuaria pilotando

seu Destiny? Sentia-se ligado ao Móbile Suit por uma corrente invisível, precisava dele para poder proteger aqueles que não poderiam fazê-lo

por si próprio. Eles precisavam de proteção e Destiny estaria lá. Com ou sem dores, ele pilotaria o novo Destiny novamente.

- Shinn? – perguntou Kyla – Você está bem com isso?

- Não se preocupe, não é como se eu estivesse morto. Além do mais, um probleminha desses não me abateria.

- Por um segundo, pensei que você ficaria frustrado com isso, quero dizer, usar uma bengala depois de vida tão intensa quanto à que você

teve. Mas isso não parece acontecer.

- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas isso não era empecilho para ajudar as pessoas. O piloto do Destiny ainda voará para ajudar pessoas.

Ainda lutará sua batalha definitiva e voltará voando para sua amada. É assim que me sinto.

- Compreendo. Shinn, temos que conversar sobre o relatório que Cagalli me mostrou. Eu acredito que você gostaria de algumas respostas,

mas eu não sei como começar... – confessou a garota.

- Que tal começarmos pelo começo? Boa tarde, eu sou o tenente Shinn Asuka, do corpo militar de Z.A.F.T. – disse, saudando-a militarmente.

- Eu sou a soldado Kyla Stwart, membro do Corpo de boas-vindas ao recém-chegado de Orb e secretária da Representante Attha.

- Attha? Ela lhe contratou como sua secretária?

- Sim, eu e ela tivemos uma longa conversa sobre suas responsabilidades diferentes para os diferentes papeis que uma pessoa encontra

durante a vida. E como ela soube da traição de sua secretária, acabou me contratando. Eu continuo com as minhas funções no Corpo, mas

ganho melhor e tenho uma chance mais efetiva de ver as causas e efeitos da posição que o governo tem em relação aos refugiados.

- Nossa! Estou orgulhoso de você!

- Obrigado! É muito trabalho, mas vale a pena. Eu tenho uma carta e acho que você deveria ter algumas explicações. Enquanto você estava em

coma, eu procurei em minhas coisas por algo que explicasse, confirmando ou desmentindo o relatório de Cagalli. Mas, ao invés disso, encontrei

essa carta de minha mãe.

Shinn retirou a carta, com cuidado. Sabia que isso poderia ser valioso para ela tanto quanto o telefone e Mayu fora para ele. Fora tão valioso

que acabara por salvá-lo da morte.

_Kyla_

_Meu anjo, se estiver lendo isso provavelmente estarei morta. A guerra que se aproxima pode mudar muita coisa, mas jamais mudarão o amor que _

_sinto por você. Lembre-se de sorrir sempre. Procure ser feliz, criativa, alegre, plena. É assim que quero pensar em você: como a garota de energia _

_inesgotável que me enche de orgulho._

_Se eu não estiver aqui, eu gostaria que você procurasse pela família Asuka. Eles tomarão conta de você. Sei que isso deverá ser um pouco difícil para _

_você, mas Shinno Asuka é o nome do homem que apresentei à você aquele dia. É o nome de seu pai biológico._

_Conheci Shinno na academia, aos 14 anos. Éramos colegas de sala e acabamos com um trabalho em que tínhamos que criar um ovo até ele eclodir. _

_Bom, o ovo germinou e nós nos apaixonamos. Sei que quando você for uma adulta isso vai parecer um clichê, mas os clichês são verdades que sempre _

_se repetem. Shinno e eu ficamos juntos até os 20 anos, quando eu saí de Orb para um trabalho na Alemanha; nosso fim foi difícil e por isso decidimos _

_que não manteríamos contato. Contudo, eu não sabia que ele tinha me dado um último presente: você. Acredite: Shinno jamais me deixaria ir se _

_soubesse que eu estava grávida. Nem eu partiria tampouco. Mas agora não dava para mudar as coisas e resolvi cuidar de você sozinha. Seria duro, _

_mas eu conseguiria. Foi quando eu conheci um jovem garçom chamado Claude Stwart; no começo ele era uma das muitas pessoas com quem _

_compartilhava meus dias, depois começamos a apresentar afinidades comuns. Logos, nos tornamos amigos, bons amigos e finalmente, saímos juntos _

_um dia, quase de farra. Ele sabia de minha gravidez, mas nunca se importou com isso. Sempre me disse que se gostasse de mim, gostaria também de _

_meu filho._

_Ele tinha razão, vocês se deram tão bem que jamais deixaram de se considerar como pai e filha e em verdade vocês eram, se não em carne e sangue, _

_em alma e coração. Por isso, ele não ficou abalado quando voltamos a viver em Orb, ele confiava em seu amor por você. E por isso, resolvi procurar _

_Shinno. Logo soube que ele estava casado e era um bom pai de duas crianças lindas. Como esperado, ele não aceitou bem a notícia que era pai de uma _

_adolescente que jamais havia visto. Para evitar má interpretações, fiz questão de conversar com sua esposa e explicar minha situação para eles. Ele _

_quis te conhecer, mas teimosa como só você é, não encarou a situação de um modo bom para ninguém. Acho que você ficou com medo de não ser _

_bem interpretado, por Claude. Por isso Claude e Shinno conversaram durante muito tempo, e decidimos dar um tempo para que você se acostumasse _

_com a idéia. Mas o tempo não pára e seu pai nos deixou em um acidente de carro. Sofremos juntas, choramos juntas, mas como sua mãe, meu dever _

_é procurar zelar por você e seu bem-estar. Se eu não puder fazê-lo, conto com Shinno e Mayurion Asuka. Seja boa com eles e lembre-se: que nós te _

_amamos e onde quer que estejamos, estaremos presentes em cada sorriso, cada suspiro, cada mostra de vida que você der por toda sua vida._

_Para sempre,_

_Ann Stwart (com muito orgulho)._

Isso explicava as coisas, realmente. Agora tinham confirmado a conexão entre eles. Isso acertava as coisas. Ou não?

- Shinn, o quê você acha disso? – perguntou Kyla.

- Eu sempre pensei em meu pai como um pai comum. Não imaginei que tivesse um passado, nem nada. Saber disso me torna mais próximo de

Shinno do que nunca. E quanto à você, Kyla?

- Não sei o que pensar. Eu nunca tive muito e o que tive sempre fora dividido com outros. Agora eu tenho algo que nunca tive, um irmão. Ou

meio-irmão. Sei lá. E eu não sei como me sentir em relação à isso.

Shinn olhou para a garota, com simpatia ainda maior do que antes. Mas não sabia o quê sentir também em relação à isso. Mayu morrera diante

de seus olhos, junto com seus pais. Mas agora parecia que o destino lhe dera uma oportunidade para ser um irmão melhor. Destino... como

seu Móbile Suit. Foi então que ouviu em sua mente, a voz de seu pai: "cuide bem de sua irmã, Shinn". E então ele sabia o que fazer.

- Kyla... neste momento, você é uma mulher feita, com um futuro promissor e um médico possivelmente apaixonado por você – disse, vendo a

cara de assustada da moça – Você quer um irmão agora?

- Shinn... eu não sei... não sei se vou me acostumar com isso, um dia.

- Então, não sejamos irmãos. Sejamos amigos até que possamos nos encontrar e conversar sobre isso sem o impacto da coisa toda. Que tal?

- Uau! Parece muito sábio para alguém que pode ser meu irmãozinho – disse aliviada, a jovem psicóloga.

- Eu tenho meus momentos. Agora é melhor eu ter uma conversinha de homem para homem com o doutor Argile. Sabe como é, se vou ter que

bancar o irmão menor, vou aproveitar e pedir algumas regalias aqui com a comida.

- Você é terrível, Shinn – disse envergonhada.

- Foi você que começou.

A calma da cena fraternal foi interrompida por uma gritaria generalizada, seguida por alguns disparos de arma de fogo. A primeira reação do

tenente foi levantar-se para averiguar a ocorrência, mas sua perna não respondeu tão bem quanto estava acostumado e este caiu no chão.

Coube a Kyla ajudá-lo a se levantar e investigar o ocorrido e, quando se preparava para sair, uma dezena de enfermeiras e médicas, invadiu o

quarto em busca de abrigo. Após acalmar as mulheres e solicitar reforço, a garota acabou sendo sedada a pedido do irmão, para que não se

colocasse sob risco. A equipe da polícia cuidaria disto.

Contudo, a visita surpresa de seu oficial comandante criou um clima tenso no local.

- Shinn... é Phistopolles. Está vivo e pegou Cagalli como refém... ele exige sua presença em até 20 minutos ou a matará.

* * *

_Como sempre, mais um capítulo postado com uma certa dose de atraso, já que estou postando na madrugada de quinta-feira e não na noite de quarta _

_como costumo fazer._

_Milagorsamente decidi dar uma olhada na folhinha e descobri que faltam exatamente 7 dias para o natal agora. Isso é bom, pois mais um ano chegou _

_ao fim; e ruim, porque se eu tiver que postar na noite de 24 de dezembro, será o pior natal ficwritter da minha vida. e vocês terão que esperar até o dia _

_26 para o mundo voltar ao normal para lerem o último capítulo da história. Sacanagem comigo e com vocês..._

_Para evitar isso, a fic se encerrará na madrugada do sábado. Sem falta!! E dessa vez é de verdade. Considerem um presente de natal (bem pobrinho) _

_da minha parte. e fiquem ligados à minha nova empreitada._

_Como disse semana passada, eu tenho um projeto que adoraria discutir com vocês: a trilogia do maldito; nada mais é que uma tentativa de oferecer _

_uma visão diferente do Shinn que a maioria dos fãs de Gundam têm dele. Cansei das fics onde ele pira, morre ou não tem o devido valor reconhecido _

_só porque não desertou para o lado da Archangel. Especialmente porque a situação dele era completamente diferente de Kira ou Atthrum na história._

_Gundam Seed & Destiny se trata não só da sequência de Gundam Seed, mas dos frutos da guerra: a geração que perde tudo na guerra e é forçada a _

_começar do zero, muitas vezes se nenhum amparo. Especialmente os orfãos. Nessa situação, Shinn age como um refugiado que, se levarmos em _

_conta o que acontecem em nossos conflitos atuais, vemos que ele não é tão diferente de qualquer refugiado de guerra ou orfão que possamos _

_encontrar na vida e o fato de sua lealdade à Plant e à Z.A.F.T. equivale à gratidão por quem deu-lhe a mão em sua hora mais negra. Esse é o modo de _

_compartilhar minha visão de Shinn com o mundo: a trilogia do maldito ( embora com esse nome, deveria ser uma homenagem ao Yzak, rs)._

_Após essa fic, postarei um One-shot e pretendo encerrar minha humilde participação temporariamente no Universo Gundam om uma terceira história _

_que ainda está sendo escrita, mas que será uma fic de, no máximo, 6 capítulos._

_Então se virem uma fic do Fan Surfer, já sabem: tem Shinn... Destiny... ou uma pitada de humor ácido deste que vos escreve._

_Danizinha_

_Pois é minha flor, a história está chegando ao fim e sempre pude contar com voccê para me incentivar e dar idéias. Espero poder contar com seu apoio _

_neste emocionante fim e em minhas outras histórias. acredito que elas serão meio... controversas... para dizer o mínimo e, se alguns fãs de GSD _

_resolverem me pegar na esquina com tochas, ancinhos e forcados (sério, preciso parar de ver filmes de terror antigos) conto com sua ajuda para falar _

_coisas bonitas no meu funeral, rsrsrs._

_Como você percebeu, o amadurecimento é uma coisa que vem com o tempo para todos e é disso que essa fic trata, do amadurecimento de Shin. _

_Também admito que muitas vezes aquela posição de ódio do mundo enchia o meu saco, como de todo mundo que viu o anime, mas entre os 3 _

_elementos principais da historia, ele é o que ficou em pior situação: era o mais novo, estava em um lugar onde parecia que a guerra não o atingiria e _

_perdeu toda a família em um único golpe. Não dá para ficar bem sendo adolescente e orfão, sem figura aprobatória, motivo pelo qual Dullindal pôde _

_utilizar sua necessidade de aprovação. Kira sempre teve Caridad ao seu lado e Atthrum teve Patrick Zalla que, se não foi um pai modelo, pelo menos _

_serviu para o papel de estopim da rebeldia do filho. Por isso, acredito que na continuação da série no tão falado filme, talvez vejamos Shinn pelnsando _

_por si próprio._

_Quanto à sua opinião sobre Atthurm e Cagalli, eu comento no final do próximo capítulo. Sim, sou mau!!_

_Nos Lemos, _

_Fan Surfer_


	18. A proposta!

- Mel está vivo? – perguntou Shinn.

- Sim e pegou Cagalli. – confirmou Kira. O olhar do paciente engrandeceu, mas o homem o tranqüilizou – Luna está bem. Ela foi pega de

surpresa e foi nocauteada, mas já está sendo medicada.

- Onde eles estão?

- No sétimo andar.

- Ótimo! – e olhando para as mulheres no quarto – quem de vocês é médica?

Algumas mulheres se apresentaram perante a pergunta. Shinn escolheu uma delas, que parecia particularmente simpática.

- Preciso que você me ganhe um pouco de tempo. Invente para ele que eu precisarei de mais 10 minutos. Invente alguma complicação ou diga

que eu havia sido sedado há pouco tempo e precisarei de mais uns minutos para despertar. Não importa o que diga, mas preciso de mais 5

minutos – ordenou à garota – Yamato, preciso de um carro lá embaixo.

- Onde vamos? – disse Kira;

- Comprar uma bengala.

* * *

23 minutos depois, Shinn Asuka em sua bata de hospital e sua jaqueta do uniforme regulamentário de Z.A.F.T. entrava no sétimo andar. O

homem passou mancando pelos policiais, negociadores e agentes de segurança até uma sala que dava fundos para o corredor. Aquela sala

fora especialmente escolhida por Phisto. As janelas estavam cobertas por jornais, impedindo o ataque de franco-atiradores. Sem essa

preocupação, restava apenas a porta e para isso, estava a refém e escudo humano. Enquanto ele a tivesse ali, tinha a vantagem.

Shinn bateu na porta e anunciou: - Estou entrando.

- Olá Shinn. Está atrasado – contestou Phisto.

- Desculpe, Mel. Mas minha perna me deixa um pouco lento – sorriu.

- Idiota! Ele vai matar você. Saia daqui! – gritou Cagalli.

- Abra seu casaco, Shinn.

Sem opção, o jovem de olhos vermelhos retirou seu casaco e andou, mostrando e sacudindo o casaco. Dando um giro e mostrando a falta de

fundilhos da bata de hospital, em uma visão que Cagalli não esqueceria tão cedo.

- Como vê, não estou armado.

- Então você é um idiota! – disse a loira.

- Sabe... eu estou quase arrependido de ter entrado por aquela porta! Você está começando a me encher o saco! – disse cansado.

- Você sabe que eu irei te matar, não sabe? – perguntou o grego.

- Ou eu irei matá-lo. Mas se você poderia me matar quando entrei, isso significa que você quer algo de mim. Ou um monólogo instável ou se

gabar.

- Você me matará para salvar Attha! Realmente, o filho de Shinno se tornou um cachorrinho dos Attha e...

**- Hahahahahahahahahaha!** – gargalhou Asuka. Tal risada desconcertou os espectadores.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou o grego.

- Você não poderia estar mais errado, afinal, eu não estaria aqui se não fosse você. De várias maneiras!

- Explique-se!

- Se você não tivesse falhado tão miseravelmente em me matar, eu não teria que sofrer uma transfusão de sangue e o único sangue

compatível com o meu não seria o dela. Daí eu não teria que me acertar com ela, nem chegar a um entendimento. Como pode ver, tudo isso só

acontece porque você é um completo incompetente!

- Eu posso reiterar isso imediatamente! – disse Phisto.

- Mas não seria tão divertido, não acha? Você não quer me matar, mas me salvar. Além do mais quem imaginaria que Mephisto salvaria vidas,

não é?

- Você não resistiu à essa piada, não é? – disse o grego, estreitando seus olhos.

- Eu resisti o máximo que pude! O que no meu caso foi muito!

- Bem... c´est l´avie! – disse dando de ombros – depois de matá-lo eu matarei Cagalli Yula Attha e a farei pagar por não ter tratado os

refugiados com respeito!

- Se o fizer, estará jogando fora todo o bem que a Mão Invisível já fez para os refugiados. Um bode expiatório será necessário e adivinha quem

seria esse bode?: isso mesmo, nós, refugiados somos o alvo perfeito para xenófobos à espera de uma oportunidade para começar mais uma

guerra. E você passaria de mártir à eminência parda da historia dos refugiados em Orb.

- Isso pode ser verdade, mas nada me tiraria o prazer de fazê-lo.

- Ótimo! Só não justifique o caso como se fosse para o bem da nação! Estamos entendidos?

- E porque acha que eu me importo com isso?

- Não só acho, como tenho certeza que se importa. Você não quer ser o bandido da história. Nenhum de nós que ser.

- Do quê você está falando, Asuka?

- Olhe só... seria tão mais simples se nós pudéssemos ser sempre os heróis de nossa própria história e somos, geralmente. O problema é que

nossa história sempre entra em contato com a de outras e podemos passar de mocinho em nossa história pessoal para bandidos em outra

história, esta sob o ponto de vista de outra pessoa. E o que prevalece? Quem somos realmente? Quais são nossos anseios? É essa espiral de

informação, desinformação, e justificativas pessoais que levaram o Destroy para a Eurásia, meus pais para o túmulo, eu para o Destiny, você a

fundar a Mão Invisível e Attha para o comando da nação. Eu gostaria de poder fazer com que todos continuemos como pessoas intermediárias

na história geral... nem heróis, nem vilões. Mas todos nós vivos. O quê me diz, Mel?

BANG.

O peito direito de Shinn ardia de dor, algo que ele não sentiu daquela vez... "isso é a dor de um tiro no peito, interessante"... passou pela

cabeça do coordinator. Cagalli olhou assustada e Phisto apenas sorriu.

- Você realmente não achou que iria se livrar de tudo assim tão fácil, não é? Você pode até ter razão quanto à Attha, mas isso não significa que

você não irá para o túmulo pelos meus companheiros que matou, Shinn.

- Mel... eu... – disse o jovem, cuspindo sangue.

- Eu acho você patético, Asuka. Você é de dar pena. Tanto potencial e trocou tudo por uma vagabunda – diz o homem, aproximando a pistola

da cabeça do tenente. A jovem loura resolve agir, mordendo o braço de seu algoz que apenas a joga para longe. Era a chance que o

coordinator queria... pressionando com força a base da bengala, esta se solta, revelando uma lâmina cumprida e muito fina. Sem perder tempo,

a lâmina penetra perfeitamente o ângulo incisivo que desvia das costelas do grego, atingindo seu coração.

- Eu... não queria sua maldita... piedade... eu queria salvar sua vida... para conquistar, quem sabe... sua amizade! – disse Shinn, entre sopros

de ar.

- Jeito... engraçado... de pedir... – sussurrou Phisto – Shinno... estaria... orgulhoso... de vo... – a voz de Mellon Phistopolles foi silenciada para

sempre.

- Shinn – gritou a loira, enquanto o jovem desmaiava pelo esforço

* * *

- Bom dia dorminhoco! – sussurrou Lunamaria, quando Shinn despertou após a cirurgia para retirada da bala. A jovem carregara na maquiagem

para esconder a marca da coronhada que havia levado do grego, quando este pegou Cagalli

- Luna... – disse o jovem, sonolento – não quero mais vir a Orb... alguém sempre tenta meter uma bala no meu peito – completou sorrindo.

- Isso mostra como as pessoas gostam de você, ou o quanto você é chato.

- Você me acha tão chato assim? – perguntou.

- Você é chato, mas isso é parte do seu charme – disse sorrindo – Eu não sabia que você acordava de bom humor.

- É porque você ainda não acordou do meu lado. Aí sim, seria um motivo para melhorar meu humor.

O ultimo comentário fez com que a jovem corasse até a raiz do cabelo. Como se houvesse um ensaio, um coro feminino suspirou atrás do casal,

revelando Miriália, Murrue Meyrin, Kyla e Cagalli. Se Shinn estivesse completamente acordado, reclamaria da superpopulação do quarto e da

falta de privacidade que seus amigos deixavam para seus momentos com Luna. Contudo, ele só queria dormir um pouco.

- É bom ver que está bem, Shinn – disse a princesa de Orb.

- Attha... eu devia te proibir de entrar nesse quarto... se algum seqüestrador quiser atirar em mim, mande-o voltar daqui à duas semanas... –

completou enquanto caia no sono novamente.

Shinn Asuka foi acordado 4 horas depois pela enfermeira, que disse que uma visita importante esperava por sua autorização para entrar.

- Diga para a Presidente Clyne entrar, por favor – pediu o homem.

- Ara, ara... como você sabia que era eu, Shinn? – perguntou a garota de cabelos rosas, com um ramalhete de flores e acompanhada por Yzak

e Kira. Estes apenas acenaram, deixando claro que era a vez de Lacus falar.

- Uma visita importante que pede permissão para entrar? Essa não foi nem difícil. Algum problema que devo saber?

- Por quê pergunta isso, Shinn-kun? – interessou-se Clyne.

- Porquê com vocês aqui, já dá para formar uma mini corte marcial.

- Na verdade, o motivo é bem diferente. O conselho anda me pressionando para preencher a cadeia de comando e eles acham que é tempo de

um capitão na F.A.I.T.H. Sendo assim, o quê você acha de ser o primeiro capitão da F.A.I.T.H.?

- Agradeço a oportunidade... mas humildemente recuso a promoção! – disse o tenente.

**- Maldito! O quê pensa que lhe dá o direito de fazer isso?** – exigiu Joule, antes de ser lembrado que estava em um hospital.

- Shinn, importa-se de nos contar seus motivos? – perguntou a cantora.

- Inspirar, planejar, atuar, pensar nas implicações políticas dos atos de uma batalha... esses são alguns dos muitos deveres de um capitão, um

bom capitão, deve ter. Muitos deles, conheci em Tália Gladys, mas ninguém motiva uma equipe tão bem, como o Capitão Joule com seus gritos

– disse o homem, enquanto Yzak murmurava alguns "malditos" de praxe – Eu possuo alguma dessas habilidades, outras não. Segundo

Dullindal, o Destiny foi construído de acordo com meus dados de batalha. As habilidades do Destiny demonstram o modo como eu penso em

relação às batalhas. O Freedom é um canhão, porque Yamato se julga uma força de mudança; o Destiny tem em sua principal arma, uma

espada Anti-Ship, porque eu me vejo como um cavaleiro, um guerreiro que não tem outra utilidade para a guerra do quê lutar e vencer seu

oponente. Um homem com esse tipo de mentalidade serve, no máximo, para liderar um esquadrão de homens tão malucos e dispensáveis

quanto ele. Mais do que isso, seria colocar vidas em risco. Além do mais, minha permanência em Z.A.F.T. dependerá principalmente se minhas

seqüelas não comprometerem meu rendimento.

- Que seqüela, imbecil? Acha que essa meia dúzia de machucadinhos vai mudar alguma coisa? Deixe de ser covarde – bufou Yzak.

- Esses ferimentos seriam mais um motivo para você aceitar a cadeira de capitão. Precisaremos de alguém com sua experiência. – continuou

Lacus, serena.

- Eu não conseguiria ficar sentado esperando o resultado de uma batalha. Seria mais fácil, sair sozinho achando que eu seria suficiente para

resolver tudo, do que deixar a luta nas mãos de outra pessoa. Além do mais, o fato de sermos F.A.I.T.H. significa isso: somos impacientes,

encrenqueiros, lutadores, indisciplinados. O poder de invadir uma batalha, o poder de mudar determinada estratégia, o poder de não

responder à ninguém que não seja de Status especial ou superior... somos uma benção e uma maldição para Z.A.F.T. e sabemos disso.

- Quando o Conselho Supremo ficar sabendo de sua decisão, exigirá uma explicação plausível para a recusa – contestou Lacus.

- Se eu chegar a ser um capitão, quero chegar lá trilhando uma ascensão em tempos de paz... prestando uma prova, tendo tempo de

preparação e aceitando as responsabilidades do cargo, juntamente da experiência que advém da maturidade. Aprender a delegar funções,

criar u ambiente saudável, ou tão saudável quanto o que tínhamos na Minerva. Essa missão não foi uma missão do tenente Shinn Asuka, foi

uma missão do refugiado Shinn Asuka. Receber créditos por esta missão, quando eu tenho que terminar de cumprir minha pena em P.L.A.N.T.

não seria ético, nem honesto... e um capitão deve dar o exemplo para seus subordinados.

- Uau, Shinn... quem diria que você seria tão adulto? – gracejou o Almirante Zalla que chegara durante o discurso.

- Não se pode ser sempre um adolescente desesperado por aceitação, não é? – sorriu o paciente – Ah, dá sim. Isso é o que você faz, certo? –

terminou a estocada.

- Meninos.... – interpôs a cantora com um de seus sorrisos – não é hora para isso. Agora só temos que desejar um pronto restabelecimento à

Shinn e que ele volte em segurança para casa.

- Shinn – começou seu chefe - tem uma pergunta que eu gostaria de fazer à um tempo e compreendo se você não quiser tocar no assunto,

mas... se você sempre soube que eu... matei sua família... porquê nunca tentou me matar?

Todos olharam para o jovem deitado, esperando uma indicação do paciente. Inconsciente, a garota tocou no braço de seu noivo, dexando-o

saber que estava ali para ele. Yzak sabia que isso não era de sua alçada, mas não podia ver uma saída clara para a situação. Já Atthrum

estava ciente de tudo o que ocorrera por Mwu e Murrue, mas ainda assim sentia que era parte daquela equação. Ele também lutara aquela

batalha e sentia-se parte daquilo tudo.

- Tem alguma coisa presa na sua cabeça – disse Shinn para seu capitão, atraindo a atenção de todos para o cabelo de Kira. Tal como esperava

o paciente, ninguém podia ver o objeto – **Não se preocupe, deve ser apenas alguma farpa da cabine do Freedom, que eu atravessei com a **

**Excalibur do Impulse Sword quando eu quase o matei!!** – completou com o cenho franzido e sua cara de irritado patenteada.

- O quê Kira quis dizer Shinn, - tentou apaziguar Zalla – é porque não tentou matá-lo depois de tudo?

- Isso é um convite? – retorquiu o doente.

**- Não!**

- Antes que comecemos com isso, entenda uma coisa, Yamato: o fato de você estar vivo, não significa que eu tenha tentado te matar. Quem

tenta já tem na mente o fracasso. Eu dei o meu melhor para matá-lo. Se você sobreviveu, está fora de minha alçada. – disse, contando com a

anuência dos presentes. Isso era uma verdade inquestionável. Ele dera seu melhor para fazê-lo – mas fracassar, não era uma opção para mim

naquele dia! Eu explodiria nós dois antes disso!

Sob o peso daquela afirmação, o jovem capitão deixou seu tenente continuar.

- Eu nunca imaginei que o encontraria em batalha, quando toda a confusão no Armory 1 começou... demorou um tempo, mas eu já havia

aceitado que não encontraria o homem que matara meus pais. Eu continuaria lutando para que pessoas não tivessem que passar pelo que

passei. No principio parecia estóico, mas hoje vejo o quanto era solitário... não por acaso, acabei tão próximo de Rey – sorriu fracamente – nem

quando eu o vi pela primeira vez em batalha, eu achei que era a mesma pessoa., afinal aquele era apenas um Móbile Suit... lendário, mas uma

máquina como outra qualquer. Na verdade, eu só tive certeza depois de muito tempo. Mas comecei a desconfiar quando você apareceu na

batalha e inadvertidamente deixou-nos desprotegidos, o quê acabou na morte de Reine, nas mãos de Gaya. A certeza veio depois da morte de

Stellar... quando Zalla comentou que você era uma boa pessoa e que o conhecia de tempos. Eu o perguntei se o piloto do Freedom sempre

fora você e ele me confirmou. Foi aí que decidi que não haveria volta... ou matava você ou morreríamos os dois. Essa foi a espinha dorsal da

estratégia que usei. E mesmo se você sobrevivesse, teria que fazê-lo matando uma pessoa. Esse seria um pequeno consolo para mim, saber

que eu quebraria a aura de inatingibilidade que existia em torno do Freedom.

- Eu nunca soube que você pensava assim, Shinn – confessou Atthrum.

- A única pessoa que sabia disso era Rey. Ele me disse que se eu não queria me matar, deveria planejar melhor... mas por vias das dúvidas,

mandei por uma carga insana de deutério instável no motor do Core Splendor. Com um apertar de botão, mandaria nós dois para os ares, caso

fosse necessário. Quando você tentou atingir meu cockpit, tive certeza que eu poderia vencer aquela batalha e voltar vivo. Aquele era o sinal

que a sua determinação em não sujar as mãos fora quebrada. Quebrando sua ideologia inspiradora, quebrar as partes do Freedom seria bem

mais simples.

Lacus ouvia a fala do paciente com tristeza, não só por tratar-se de um amigo, mas por se colocar na pele dos envolvidos. Ela sabia por

experiência própria que a morte de um ente querido era algo devastador. Muito mais do que as palavras podiam expressar. Muito mais fácil de

se entregar à dor do que se imaginava, até então. Por isso, faria de tudo para que outra guerra não viesse a acontecer.

- Depois da morte de Stellar, havia decidido a me afastar emocionalmente de todas as pessoas, mas continuava carente de atenção. Logo

depois veio a "traição" de Atthrum e Meyrin, onde eu me coloquei pela primeira vez no papel de assassino... é mais fácil matar alguém que não

se conhece o rosto, mas amigos? Quando tive que fazer isso, eu implorei para Luna me odiar, porque seria mais fácil viver com seu ódio. Seria

até aceitável, mas como sempre, ela foi Lunamaria Hawke e deu-me mais do que eu merecia no momento. Foi o amor de Luna que, pouco a

pouco foi curando as feridas mais profundas de meu coração – disse parando um pouco e tomando um copo d'água.

- Mas, da mesma forma que eu quebrei sua vontade obrigando-o a lutar por sua vida, você e Zalla quebraram a minha, ao não permanecerem

mortos! – disse suspirando – Quanto mais eu via vocês vivos no campo de batalha, eu me perguntava o motivo de ter falhado. E isso foi

quebrando minha alma aos poucos, até o ponto da batalha final, chegar a estar tão descontrolado que se Rey não tivesse me substituísse na

luta contra o Strike Freedom, não estaríamos aqui conversando, visto que o N-Jumpers do Destiny estava novamente preparado para a

autodestruição. A decisão de lutar contra você foi também para me poupar da morte. E depois de tudo, quando o plano Destiny foi revelado,

me senti aliviado por não ter matado nem morrido por uma ambição tão vil quanto à de Dullindal. Mas nunca foi minha intenção aceitar sua

amizade naquele dia... quando Luna resolve fazer uma coisa, ela o faz em grande estilo... ela se meteu debaixo da minha pele e curou meu

coração aos poucos. Quando percebi isso, descobri que se você não me tornasse órfão, jamais a teria conhecido. Se existe uma ordem em

meio ao caos, não caberia a mim julgá-lo. Além do mais, alguém com poder suficiente e disposição para fazê-lo tem que vigiar os vigias da paz

– completa serenamente.

- Shinn... eu não sei o quê dizer – disse Yamato, sentindo que ambos tiravam um peso de suas respectivas costas.

- Isso foi piegas, até mesmo para você, Asuka – disse Joule, com evidente senso de oportunidade para ofender alguém.

- No fim, a dor é vencida pelo amor – sorriu a cantora.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu já lhe disse quais nossos papeis nessa história.

- Como? – perguntou o Almirante.

- Foi antes de você chegar – respondeu Lacus – Shinn comparou o Strike Freedom à um canhão porque Kira se vê como uma força para mudar

o mundo e o Destiny à um cavaleiro, porquê Shinn se vê como um guerreiro honrado, forjado para o combate próximo.

- Interessante... e como você veria o Infinite Justice? – quis saber Atthrum.

- Como um eterno perdido entre os lados. Alguém que nunca sabe para que lado vai pender. Por isso lhe deram um jato junto com o Móbile

Suit. Porque esperam que, assim que você se decidir, você vá o mais depressa possível para o lado da vez e pare de encher o saco de todos

no campo de batalha!!

O silencio do quarto de hospital foi quebrado pela gargalhada de Yzak La Joule, seguida de Lacus e Kira. Shinn foi o último a se juntar ao coro,

mas o fez com alegria de ver a cara roxa do aludido, que virou as costas e saiu sem tecer nenhum comentário.

- Sabe de uma coisa... – começou Joule – eu nunca achei que... alguém lhe diria essas coisas na cara!

- Isso foi muita... maldade... Shinn – dizia entrecortada, Clyne.

- Mas não foi mentira! – defendeu-se.

* * *

Durante seu tempo de reabilitação, Shinn descobriu uma nova obsessão: a carpintaria. Devido ao seu status oficial de refugiado, teve que

apresentar-se à oficinas de controle de raiva, onde lhe apresentaram a carpintaria. Ao que parece, o contato com a madeira e a sensação de

construir algo fizeram ao homem, mais do que terapeutas com que se consultou depois da morte de seus pais.

Havia algo para terminar na aula de carpintaria, uma espécie de projeto secreto que não disse nem mesmo para Luna, coisa intrigante entre

seus amigos. Quanto à situação da perna, realmente ficara provado o dano causado e o paciente havia recebido com serenidade a noticia

junto com sua namorada. Sem que ela soubesse, ele e Sai haviam discutido possibilidades de tratamentos para minimizar a dor que por vezes

assolavam o jovem.

Foi em uma dessas tardes, voltando da carpintaria que encontrou uma presença incomum em seu quarto. Havia um tempo que não a via, mas

nada estranho, pensou ao se aproximar.

- Pelo visto já pode andar um pouco, Shinn. Fico feliz em ver seu progresso – disse radiante, Murrue Ramius.

- As notícias sobre minha morte foram um pouco exageradas, Ramius-san – respondeu jovialmente.

- Por favor, Shinn. Não precisa ser tão formal.

- Certo... mas o quê você está fazendo sozinha?

- Realmente não estou tão sozinha assim. Luna estava agora até a pouco, mas foi buscar algo para você comer. Ela disse que sempre chega

com fome da reabilitação – sorriu.

- Já cheguei! – completou Luna, segurando uma bandeja – como ele se comportou?

- Como um perfeito cavalheiro – respondeu Murrue.

Luna foi beijada com paixão por seu namorado, que parecia querer sugar-lhe a vida do corpo, sob sorrisos da velha capitã que via o combate

entre os dois terminar de forma inesperada.

- Shinn... já te disse... nada de sair... da dieta! – respondeu sua namorada, ofegante.

- Senti um gosto... de chocolate... nos seus lábios... – contestou o garoto no mesmo modo.

A presença da jovem mulher acabou por descontrair os dois de sua discussão. Por conta disto terminaram conversando amenidades até que a

pergunta tornou a ser feita.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Murrue-san? Ou isso é apenas uma visita social? – interessou-se Shinn.

- Antes de lhe contar o motivo, é melhor esperar os outros, assim posso contar de uma vez.

- Que outros – disse o jovem, antes que seu quarto fosse invadido pelo casal Yamato, a Representante de Orb e o casal Zalla, além do Falcão

de Edinmion que abraçou possessivamente sua esposa – Ah... esses outros!

- Bom amor, acha que estamos todos aqui. O quê é que quer nos contar com tanto afinco? – gracejou seu marido.

- É que quero ter bastantes testemunhas para lembrar-lhe, caso você esqueça! – retorquiu de volta.

- Minha deusa, eu já lhe disse que a piada sobre amnésia está fora de moda?

- E eu, caro esposo, já lhe disse que clássicos não saem de moda?

Enquanto a discussão marital do casal Flaga acontecia, os três outros casais e a representante Oficial do Governo da ilha olhavam-na com

divertimento e um pouco de expectativa, para saber o quê a mulher gostaria de dividir com eles.

- Pois bem – começou Murrue, após sair vitoriosa do embate com seu marido – eu queria todos vocês reunidos para compartilhar de uma

notícia que deixará marcas no futuro que pretendemos construir: Mwu La Flaga, você está preparado para ser pai? – perguntou emocionada.

A cara sorridente do homem de eterna confiança foi ao chão e voltou. Primeiro ficou branco, depois um enorme sorriso começou a surgir na face

do homem, enquanto lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto.

- Nós vamos... vamos... ter um filho? – perguntava incrédulo – Você quer dizer eu e você com uma pequena vida entre nós? E-eu vou ser pai?

- Essa parte já entendemos, Mwu-san... felicidades – ajudou Atthrum, recebendo um pito silencioso da esposa.

A seguir se fez um grande abraço coletivo por parte das mulheres, enquanto os homens, com exceção do doente, davam pequenos socos no

braço do homem do dia. Shinn observava, feliz por se sentir parte daquilo, mesmo que não conhecesse a fundo essas pessoas, sentia-se

ligado à esse grupo de gente diferente entre si, mas que conseguiram, às custas do sangue, suor e lágrimas chegar ao consenso e, daí, à

amizade.

- E nós devemos tudo isso à você, Shinn. Sem você, essa criança jamais teria a chance de se desenvolver; – disse Murrue – por isso, gostaria

de nos dar a honra de escolher o nome, Padrinho?

**- O quê?!** – gritaram todos, fazendo com que a enfermeira próxima passasse para dar um pito nos participantes daquela balbúrdia.

- Você tem certeza disso? Quero dizer, você têm todos os outros em quem pensar, digo, porquê eu?

- É verdade, mas Kira e Lacus são nossos padrinhos de casamento, enquanto nós, somos padrinhos de Atthrum e Meyrin. Já Cagalli é

praticamente da família. Isso exclui as possibilidades imediatas. Além do mais, o papel do padrinho é proteger e cuidar da criança em caso de

falta dos pais e como você já protegeu essa criança, eu diria que esse é seu destino, se me permite um pouco de humor – contestou a futura

mamãe.

- Amor, é tradição na família Flaga que o primeiro filho receba o nome de alguém da família – contestou Mwu.

- Então façamos assim: Mwu escolherá o nome se for menino, enquanto Shinn escolherá o nome para uma possível menina, que tal? –

intermediou Cagalli.

- Isto, é claro, se Shinn aceitar ser padrinho – continuou Kira.

- Cale-se! – exigiu Shinn – Essa criança precisará de alguém para protegê-la de idiotas como você – dirigiu-se à Kira – é claro que aceito essa

missão com muita honra!

- E então Shinn, qual será o nome desta criança caso seja menina? – perguntou ansiosa, Murrue.

Após pensar um pouco, o jovem disse: - Caso seja uma menina, ela se chamará Claire.

- Um nome clássico! – aprovou Meyrin.

- Ara, ara – disse Murrue – achei que você daria à ela o nome de Mayu.

- Não seria justo usar uma criança para mitigar a saudade de minha irmã. Para ninguém. Tenho que pensar na felicidade dela, já que sou seu

padrinho. Além do mais, Claire significa ilustre. Não espero nada menos para ela, tendo a mim como padrinho.

* * *

- Shinn, me espere droga! Não tão rápido! – franziu o cenho Lunamaria, enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo de seu namorado. Ele andava

apressado pela colina, com sua bengala e seu projeto secreto das aulas de controle da raiva, enquanto ela era acompanhada pelos casais

Flaga, Yamato e Zalla, além de Kyla, sua cunhada. Cagalli estava atrasada como sempre, pois ficara presa em um compromisso de última hora,

mas prometera ir assim que possível se alguém lhe indicasse o caminho. Afinal era o dia de alta de Shinn Asuka.

O aludido não estava pondo as coisas fáceis para ninguém quando resolvera fazer um piquenique em uma colina próxima, ou era o quê todos

pensaram, a principio.

- Mais devagar? – contestou o homem – Ontem à noite, você me dizia exatamente o contrário – completou sorrindo galante, enquanto sua

namorada ficava vermelha.

- Pelo visto, minhas conversas surtiram algum efeito na vida do casal – gabou-se Flaga para Kira e Atthrum.

- Se é que você ele se lembra delas – comentou com uma Lacus ruborizada, mas com força suficiente para ser ouvida, Murrue.

Meyrin só pensava em ir ao socorro da irmã, mas também de uma maneira divertida. Enquanto dava tapinhas amistosos no ombro da irmã,

fazia caras e bocas, imitando uma Lunamaria de sua imaginação, clamando por mais.

- Shinn... eu vou matá-lo por isso! – sussurrava irada a garota de cabelos magenta.

- Chegamos! – disse Shinn, tirando a importância da coisa – aqui foi onde eu cresci – disse, apontando para a casa recém-reformada. A porta

da casa abriu e um homem veio cumprimentá-los.

- Olá garoto! Pelo visto, encontrou sua garota – disse John Lenhman, olhando para Lunamaria.

- É bom vê-lo John. Como vão Lídia e as crianças? – perguntou o jovem, andando com a bengala pelas alamedas do passado.

- Elas vão bem... saíram há pouco para fazer compras. O quê houve com sua perna? – perguntou o ex-refugiado, preocupado.

- Nada de importante – tentou tirar a importância do assunto – fui baleado e sofri um derrame muscular. Tenho que usar esta bengala pelo

resto da vida, mas ainda poderei correr uma maratona, com um pouco de treino – sorriu.

- E quem são estes?

- Estes são alguns dos meus amigos: Minha adorável cunhada, Meyrin Zalla, acompanhada de seu marido, o Almirante das forças armadas de

Orb, Atthrum Zalla. Ao lado deles, estão Kira Yamato e Lacus Clyne. À nossa esquerda, estão Mwu e Murrue La Flaga e esta com eles é Kyla

Stwart, minha irmã. Além, é claro, de minha namorada, Lunamaria Hawke.

Um a um, todos os aludidos acenaram para o homem que olhava para eles como se fossem deuses. Afinal, não era todo dia que alguns dos

heróis de guerra e a presidente de PLANT estavam em seu quintal.

- Hããã... como...? – tentou articular o homem.

- Eu esqueci de mencionar que tinha um empreguinho no governo – disse Shinn, tirando a importância do assunto – nos convida para entrar?

- Claro, claro... sabe tão bem quanto eu que esta casa também é sua! – disse Lenhman.

Quando todos estavam confortáveis, os dois anfitriões trataram de servir um refresco para os visitantes. A aparência rústica da casa

contrastava com a rudeza de Shinn. Parecia que seu antigo dono tinha muito daquela residência. Na sala, além de fotos da nova família, havia

algumas da família Asuka, coisa que não passou despercebido por nenhum dos presentes, que se divertiram vendo Shinn em algumas poses

divertidas para desespero do tenente.

- Sobre o fato da posse dessa casa, certa vez, minha adorada cunhada acusou-me de não deixar o passado para trás – disse olhando

acidamente para Meyrin – e ela tinha razão. Por isso, um dos presentes que tenho comigo está neste envelope – disse o jovem passando o

envelope às mãos de Lenhman.

- A... escritura da casa... mas? – começou John, mas foi cortado por Shinn.

- Eu tenho alguns amigos no governo que me conseguiram uma cópia da original.

Nesse momento, Jebediah, Ruth e Lídia Lenhman chegaram e a conversa teve que ser parada para as apresentações de praxe. Os jovens

quase estouraram de alegria e trouxeram alguns pôsteres de Lacus para que ela autografasse e uma câmera para tirar algumas fotos.

Enquanto Lídia tentava por ordem em seus filhos, sob risada geral, John tomou a palavra.

- Garoto... você deu a esta família mais do que metade do planeta junta. Como posso agradecer?

- Aceitando esse segundo presente – disse, passando o embrulho fechado, que até então era seu projeto secreto – Durante minha

recuperação aprendi um pouco de carpintaria e resolvi fazer para vocês um presente.

Quando o homem abriu o invólucro encontrou uma caixa de correio personalizada com o sobrenome da família. Exatamente igual à pertencente

aos Asukas, a nova caixa de correio estava decorada com pequenas palavras de paz e alegria, tornando o presente ainda mais especial.

Novamente, Shinn Asuka era vítima de um abraço coletivo do casal Lenhman e, dessa vez, com muitos expectadores, mas isso não era

problema para o jovem. Ele estava feliz com isso. ao ser solto, convidou os homens à pegarem uma pá e fazerem a troca das caixas de correio.

Mais do que um presente, aquilo era um simbolismo para o jovem e seus amigos, assim o entenderam.

- Claro que a caixa de correio antiga irá para minha casa, que comprarei em PLANT – disse após o esforço – Falando nisso...

Shinn Asuka aproximou-se de sua namorada e a beijou com paixão. Ela correspondeu agraciada com a vontade do rapaz. Mas quando baixou

de sua nuvem, viu que o jovem deixara cair sua bengala e ajoelhara-se para pegá-la. Ela tentou ajudá-lo, mas um olhar de sua irmã o impedira

de fazê-lo. Não notando a cena, o tenente continuou.

- Luna... comprar uma casa é começar um novo rumo em minha vida. Um rumo de paz e alegria. Mais que um teto, um templo para que

possamos descansar nossos ossos das agruras da vida. Nossos... porque meu futuro é com a impetuosa e voluntariosa Lunamaria Hawke... o

quê quero dizer é... quer se casar comigo e tornar-se a futura senhora... Destiny? – disse em tom de brincadeira.

Por um momento, todos ficaram confusos com o final da declaração. A aludida olhava para o homem ajoelhado que puxava do bolso um anel de

casamento. A proposta realmente era séria ninguém pronunciava uma palavra, até que o homem resolveu continuar.

- Eu disse Senhora Destiny, porquê alguém tão impulsiva quanto você talvez não se contente em ter apenas o nome Asuka. Além de que eu

penso em conceber alguns de nossos numerosos filhos que nos deixarão loucos naquela cabine, assim como na do Impulse também –

acrescentou, sorrindo confiante.

Lunamaria não falava nada. Seus olhos estavam abertos a não mais poder e dois filetes de lágrimas profusas saiam deles. Após uma terceira

tentativa, conseguiu encontrar um pouco de sua voz

- Sua... esposa? – sussurrou incrédula.

- Só se aceitar o anel – forçou uma resposta. Seu joelho estava doendo horrores e sentia que logo, teria que apelar para um analgésico. Só

esperava que ela dissesse uma resposta logo, pois apenas o sim valeria a dor que sentiria na perna.

**- Oh meu Deus... Sim!** – gritou – **Eu aceito ser sua esposa! Não sabe o quanto estou feliz com isso. Eu te amo, mas pensei que você não me **

**pediria nunca! Shinn!!** – pulou em cima do homem, beijando-o na boca e rosto compulsivamente. Dali pra frente foi uma celebração coletiva:

todos queriam felicitar o casal, fazer recomendações ou apenas participar de algum modo da aura de felicidade que, milagrosamente, envolvia

Shinn naquele momento.

Após dez minutos de festa, enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte, uma figura loira corria colina acima, com uma força incrível. Se fosse

possível, os Lenhman teriam estranhado ainda mais a nova presença no quintal de casa. Ninguém menos que a representante de Orb, Cagalli

Yula Attha.

- O quê eu perdi? – disse ofegante para Kira.

- Shinn entregou a escritura da casa para os Lenhman; depois revelou que o projeto secreto que vinha construindo era uma caixa de correio

para os novos moradores; a caixa antiga ele levará para a casa que pretende comprar. Ah.... ele também pediu Luna em casamento – disse

suavemente à sua irmã.

- Que bom... nada import... – começou a loira – **O QUÊ?**

- Ara, ara... alguém tem que aprender com ele – desdenhou Lacus, olhando para o jovem – Não lhe faria nada mal, um pouquinho da decisão

dele – comentou, andando em direção à Luna.

**- QUÊ?** – soltou o garoto.

Cagalli não perdeu tempo e voltou-se para onde as garotas estavam reunidas. Como se a notícia da gravidez de Murrue não fosse suficiente,

agora um casamento. Isso ia colocá-las à prova nos próximos meses.

De um morro próximo, as luzes de Onogoro começavam a se acender e, finalmente a conversa feminina deixou de necessitar a presença da

jovem loira. Agora ela se dirigia para onde Shinn Asuka estava sentado, vendo as luzes da cidade, tomando uma cerveja.

- Seu médico certamente não gostará de saber que você já está tomando bebida alcoólica 10 horas depois de ter alta – começou a conversa.

- Se ele me deu alta, pressupunha que já estava apto para as atividades diárias – respondeu tranqüilo.

- Beber para você é uma atividade diária? – perguntou a loira.

- Não, mas pedir alguém em casamento também não é, então elas estão empatadas.

- Eu soube da boa nova. Meus parabéns, Shinn. Lunamaria é uma mulher de sorte por ter alguém que a ame tanto.

- Você eventualmente encontrará seu caminho. Com ou sem Zalla.

- Sou tão transparente assim? – perguntou preocupada.

- Eu lhe disse: não vale nada varrer a sujeira para debaixo do tapete. Onde você percorre, eu já estive.

- E o que acha que devo fazer então, ó senhor sabedoria? – retorquiu nervosa.

- Controlar seu destino. Tentar ser feliz por si só, para depois procurar outra pessoa. Daí poderá exercer sua atratividade natural.

- E-está dizendo que sou atraente? – perguntou incrédula.

- Não má interprete as coisas. Eu disse que todas as pessoas são atraentes. Alguém deve atrair-se por você. Já conseguiu uma vez e

conseguirá de novo.

- Sabe... isso foi o quase elogio mais lisonjeiro da minha vida – sorriu agraciada – vindo de você, é claro.

- Nem sempre eu quero matá-la – sorriu fracamente – veja agora por exemplo, eu estou muito tentado à convidá-la para o casamento...

- E você acha que eu não seria convidada por Luna?! – estocou, sarcástica.

- Talvez, mas certamente não seria convidada como madrinha do noivo – respondeu ácido.

**- O quê você disse?**

- Por Deus, mulher. Tem que ser tão estridente?

- Desculpe... você disse o que eu acho que você disse? – perguntou incrédula.

- O cargo precisa ser ocupado... se você quiser... – disse, dando de ombros.

- Sim, eu quero, mas... porquê eu?

- Estou cansado de odiar tudo e todos. Tem que haver outro modo; preciso descobrir outro modo. Além do mais, você não me jogou na cara

sobre a transfusão.

- Com argumentos como os seus naquele dia... – retorquiu a Cagalli.

- Olhe aqui.... nessa colina, onde estamos sentados e conversando... foi a última vez onde vi meus pais vivos... parece-me certo que eu encerre

esse ciclo aqui. E não quero encerrá-lo com mais dor.

- Shinn... isso significa que...

- Vamos começar uma amizade? Eu sei, parece estranho de pensar nisso, mas quê fazer?

- Então será que você poderia? – pediu esperançada.

- Não força a barra! – retrucou o jovem.

- Por favor!! Por favor, por favor, por favor!! – pediu a garota.

- Ta legal... ta legal:... Ca...g....a.... – as palavras parecem que arranhavam sua garganta – lli. Satisfeita?

- Ora, vamos! Você pode se esforçar mais do que isso – exigiu a garota – Não é nenhum Destroy!

- Diabos, Cagalli Yula Attha! Você não aprende quando ficar de boca fechada!! – protestou o jovem, mas foi impedido pela garota que o

abraçava fortemente. Enquanto outros viam a cena com bons olhos.

- Parece que ele pediu à ela – comentou Meyrin.

- Isso parece surreal, não acham? – comentou Kira.

- Oh, Murrue. Nosso menino está crescendo – disse o Falcão, arrancando gargalhadas dos demais.

- Amiga ou não, é melhor que Cagalli-chan largue dele agora mesmo – sussurrou em um fio de voz, a noiva da vez, enquanto Kira e Atthrum

tentavam segurá-la.

- Será que nunca teremos paz? – comentou Kyla com Lacus, enquanto sorriam.

__________________________________________________________________________

O ano é 79 depois da colonização. A situação começou a se intensificar novamente e uma guerra parece apenas questão de tempo. Alguns

movimentos da Aliança parecem contrapor os de Z.A.F.T. deliberadamente e atuando entre isso, está a Facção Clyne, mais apagando incêndios

do que outra coisa.

Do lado de Orb, finalmente Cagalli dera a ordem de reforçar o olhar externo para as forças armadas. Continuaria com os ideais da nação, mas

agora, mais tarimbada, olhava para o futuro e sabia que se ocorresse uma nova ameaça, teria que emprestar sua força novamente para a

Facção de sua cunhada. E finalmente, depois de muitos contratempos, finalmente Lacus e Kira eram oficialmente marido e mulher. Ao que

parece, ele resolvera roubar um pouco da atenção dos noivos durante a festa de Shinn e Lunamaria e pediu-a em casamento no microfone dos

padrinhos. Como eles haviam sido padrinhos por parte de Luna e com uma ajudinha alcoólica de Battlefield e Mwu, o homem tomou demais e

fez a proposta. Na manhã seguinte, quase ficou aterrado com as histórias que estes o contaram de seu pedido.

- General Flaga! – chamou a atenção um dos controladores da base – Uma assinatura de radar desconhecida vem para cá em alta velocidade!

- Na tela! – gritou o loiro – Algum contato?

- Nada ainda! – respondeu um dos homens.

Os homens que serviam sob o comando do general Flaga eram recém-saídos da academia de Orb e estes o estava forjando conforme achava

melhor. Mas o caso em questão não era um exercício simulado: era real.

- Os Cães de guerra estão na área G-20. Podem interceptá-lo em 5 minutos – disse um dos controladores.

O Orb – 017-A Sunshine Star, ou Cão de Guerra, como fora apelidado pelos pilotos era a nova vedete das forças armadas da ilha-nação.

Construída com uma mobilidade superior ao de um Murasame, possuía a versatilidade dos modelos antigos, transformando-se em jato, com

uma gama de opções de ataque variados, indo desde os sabres duplos à um canhão rotatório em seu antebraço, estes podendo ser

destacáveis para dar espaço para uma arma secundária: um beam de curto alcance. Esta arma, era um ultimo recurso dos pilotos, já que estas

consumiam a bateria mais rapidamente. Por isso, o projetista optou por uma arma primaria mais leve. Além disso, o Sunshine Star possuía uma

terceira forma quadrúpede, para avanço em locais de difícil mobilidade para um Móbile Suit normal.

- Senhor – disse uma jovem, assustada – conseguimos uma leitura: Z.A.F.T. ZGMF X425 – Destiny!

- Quê?! – exclamaram todos. Contudo, após alguns instantes, um dos controladores de radar sorriu e disse – É uma relíquia de 5 anos atrás.

Não terá nem uma chance contra os cães.

- Tem razão! – concordou o outro – Ele deve ser louco de vir nos enfrentar com essa peça de museu.

- Não percam o foco! – ordenou Mwu – Lição número 1: nunca subestimem o oponente!

No espaço aéreo de Orb, o vôo do Móbile Suit de PLANT foi impedido por 4 Sunshine Star. Os robôs em verde e púrpura, pareciam impecáveis,

não tinham 2 meses de uso. Da unidade comandante, uma voz pelo alto-falante.

- Você está agora sob o espaço aéreo da União de Orb. Saia agora ou teremos que abatê-lo!

- Saiam do meu caminho! Não tenho tempo a perder com vocês! – a voz saiu do alto-falante do Destiny.

- Líder Bermilion para bermilion 2 e 3. ataquem pelos flancos direito e esquerdo. Bermilion 4 comigo. Formação espaço aéreo brasileiro – disse o

comandante pelo rádio interno da cabine.

- Entendido – disseram as vozes de seus oficiais.

A formação espaço aéreo brasileiro consistia em um ataque aparentemente desordenado de todos os lados e em qualquer direção possível,

com os cães desviando-se de um choque frontal apenas há alguns metros de distância. O objetivo era confundir o oponente e derrubá-lo ao

evitar seus ataques diretos.

A batalha estava aguerrida com os cães alternando entre a metralhadora e os sabres duplos, enquanto o Destiny utilizava apenas seu escudo.

Apesar da formação bem executada, havia um empate técnico: os cães de guerra não conseguiam arranhar o Destiny, enquanto este nem se

dava ao luxo de tentar abatê-los. Apenas tomava distância e defendia-se, quando muito com as facas bumerangues da ponta de seus

motores. A velocidade e a agilidade do Destiny faziam a diferença contra as unidades mais novas.

- Líder Bermilion! Aqui é bermilion 4 pedindo permissão para utilizar Beam.

- Ok, 4! Frite o canalha!

Dispensando um dos canhões, o cão de guerra revelou um canhão no antebraço, que começou a brilhar em profusão até disparar um raio

potente que acabou com a pose fleumática do Gundam.

- Certo! Agora já chega – sussurrou o piloto – ativando o sistema P.A.I.O.L.: Módulo Som. Luna vai ficar furiosa comigo se souber que eu usei o

Paiol.

O P.A.I.O.L. ou Programa de Ataque à Inimigos Orbitais Leves, fora um conceito desenvolvido por Shinn, após a reconstrução do Destiny. Ela

consistia em uma simples troca dos geradores do escudo de sua mão para geradores de freqüência nucleares para a utilização no espaço e

sonoros para a utilização em Órbita, onde o som se propagava. Embora enquanto o utilizasse, não pudesse gerar o escudo, era uma

alternativa para o sistema DRAGOON do Strike Freedom. Enquanto, o Móbile Suit de Kira mandava laser em todas as direções, os geradores de

freqüência trabalhavam para fritar os sistemas, enquanto os sônicos explodiam as câmeras dos Móbiles Suits, impedindo assim, a visão do

campo de batalha. Fora a solução pedida por Lacus e por sua afilhada para ter algo que não matasse no Destiny. Lunamaria, com razão,

odiava o conceito do P.A.I.O.L. e acusava seu marido de arriscar-se desnecessariamente, utilizando-o. Quando o Móbile Suit construído por

Z.A.F.T. batia palmas em um campo de batalha, ela cessaria por falta de visão dos combatentes. Apesar da designação leve, apenas as

câmeras do Impulse estavam imunes à freqüência. Os geradores eram alimentados pelos motores nucleares do robô.

Após algumas explosões, os cães de guerra pararam o ataque. Cegos como morcegos, usaram o radar para reagruparem, não sem bater, uns

nos outros. Nesse momento, a freqüência de Orb foi invadida pelo inimigo.

- Muito bem, molecada. Hora da lição de casa. Se estudassem um pouco de historia recente, saberiam que 1º: o Destiny pertence à Facção

Clyne que mantém relações amigáveis com Orb. 2º: Não subestimem o poder dos que lutaram antes que vocês. Aposto que vocês olharam e

pensaram "isso deveria estar em um museu ou num ferro-velho". Acontece que essa velharia poderia derrotar vocês em 3 minutos à meia

potencia. 3º: se estudassem um pouquinho, saberiam que o Destiny Gundam é pilotado por Shinn Asuka, que por acaso, foi o designer

responsável pelo Orb – 017-A Sunshine Star. De fato, leva a letra A do meu sobrenome. Eu projetei, construí e fui piloto de testes desta

unidade. Sei o quê ela pode e não pode fazer melhor que vocês.

O áudio da conversa vazou até a base do Quartel General de Orb e todos os presentes estavam calados quando o resultado da batalha foi

anunciado. Eles não só perderam, como foram humilhados. Nesse clima, uma das operadoras recebeu o contato visual.

- General, o piloto do Destiny está nos contatando.

- Na tela – imediatamente, a imagem de um Shinn Asuka, com uma barba incipiente aparece na tela.

- General Flaga – cumprimenta o jovem.

- Major Asuka – respondeu Mwu. No final de dois anos, depois do resgate dos prisioneiros, a F.A.I.T.H. conheceria seu primeiro Major. Com o

cargo, Asuka transformara a unidade em um grupo invencível, mas tão acolhedor e briguento quanto sempre fora, internamente. Tanto que

várias confraternizações da unidade acabavam prisões lotadas e leitos de hospital cheios de feridos. Nem mesmo o Major escapava da cadeia

algumas vezes, para desespero da Capitã Hawke, a primeira da FA.I.T.H. – Podemos saber aonde o senhor vai com tanta pressa? – disse Mwu,

sorrindo.

- Aonde você deveria estar se sabe o quê é melhor para você. Diferente de você eu conheço minhas prioridades. E quanto aos novatos,

mande-os passar mais 300 horas de simulador, antes de entrarem em batalha contra um inimigo mais forte que eles – disse, desligando.

- Onde o senhor deveria estar... o quê ele quis dizer com isso, senhor? – perguntou a jovem operadora, mas o general estava absorto em

pensamentos, talvez procurando o sentido da frase. Quando todos o olhavam, o homem teve sua face marcada pelo terror.

- Droga! Hoje é o aniversário de Claire! Estou atrasado, estou atrasado! – disse o homem, pegando as chaves do carro e saindo apressado.

No interior da mansão Flaga, a festa de aniversário de 3 anos da jovem Claire R. Flaga rolava solta e repleta de crianças e pais conversando

animadamente, quando um tremor fez com que todos prendessem a respiração. Lacus desviou a atenção da amamentação de seu filho Makoto

por um instante, olhando para Kira. Este reconheceu o tremor como a aterrisagem de um Móbile Suit. O casal Argille, recém casasados,

acompanhou tudo com apreensão, até que uma jovem mulher apareceu na sala, com sua barriga de 8 meses e dissipou as preocupações de

todos.

- Não se preocupem. Deve ser o idiota do meu marido.

Atthrum chegou até a janela, antes que todos e confirmou:

- É o Destiny?! O filho da mãe veio até aqui com o Destiny?!

Todos se amontoaram para ver o recém chegado. Vários comentários se fizeram presentes, mas um deles era, evidentemente, o mais alto.

- Ele chegou! O Padinho chegou – gritava do alto de sua empolgação, Claire. Tateando à procura de sua mãe ou sua madrinha. Cega de

nascença, isso em nada diminuía sua alegria de viver. Esperta e carismática, conquistava todos em sua volta e conseguia fazer com que

esquecessem de sua deficiência. Para auxiliar sua filha, Murrue aposentou-se do comando da Archangel, após uma acalorada discussão com

Mwu e Kisaka, que argumentavam que, com o carisma e força de vontade da menina, ela não precisaria de ajuda por muito tempo.

Pegando a mão de Lunamaria, Claire a arrastava como se ela fosse a guia, enquanto a grávida e Meyrin tentavam acompanhá-la. No final,

Luna deixou-a ir, quando viu que seu esposo já estava descendo do cockpit do familiar Gundam.

Claire corria com vontade, quando um par de braços fortes a tiraram do chão, fazendo com que risse levemente.

- Onde pensa que vai, Mocinha? – perguntou Shinn jogando-a para o alto e pegando-a em seguida.

- Padinho, padinho! Você veio!

- Claro. Pensou que eu ia perder a festa do meu bebê.

- Num sou um bebê – protestou a menina – já sou mocinha!

- Tudo bem, não vamos brigar por isso – rendeu-se, o Major.

- Ei, seu idiota! Não precisava fazer tudo isso apenas para chamar a atenção! A festa é de sua afilhada, não sua!

- Olá. Como vão as mulheres da minha vida? – disse Shinn, tentando escapar da Leoa Hawke, como ele a chamava durante as brigas.

- Eu sou casada! – disse Meyrin, em tom de burla.

- Mey-chan, por mais que o sonho de todo homem é ter uma cunhada lindíssima e liberal, eu me referia a Luna e Amanda – disse o homem,

beijando sua esposa e acariciando a barriga de onde sua primogênita viria ao mundo, em breve.

Tal como prometera, sua filha provavelmente fora concebida no Cockpit do Impulse ou no Destiny, pelo que eles chamavam de circunstâncias

da vida militar. A surpresa foi a escolha do nome. Quando todos esperavam uma homenagem à mãe ou irmã de Shinn, ele resolve dar o nome

da mãe de Luna e Meyrin, morta durante a primeira guerra, em Heliópolis. Tal presente, agradou a todos, em especial às irmãs Hawke, que

passaram mais de uma hora com Kyla e Cagalli em uma loja de lingeries, escolhendo o quê Luna deveria usar para o marido em agradecimento.

- Eu odeio você, sabia! – esbravejou Lunamaria, em mais uma de suas explosões hormonais – E esse derretimento no braço do Destiny? –

acusou-o.

- Eu gosto de você! – beijou avidamente sua esposa para mudar de assunto, quando sua perna fora tocada – o que foi, baixinha?

- Você falou com meu pai? Ele vem? – perguntou, Claire.

- Não se preocupe, ele entendeu o recado. Acho até, que ele nunca esquecerá esse recado! – sorriu Asuka.

De fato, nem 10 minutos depois da chegada do Major, o General Flaga aportou na festa.

- Cheguei! – gritou o jovem general. Ao entrar na sala da casa, deu de cara com a cara irritada de Claire, Shinn e Murrue, além do olhar

condenatório de seus outros amigos. Tal recepção fria fez o homem do eterno sorriso, retroceder uns passos. Depois, pegou a filha no colo e

começou a desculpar-se.

- Ei, meu anjo... eu sei que já lhe disse isso um milhão de vezes, mas desculpe por esquecer as coisas. Eu só deixo, às vezes, o trabalho me

absorver. Além do mais, você tem seu padrinho para me lembrar das coisas.

A menção do padrinho, fez a garota amolecer, apertando o pescoço de seu pai. No entanto, sua esposa disse severamente.

- Não pense que vai funcionar comigo!

- Amor, espera um pouquinho... – lamuriou-se Mwu enquanto seguia a esposa – Murrue...

A festa rolou divertida até o final, no qual Shinn interagira com todos, tomara conta do bebê de Lacus por um tempo, observou a divertida luta

de Meyrin com Cagalli – ora insinuando-se para Atthrum, ora ofendendo-o – conversou com sua irmã e cunhado sobre doenças infantis e os

cuidados que um pai de primeira viagem deveria ter.

- Ele se sairá um bom pai – comentou Murrue com Luna e Mwu – pelo menos melhor do que este aqui – completou, apontando para o marido.

- Eu já pedi desculpas – tentou o aludido.

- Isto parece um sonho! – compartiu Luna ao casal.

- Espere para dizer isso depois das noites de insônia – brincou Ramius.

Nesse momento, Shinn se acercou ao casal, trazendo uma Claire quase dormida em seu colo. Enquanto Mwu a pegava relutante de seu colo,

Shinn entregou à Murrue um envelope.

- Ah... esse é o presente meu e de Luna. Um fundo fiduciário para Claire. Quando ela completar 18 anos, ela terá algo com que começar a vida.

- Shinn... isso não é necessário – disse Murrue olhando os papeis, quando notou a quantidade de zeros no papel – Isso é demais! Vocês estão

esperando a Amanda e nós...

- Não se preocupe, essa é a parte de Claire. Amanda tem uma conta igual a essa.

- Mas vocês devem ter poupado por anos e não...

- Hahahahahaha – riram Shinn e Lunamaria diante a incredulidade da comadre.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou Murrue.

- É engraçado você dizer isso. A origem dessa grana em parte, é o dinheiro que ganhei apostando que salvaria vocês no bolão da nave, há 3

anos atrás.

- Você apostou que nos salvaria?

- Claro! Como eu estava no Armory 1 oficialmente, mandei Youlan apostar no meu nome. Como ele ganhou a grana sozinho, fiquei com 85% da

grana. Daí Lacus e Kira resolveram que comprariam nossa casa como presente de casamento e economizei essa grana. Daí Cagalli resolveu dar

a Lua-de-Mel como sinal de amizade, e economizei mais essa. No final só me restou investir esse dinheiro, mobiliar o quarto de Amanda e

dividir o dinheiro por duas. E Vóila!

- Vocês são malucos – disse Murrue, com um sorriso incrédulo.

- Não. Somos padrinhos. Como você disse uma vez, talvez seja nosso destino!

**FIM**

* * *

_Bom foi um prazer quase sexual escrefer essa fiz. realmente me diverti muito sacando essa históriada cabeça e especro que todos voces _

_tenham se divertindo lendo-a. Acredito que não preciso dissertar sobre minha trilogia de novo, por isso resolvi fazer diferente: Vou pontuar _

_algumas coisa da fic._

_Primeiro, o nome Mellon Phistopolles é um anagrama para mefisto. Um dos principais vilões da Marvel Comics, Mefisto é a encarnação do ser _

_infernal dominante, ou popularmente o capeta. isso obviamente foi motivo de piada para ele na escola, contudo ele depois de um tempo, _

_começou a achar graça da situação. Assim como qualquer pessoa ele acreditava que seus motivos eram válidos, o que o tornaria um demonio _

_redentor. Já a Mão Invisível foi uma leve alusão à inumeras ongs existentes no planeta, que são fachadas para outras coisas menos _

_filantropicas.. o nome Mão Invisível deriva da questão da igualdade de condiçoes e da equanamidade que eles queriam ao ajudar as pessoas. _

_rtambém é um nome de uma série em quadrinhos._

_O C.I.R.O. foi inspirado em uma matéria que vi que existia um orgão especial que cuidava da aclimatação aos regugiados. para colocá-lo melhor _

_na história, achei melhor uní-loà um albergue municipal. se pensarmos que Orb é uma lha-nação, composta por dezenas de ilhas, isso _

_transforma o governo central em uma prefeitura gigante. Quando pensei em um traidor sendo um informante do ciro nada melhor do que um _

_refugiado que vende suas as informações._

_Quanto à cagalli e Shinn, acredito que ees eventualmente vão se acertar e tornar-se amigos, embora diferentes de todos osoutros. quase _

_como amigos com um deturpado senso de humor e muito sarcasmo._

_O pedido de casamento de Kira, embora não tenha escrito nada no gênero, achei que um pouco de coragem liquida (leia-se bebida) faria um _

_milagre na relação, afianl, caso eles nao tomem esse passo de uma vez, acabariam perdidos no meio de seus compromissos, envenevando _

_assim sua relaçao, mas isso é coisa para uma outra história._

_Quanrto à possivel intimação do triangulo amoroso entre Cagalli Atthrum e Meyrin, , tenho motivos para dixá-lo momentaneamente desse _

_modo, porque à lonfgo prazo, acredito que Cagalli o conquiste novamente, mas aí nesse caso não é questão de conquistá-lo ou não, porque _

_eles sempres tiveram uma ligação, seria a questão de decisão: a verdade que Shinn diz para almirante neste caítulo é uma verdade da história _

_de Atthrum. Ele sempre foi o personagem que vai de uma ponta à outra da tabela quando o assunto é sua lealdade e o lado pelo qual luta. _

_Não sem motivo, Shinn percebeu yma coisa importante: Aegys, Justice, Savior, e finalmente, o Infinite Justice, são todos Mobiles Suits com uma _

_segunda forma mais veloz. Isso significa que sua força está baseada em sua capacidade de mover-se constantemente... tanto em campo _

_quanto em ideologia. Ele é verdadeiro consigo mesmo, mas precisa sempre de alguém que o empurre na direção certa. Isso tira a firmeza do _

_personagem e foi em parte, o porqueê que Meyrin ajudou-o a escapar. Também significa que por essa consequência, ela se torna em Destiny a _

_força motriz dele, como Cagalli foi em Seed, com significados diferentes e ele teria que optar por uma delas, mas a decisão de Cagalli em _

_dedicarse para reconstruir Orb, fez isso por ele... depois de ver o quanto ela tinha errado com eles na história deles (largando mão dele) ela _

_luta por ele e, com a ciência de Meyrin, começam à forçá-lo para tomar uma decisão. Por essa razão elas passam a festa de Claire entre seduzí-_

_lo e menosprezá-lo, para que ele opte por uma, e deixe que a outra possa viver sua vida restante, sabendo que foi derrotada pela oponente _

_que o faria feliz, em uma luta justapelo coração do almirante. Se ouvir reações positivas à essa situação, posso fazer um One-shot sobre a _

_decisão dele, agora que tenho um pouco mais de experiência com eles. E há também o fato que eu não queria ter que trabalhar abertamente _

_com um casal tão queridinho do público, sem ter certeza de fazer algo decente com eles. Até eu tenho um limite na minha lista de blasfêmias!! _

_rs_

_Caire e Makoto não são meus! Eles são personagens de soberanamaldad, autora de Gundam Seed Fortress e sua sequenca Gundam Seed _

_Discordia. apesar de termos opiniões diferentes quanto à Shinn, resolvi usar os dois em idade infantil, já que na fic, eles já estão em idade _

_adolescente. se você sabe espanhol, castellãno ou é apenas curioso, vale a pena dar uma olhada nas fics._

_**Danizinha.**_

_Pois é.... infelizmente acabou por aqui. Quero que saiba que foi uma grande honra ter sua companhia durante esses meses e, que sua ajuda _

_foi muito especial para mim. Apesar de saber sua opinião qunto à Atthrum e Cagalli, espero que essa explicação tenha satisfeito suas dúvidas e _

_espero que você não me odeie a ponto de não acompanhar meus outros desvairios no universo Gundam que estarão por aqui no próximo _

_ano._

_Feliz, Natal._

_Feliz Navidad_

_Merry Crhistmas._

_Nos lemos (em 2009),_

_Fansurfer_


End file.
